Flos Mortem
by Thyssa
Summary: "Qué tu sacrificio no sea en vano, que tu sangre se mezcle con tus sentimientos y la portes orgullosa." / "Te eligieron hace miles de años para romper esa maldita, maldita maldición" / "Bésame, Sasuke-kun"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flos Mortem**_

 ** _Renacer_**

 ** _._**

 _-Vamos a mudarnos._

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esas palabras?

La sinfonía de las silabas endulzando su raciocinio no era la misma de siempre. Ésta tenía un tono amargo, oxidado también.

-¿A dónde iremos?

Dolía, ah como dolía.

Nunca había tenido una mejor amiga. Ni siquiera un compañero de tareas en la escuela. Su rutina diaria se limitaba a caminar cabizbaja por las calles, sin dejar que nadie supiese su verdadero nombre.

 _-Irán a un pueblo cercano a Londres, es muy pintoresco._

Desde que su padre, bajo el efecto de tres cuartos de botella de whisky, amenazó con asesinarlos –a ella y a Takeru- su madre había tomado la dolorosa decisión de escapar. Con apenas unos euros en la cartera, y un bebe de dos años y medio, las mujeres Haruno partieron a Francia, donde Mitsuri trabajó día y noche para mantener a sus hijos. Con el tiempo tuvieron que irse, pues Hiroshi los había encontrado.

 _-¿Irán? ¿A qué te refieres con "irán"?_

Sakura Haruno, con tan solo dieciséis años, había aprendido a mentir. Mitsuri los obligaba a cambiarse el nombre en cada ciudad en la que habitaban, nunca compartían datos personales, y cuando lo hacían, estaban totalmente calculados por su ingeniosa madre, quien había trabajado para una agencia de investigaciones, en sus días felices.

 _-No puedo acompañarlos esta vez._

 _-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que puedes._

 _-Sakura, escucha._

 _-¡No puedes dejarnos!_

Mitsuri era precavida. A pesar de que Hiroshi Satade había dejado de perseguirlos los últimos meses, ella sabía que debía esconderlos mejor que nunca, y eso no sucedería si ellos estaban pegados a ella como chicle. Debía cortar el canal.

 _-Solo intento protegerlos. Escucha, nena, te amo._

Los dorados cabellos de Mitsuri se mesclaron con los rosados de su hija cuando la fundió en un abrazo eterno.

Entonces Mitsuri se fue, dejando a sus dos hijos con solo una bolsa de documentos y algo de dinero.

…..

Sobre la mesa del comedor habían dos boletos de tren, rumbo a Stockwright, un pequeño pueblo. A su lado, había dos inscripciones para un instituto privado, el Stockwright Western School. También había un folleto, detallando los privilegios y requisitos de tan renombrada institución.

Sakura tomó la ficha de inscripción y la leyó: se había depositado el dinero para seis años de escolaridad de Takeru y Sakura Haruno, incluyendo material escolar y uniforme.

Eso significaba que vivirían allí y luego estarían solos, a no ser que su madre se comunicara con ellos.

Frunció el ceño, arrugando el papel entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo había podido dejarlos?

Aún no había tenido tiempo de ponerse triste y lamentarse, su madre se había ido apenas unas horas atrás; lo supo por la tasa de té sin tomar en la mesa, que no estaba caliente.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, Sakura supuso que su madre al menos los acompañaría a su nueva residencia, pero el té frío demuestra todo lo contrario. Mitsuri Haruno había abandonado a sus hijos en plena madrugada, seguro para no tener que dar la cara.

Se sentó en la mesa e intentó organizar su mente, dibujando diminutos patrones con sus dedos en la madera brillante de la mesa, sus ojos viajaron entre las boletas que su madre había dejado y pronto notó que el tren saldría en una hora.

-Demonios.- Musitó levantándose y corriendo escaleras arriba.- ¡Takeru!

La pequeña mata de cabellos café descansaba plácidamente bajo el edredón antes de que Sakura lo sacudiera.

-Despierta, tenemos que irnos.

Y como si fuese una alarma, esa frase despertó y despabiló al niño de diez años inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó saliendo de la cama.

-Mamá nos ha inscripto en un instituto privado, en una ciudad en la que siempre es Halloween, ¿No es emocionante? Tenemos que irnos ahora, el tren sale en un rato.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Qué te gustaría llevar?- Evadió olímpicamente la pregunta.

-Sakura-chan, dime dónde está mi mamá.

La mayor se mordió el labio y lo miró con tristeza.

-Ya no eres un niño pequeño, ¿no es así?- Afirmó más para ella que para él.- Se ha ido, Takeru. Ella cree que así estaremos más seguros, pero, seguro vuelve por nosotros antes del verano.

-Oh.-Dijo inseguro, aun intentando entender.- ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

Habiendo convencido a su hermano de que todo estaría bien, Sakura se aproximó a un closet, de donde sacó una gran maleta, en ella guardó todo lo que consideró necesario, ropa, documentos falsos y dinero que había estado guardando.

Takeru había utilizado ese tiempo para prepararse, se cepilló los dientes, se vistió con unos jeans azules, una camiseta y una sudadera abrigada, pues en esa época ya empezaba a refrescar.

Y así, los niños Haruno abandonaron su hogar.

 _Otro._

La mirada en los ojos jade de la adolescente pronto se tornó más dura.

 _-¿Vez aquella flor, Sakura-chan?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Es un girasol, ¿por qué no lo traes para mami?_

 _Estaban en un bello campo lejano a la ciudad, Hiroshi había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mantener ocupada a la infante mientras que su madre descansaba bajo la copa de un árbol._

 _La niña de no más de cinco años corrió, y se tiró en el colchón de flores que desprendían aroma a primavera soltando pequeñas risillas._

 _Luego imaginó que estar allí era algo peligroso, pues podría haber una pequeña abeja buscando el néctar de alguna flor, y la picaría por interrumpirla. Entonces se levantó y buscó el enorme girasol que extrañamente crecía no muy lejos de ahí._

 _Lo cortó, y corrió a llevárselo a su padre._

 _-Los girasoles son las flores de la muerte.- Le dijo.- Pero también son las flores que más alto crecen, para llegar al sol._

Al llegar a la próxima estación, Sakura se ocupó de tener a Takeru de la mano en cada momento mientras buscaba la maleta.

-Espera detrás de mí, no te muevas ni un centímetro.- Advirtió.

Se abrió paso entre la masa de personas para tomar la maleta marrón, y rápidamente volvió con su hermano.

Pero él ya no estaba allí.

-¿Takeru?

Lo buscó con la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que sus pies se movían involuntariamente por la plataforma.

-Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a un niño de esta estatura? Con ojos verdes y cabello marrón.

Las personas la ignoraban, y ella solo corría, gritando el nombre de su pequeña mata castaña. Sentía que sus venas colapsarían y explotarían. Su sangre se sentía espesa y coagulada, su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Dónde estás?...

Lentamente se deslizó contra una pared, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos chorreaban mares salados. Se afirmó al ladrillo áspero y pasó la punta de sus dedos por la estructura, perdiéndose en los poros del material. Se sentía desorientada, y miraba a todos lados, con la esperanza de que su Takeru estuviera allí, en algún lado, jugando con otro niño o tal vez sentado esperándola. Pero no estaba.

Sakura miraba, miraba pero no veía.

-Yo siempre estaré allí para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hermano, y yo voy a cuidarte.- Le prometía bajito, estaban metidos en una improvisada carpa que habían construido con una sábana.

-Me subiré a un girasol, así estaré más cerca del cielo y podre cuidarte.

La plataforma ya estaba completamente vacía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura emprendió su camino sin tener un rumbo fijo, las lágrimas ya se habían secado, dejando dolorosas marcas en sus mejillas pálidas.

Le dolían los pies, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando. A unos metros había unos carteles señalando los destinos a elegir, uno daba con Stockwright, a treinta kilómetros, otro daba con Londres, a cien kilómetros. Entonces Sakura tomó el camino corto, concentrándose en el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies mientras atravesaba la larga carretera.

Un crujido más fuerte la hizo mirar al cielo, y en ese momento una fina gota de lluvia chocó contra su frente, despertándola. Al poco tiempo su largo cabello rosado estaba empapado, y su ligero flequillo se pegaba a su rostro. La lluvia era refrescante en su piel, lavaba el mísero sentimiento de culpa que tenía.

Se dispuso a mirar el paisaje; parecía que la ruta estaba justo en el medio de un bosque, vio una cascada a lo lejos, y un resplandor amarillo a su lado, se paró para verlo con más cuidado, y ajustó su vista al pequeño objeto; era un girasol.

Petrificada.

¿Sería una señal?

 _-Los girasoles son las flores de la muerte._

No podía ser… ¿O sí?

Pestañó varias veces, con el ceño fruncido. Oyó otro crujido del cielo que la distrajo, y cuando volvió a observar la rareza, ya no estaba.

 _Había desaparecido._

Tomó aire, sus músculos ya no estaban tensos, y su cabeza no palpitaba, el agua se había llevado sus pensamientos y ahora caminaba vacía, sin emoción alguna en su ser, su expresión glacial fue lo único que no cambio en el trayecto al instituto, al cual llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

Era tan imponente y aterrador.

Tenía al menos seis edificios con torres que estaban conectados por pasillos externos, recubierto con piedras. Sakura se preguntó si habría sido un castillo en la antiguedad, en ese caso, estaría encantada de vivir allí por su último año de secundaria.

Entró en uno al azar y dio en el clavo, la pesada puerta de madera se abrió dejando a la vista un bello vestíbulo con cielo raso y piso de mármol, siguiendo las indicaciones del folleto que Mitsuri dejó, encontró la oficina del decano, golpeó y esperó a ser atendida.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó una voz ronca desde adentro.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo respetuosa entrando a la oficina.- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, estoy inscripta para esta promoción.

-Oh si, tú debes ser la hija de Mitsuri.

Sakura asintió. El hombre sin más rebuscó entre unos papeles y firmo otros.

-Señorita Haruno, su hermano, Takeru, se suponía que también vendría. ¿No es así?

-Sí, así es. Pero tuvimos un inconveniente en casa, así que creo que se quedará con mi madre.- Estaba rígida, sabía que le preguntarían eso, así que lo planeo y repaso minutos antes de entrar en el instituto.

-Entiendo. Bueno, aquí está la llave de su habitación, sus horarios, y el libro de reglas. No necesita que la acompañe hasta allá, ¿verdad?

-No es necesario, se lo agradezco.- Y salió de la oficina.

…

El instituto era un laberinto. Aún faltaban dos días para que comiencen las clases pero algunos alumnos ya rondaban por el edificio.

Su habitación estaba en el edificio Hakame, y era la 108. Notó que no había ascensores, en cambio, había un amplio set de escaleras que se comunicaba con cada piso.

Varias personas posaban sus ojos en ella por más de unos segundos, era de esperarse, pues estaba empapada y su cabello era rosado. Le incomodaba, y por ello caminaba con pasos certeros e imponentes y la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Oyó por detrás.

Al voltear, encontró a un muchacho de ojos negros como la noche y cabello azabache recostado contra una pared, tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, ella se la devolvió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, puedo sola.

-Deberías haber llamado a alguien para que cargara eso por ti.- Evadió el rechazo, aproximándose.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso, soy nueva.

El chico la miro fijo por unos segundos, con una expresión muy diferente a la que tenía hace un momento, ella se sintió pequeña y apartó la mirada.

-Oh.

De repente, el ambiente se tornó frío e impasable, y a Sakura no le importó, de todas maneras era solo un muchacho que intentaba ser amable con ella.

-Bueno, no hay muchas personas nuevas por aquí, eres una anomalía.

Sakura rio por lo bajo.- ¿Anomalía?

-Algo raro, que no es frecuente.

-Sé lo que significa.

Entonces Sakura decidió continuar la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿hace cuánto no ven a alguien nuevo?

-Bueno, si no estás aquí desde el kínder, es muy difícil entrar. Creo que unos treinta años. La última fue Mia Tobaku.

-¿Y qué le pasó a esa Mia Tobaku?

-Larga historia, pero, gracias a ella no admiten alumnos nuevos.

Sakura no dijo más nada. Lo miro de reojo, era bastante alto, pero no tanto, era incluso más pálido que ella, y se veía confiable, ese chico le inspiraba algo positivo.

Ambos llegaron al edificio Hakame, y la ojijade se detuvo a observarlo bien: su amplitud era impresionante, el piso de mármol se había transformado en una cálida alfombra color vino, y las paredes estaban revestidas de cuadros, había una pequeña sala de estar y una cocina, también había un pasillo que se dividía en dos. Los muebles parecían antiguos pero estaban bien conservados, y la chica optó por encontrar su habitación antes que seguir recorriendo.

Subió por unas escaleras que dirigían a la división del pasillo, y entró en el que marcaba "100", pasó unas cuantas puertas y encontró la suya.

-Oh no.- Pronunció con su dulce voz.- Eres mi vecina, yo soy 107.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula y entró en la habitación.

-¿Gusta pasar por un poco de té?- Bromeó ella.

-No podría negarme.

Si el edificio era lujoso, la habitación lo era aún más.

Constaba de dos camas enfrentadas, un diminuto tocador que se ampliaba a un escritorio, y un enorme ventanal que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared. Una pared era de un papel tapiz azul, mientras que las otras solo eran de un color crema. Además había dos puertas: una de ellas daba a un baño acogedor con una tina antigua, y la otra daba a un pequeño closet.

-Wow.

-La leyenda dice que el edificio perteneció a algún rey perdido de Londres, que se refugiaba aquí en las revueltas, lo mataron en el gimnasio.- Le contó con suavidad.

Sakura lo observó estupefacta, sin articular palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado cansada, él pareció notarlo, y se despidió con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella lo agradeció.

Su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada y debía vaciarla un poco, la alternativa era enloquecer.

Se quitó el tapado y se sentó.

Decidió ordenar sus pertenencias mañana, pues su compañero aún no había llegado, pero había algo que debía hacer antes.

Se descolgó del cuello la bolsa con papeles de su madre, y volcó el contenido en la cama: boletas, fotografías, partidas de nacimiento, contraseñas bancarias, y Sakura notó un pequeño sobre diferente a los otros.

Lo abrió: era una carta.

 _"A mi querida hija, Haruno Sakura:_

 _A este punto debes estar sola._

 _Lo siento, hija. Como lo siento._

 _No puedo revelar los motivos por los cuales estas sufriendo todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí, contigo._

 _Takeru estará bien. De ti depende el futuro de no solo esta familia, sino de muchas otras. No salvarás al mundo, pero tienes un componente muy importante para lograr un cambio aquí._

 _Te ama, mamá."_

El papel estaba arrugado, y la tinta se corrió un poco cuando intentó emprolijarlo. Eso implicaba que la carta era reciente.

¿Cómo es que Mitsuri sabía de Takeru? Los cabos no cerraban, y su cabeza dolía de nuevo.

-Ella sabe dónde está.- Murmuró al aire.- Y para encontrarlo a él, debo encontrarla a ella.

Pero, ¿y si no estaban juntos? Tal vez alguien más estaba con Takeru, y su madre lo aprobó. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no le dijo nada al respecto?

Guardó la carta, y notó que había algo más en el sobre. Una diminuta llave con las siglas HH.

- _Haruno_.- Pensó

.

.

.

Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Este primer capitulo esta cortito, subiré el segundo a la brevedad para que puedan entender mejor como avanza este ajksdhkj.

Espero les haya gustado.

~OceanDust


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **Friend or Foe**_

 _ **.**_

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana e iluminaron su rostro. Molesta, se removió bajo el edredón, hacía ya unas horas que estaba despierta, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Dicen que los seres humanos tienen un reloj biológico, bueno, el de Sakura se había roto.

La mañana era pasiva y no tenía intenciones de levantarse, entonces su cerebro se encargó de revivir todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado ayer. _El tren. Su madre. El misterioso chico que le sonrió sin conocerla._

De repente Sakura hizo clic, todo lo que estaba pasando estaba _**bien.**_

Podría avanzar, encontraría a Takeru, _ella_ lo salvaría.

 _-Te buscaré desde la cima de un girasol…_

* * *

Su cuerpo se veía demacrado. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta.

Ella era bajita y delgada, estaba pálida y se le notaban demasiado los huesos de la cadera. Su rostro era lo único que no se veía tan mal, tenía unas ojeras violáceas debajo de esas perlas jades y su cabello se veía seco y sin vida.

El vapor de la tina ya empezaba a emanar, asique dejó de lado su reflejo en el espejo y entró en el agua.

Se abrazó a sí misma, quería ser fuerte.

Podría comenzar mañana, ya que hoy no tenía nada para hacer, podría llorar y dejar salir todo lo que tiene guardado.

 _-No..._

Eso no era propio de Sakura. No estaba bien ser débil y mostrarlo, ella tenía demasiadas razones para levantarse y luchar. No quería hacerlo por ella, no le importaba, solo quería salir de ese pozo negro y encontrar a su luz. Pero ¿cómo salir si no puede ver nada?

Lo intentaría, al menos, por _él._

Al terminar su baño se enfundó en unos pijamas negros y una remera de tirantes blanca y acomodó todas sus pertenencias en el closet. Al final solo tenía sus libros y documentos sobre la cama, e iba a ordenarlos cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Se levantó y abrió, para su sorpresa, el mismo chico de anoche estaba allí, sonriéndole como bobo.

-¿Café?

Ella sonrió y se movió dándole paso al azabache.

-Gracias.- Dijo tomando el vaso humeante, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estaba en la cafetería llenando unos formularios cuando recordé que eras nueva y probablemente no sabes que hay una cafetería.

Sakura bufó.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Él se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.- Dijo ella sentándose en la cama, él se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Es un placer, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke la observó cuidadosamente: aquella chica tenía un semblante misterioso, y nunca había visto una rareza como el cabello rosado, pero sobretodo le resultó muy bonita y delicada.

-Lo mismo digo.- Ella sonrió, se sentía feliz cerca de Sasuke.

Y se fundieron en un silencio que a ninguno le resultó incómodo. Sorpresivamente se entendían, y Sasuke supo, en ese efímero instante que la chica de cabello de algodón de azúcar significaría mucho para él. No pudo entenderlo ni explicarlo en ese momento, solo sabía que estando con ella estaba bien, y eso es todo lo que buscaba.

Ninguno tuvo intenciones de hacer nada, Sakura acomodó sus libros y luego se tumbó en la cama, él por su parte fijó su vista en un punto en el techo, solo se movieron cuando escucharon la puerta y vieron a alguien entrar con una pesada maleta y varios bolsos de mano, instintivamente, Sakura se paró y corrió a ayudarla, cargando ella la gran maleta.

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo la joven.

-No te preocupes.- Dio dejándola en la cama.- Soy Sakura.

-Hinata, es un placer.- Le sonrió, notando la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto.- ¿Sasuke?

El aludido hizo un ademán con la cabeza.- Hola Hinata.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te irías a Londres.

-Mi instinto me obligó a quedarme.

Ella asintió.-Bueno, me alegra verte.

Él le sonrió.

Hinata desvió la vista de su amigo para enfocarla en Sakura.- Nunca te había visto por aquí, Sakura.

-Es del edificio Moiki.- Intervino Sasuke inmediatamente, mirando de reojo a Sakura.

-Yo… Sí.

-Oh, no lo noté.

-Es que me tinté el cabello.- Dijo sin más. No estaba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, pero recordó que Sasuke había puesto una cara fea cuando le dijo que era nueva, al parecer no era de su agrado.

A Hinata pareció no importarle, y luego se retiró bajo la excusa de tener que buscar a su novio.

-Escucha.- Dijo Sasuke cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, ahora la miraba con dureza y frialdad.- Nadie debe saber que eres nueva. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que les p…

-Solo mantenlo en secreto, si te preguntan darás esa misma explicación.

Eso no le cayó muy bien a la pelirrosa, no se dejó intimidar, y lo penetró con la mirada.

-Solo es una pequeña mentira, apuesto a que sabes mentir.- Dijo con sorna dejándola sola en la habitación.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, aquel comentario le había erizado la piel, trayendo sus recuerdos a flote.

 _Mentiras_.

* * *

-Sakura se ve muy amable.

-Sí, es una chica dulce.

-¿La conociste hoy, Sasuke-kun?

-Ayer, de hecho.

-¿Quién es Sakura?- Interrumpió un muchacho con ojos de mar y cabello de sol.

-Es mi nueva vecina.- Respondió con simpleza Sasuke.- Se mudó ayer.

El chico lo miró por unos segundos.- ¿Estará en nuestra clase?

-No lo sé, Naruto. No averigüé su vida.- Ironizó.

Los tres adolescentes se encontraban en el campus del instituto, bajo unos árboles que comenzaban a tornarse naranjas, hablando de que tan desesperados estaban por volver a la playa en vez de volver a la escuela.

-Genial.- Musitó Naruto.- Miren quién viene allí.

Los dos miraron a donde Naruto señalaba; un flamante auto había aparcado en la entrada del instituto, de él bajo un hombre alto y fornido, su cabello rojo caía con gracia sobre su rostro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos cafés.

Hinata sonrió levemente, y agitó la mano hacia él cuando los miró.-¡Sasori!

-¡Hinata! .- Exclamó acercándose a ellos.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha sigue en esta pocilga de mala muerte!

Sasuke sonrió con sorna y abrazó al recién llegado. –No podía irme sin antes darte una paliza.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Sasori.

El rubio estudió cada movimiento de Sasori, no le gustaba para nada ese chico, sabía de las maldades que había hecho con Sasuke en los primeros años, claro que eran solo bromas, pero para el pelirrojo eran más que eso, eran muestras de maldad pura. Naruto no se confiaba de su arrogante superioridad, pero se había prometido no hablar de ello, por Hinata.

-Creí que terminarías tu último año en casa.- Dijo Sasuke, desconcentrando a Naruto.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer aquí.- Comentó sin interés, sus ojos clavados en el edificio del instituto.

-Termínalo y lárgate.- Escupió Naruto sin siquiera pensar.

Sasori lo perforó con la mirada, algo que nadie notó además del rubio, para luego formar una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios.- Eso haré.

* * *

Lunes.

Sakura estaba perdida, y con un humor que lleva los mil demonios.

Se había despertado media hora tarde, y cuando lo hizo Hinata ya no estaba en el cuarto. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para colocarse el uniforme de manera adecuada, pues la falda negra tableada era bonita, pero la camisa negra entallada estilo marinera de mangas largas, solo llegaba hasta la mitad de su vientre, cosa que le molestó al notar que este se veía cuando levantaba los brazos, de todas maneras se alegró al ver el perfecto nudo rojo y al ser libre de ponerse los zapatos que quisiese, optó por unas converse negras.

Aplicó máscara en sus pestañas, se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo, y se ató una cinta negra que separaba su flequillo del resto.

Realmente esperaba no cruzarse con algún idiota que perturbara su paz, estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado molesta como para soportarlo. Para colmo, no sabía dónde demonios estaba.

Según el mapa, los salones de clases están en el segundo edificio, al cual podría llegar rápidamente por la tercer escalera, pero se encontraba metida en una sala común en un edificio lejano, las paredes eran de un color naranja espeluznante, quiso salir de allí, y lo hizo.

Pero no sin antes chocarse a alguien.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró bajito, observando a la voluptuosa chica que tenía en frente.

-Ten más cuidado... Rara.

 _No debiste decir eso._

-¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras? Es horario de clase.- Le escupió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a la muchacha de cabello rojizo patoso, y llegó a la conclusión de que si se quedaba allí iba a destrozarle la cara, por lo que pasó de ella y regresó por donde vino.

Al final, Sakura encontró el edificio, pero ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana, lo que implicaba que entraba a la segunda clase del día; física.

Buscó y encontró el salón fácilmente, aún no había nadie allí, por lo que escogió sentarse del lado de las ventanas y al fondo. Lentamente la clase se llenó, nadie parecía notarla, hasta que alguien posó la vista en ella, la misteriosa chica de cabello de fantasía. Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer. Sakura por su lado mantuvo la vista en el parque que se veía desde la ventana, con las manos sobre el pupitre.

-Oye, chica…

Sakura volteó.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?

-De hecho.- Pausa. Recordó lo que Sasuke le había dicho ayer y continuó desinteresadamente.- Soy del edificio Moiki.

Ellos parecieron entender y no preguntaron más nada.

Unos minutos después, por el umbral del salón entro un chico pelirrojo, acompañado del gran Uchiha Sasuke y un muchacho rubio, quien se acercó a ella amablemente. Uchiha ni se inmutó cuando la vio, solo tomó asiento a dos lugares de ella.

-Empieza la cacería.- Rio con sorna el pelirrojo. Se aproximó al pupitre de la pelirosa y se inclinó sobre él.

Ella lo miraba asombrada, tenía una perfecta mandíbula cuadrada, unos ojos cafés llenos de lujuria, y una sonrisa que gritaba egocentrismo. En fin, el muchacho tenía pinta de llevarse el mundo por delante, y era bastante lindo.

Alzó una ceja, mirándolo expectante. Persuadiendo el hecho de que estaban siendo observados por todos los presentes.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre, preciosa?

A Sakura no le agradó mucho la actitud del chico, no le gustaban los chicos malos en lo absoluto, pero algo en el captó su atención, así que le siguió el juego.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque yo te diré el mío, e iremos en una cita.

La mitad del salón estaba tan emocionado y concentrado en el espectáculo de miradas de los dos que no notaron al profesor cuando ingresó.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, en cierto modo le gustaba aquella situación.

-Alumnos, por favor tomen asiento. Señorita.- Le habló a la chica de pelo rosa-. Tengo entendido que es una transferida, ¿No es así?

Sakura asintió sin aportar nada.

-Bueno, yo soy Ibiki, y seré tu nuevo profesor de física.

* * *

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, y ya tenía tres ensayos para escribir. Al salir de la última clase –historia contemporánea- guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la cafetería, donde compró una simple ensalada y agua mineral. Se sentó cerca de una ventana, alejada del resto y sacó de su mochila la carta que le había dejado su madre, la leyó detenidamente mientras comía.

Mitsuri sabía que la pequeña mata castaña estaba a salvo, la pregunta era cómo y por qué lo alejó de ella. Ese sexto sentido que le dijo que solo siguiera su camino cuando Takeru desapareció seguía allí, impulsándola a seguir.

Se mordió el labio. Si se hubiera quedado en la estación de trenes nunca se habría enterado de que Takeru estaba vivo.

Quizá era el universo metiéndola en una parábola de la cual tendría que salir sola, para endurecer sus músculos y valerse por si misma.

 _-Cuando uno empieza a correr, lo que menos debe hacer es mirar atrás.- Le acarició el cabello con manos temblorosas.- A partir de ahora debes mirar hacia adelante._

Las circunstancias de su vida la habían hecho crecer y madurar de repente.

 _Pasadas las tres de la madrugada tres personas fueron sacudidas fuera de sus sueños por unos sonoros golpes en la puerta._

 _Despabilada, tapó las bocas de sus hijos con sus manos procurando amortiguar cualquier sonido que amenazara con salir. La pequeña de once años puso sus manitos sobre las de su mamá intentando ayudar, ya que su respiración se volvía agitada. Si no las escuchaban no sabrían que estaban ahí._

 _Necesitaban una salida. No podía esconderlos bajo la cama o en un armario, él lo sabría y sería el fin._

 _Vivían en el tercer piso de un edificio de pequeños mono ambientes, y la única salida era la escalera de incendios. Mitsuri actuó rápido y condujo a sus hijos fuera del lugar, Takeru, bajó fácilmente a pesar de ser un infante de solo cinco años. La rubia le dio una última orden a su hija y se escabulló entre las sombras para enfrentar a su ex marido._

 _Sakura temblaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba cargada de miedo y adrenalina. Con cuidado piso cada escalón, manteniendo los ojos en el castaño que la miraba con abiertos orbes verdes. Entonces cayó._

 _El aire parecía traspasar su cuerpo y envolver su alma. Cerró los ojos en ese momento efímero, con la esperanza de que el golpe la matara, así podría terminar de dormir y dejar de correr. Pero no lo hizo._

 _Aterrizó en el capo de un auto y todo su ser ardió de dolor, y de su nariz descendían unos calientes hilos de sangre. El destino, Dios, el universo, ponle el nombre que quieras, pero eso quiso que Sakura Haruno siguiera con vida, su aeternum no terminaba allí, el sol y la luna se habían puesto de acuerdo en darle otra oportunidad._

 _Entonces, cuando sus ojos ya no veían más que siluetas alguien la alzó, y Sakura se dejó hacer, porque eso estaba bien._

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose la sacó de su recuerdo. Se secó las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban involuntariamente de sus ojos y soltó un quejido inaudible, recobrando la compostura.

-¡Sakura!

Justo a tiempo.

-Hola, Hinata-chan.

-Creí que estarías aquí, te busqué en el dormitorio y en el salón pero ya te habías ido.

¿Salón? Si Hinata iba a su misma clase, entonces ¿por qué no la vio?

-Es que necesitaba aire fresco. ¿Me buscabas?- Cuestionó.

-Sí, quería presentarte a alguien.- Y como si fuera magia, justo en ese momento un grupo de personas ingresó a la cafetería.-¡Ahí están! Sakura, ella es Tenten, Kiba y él es Shikamaru.

Dijo señalando a una bonita morena, un chico con dos extraños tatuajes en el rostro y uno con una expresión casi aburrida.

Sakura cerró sus libros y escondió en ellos la carta, ofreciendo una sonrisa y saludando a todos.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, Sakura-chan?

Ella asintió, parándose y comenzando a andar al lado del chico de tatuajes, Kiba al parecer.

Recorrieron los interminables pasillos del instituto hasta una puerta pequeña que Sakura no había visto antes, entraron y bajaron una pequeña escalera, segundos después abrieron una puerta en lo que parecía ser el techo, y subieron otra escalera.

-Es un atajo.- Menciono suave la chica de moñitos casi leyendo la confusión en el rostro de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al encontrarse en una parte lejana del campus. Se imaginó cuantos pasadizos secretos se escondían tras los cuadros de los pasillos, y cuantos había ignorado desde su llegada.

-Caminar hasta aquí es cansador. Oí que hay una chica nueva en la escuela.

Sakura sintió encogerse al ser tomada por sorpresa, y disimulando su nerviosismo afiló la mirada.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-No puede ser.- Kiba se alejó un poco.

-Lo escuché en el baño después de química. Creo que de unos niños de segundo año.

-La última fue Kaya… ¿Creen que ha vuelto a empezar?

Hinata, que parecía tan dulce a simple vista, ahora poseía un aura de muerte. El aire que se respiraba estaba denso como el fango. Nadie hablaba a no ser que contestaran una pregunta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Deben encontrarla y sacarla de aquí. ¡Todos estaremos en peligro!.- Habló bajito Tenten.

Si preguntaba que estaba pasando la descubrían, y debía conseguir respuestas rápido.

-Lo lamento, debo escribir un ensayo.- Murmuró intentando regresar.

Ellos parecían perdidos en un limbo de pensamientos. Los ojos humanos tienden a mostrar lo que sientes. Brillan y hablan.

Los ojos de estas personas estaban vacíos y opacos. Estaban fundidos en preocupación y silenciosa agonía. Sakura desconocía aun la razón, pero la encontraría.

Corrió.

Se chocó contra varias personas que la miraban feo. Sus piernas temblaban y ardían de dolor, pero no paró hasta llegar a la habitación 107. Entró sin tocar, y se encontró a un azabache muy concentrado leyendo un libro en su escritorio. Él la miró sorprendido.

-Dime porque todos le temen a los nuevos. ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!

Sasuke palideció.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaa

¿Rapidito ah?

No me peguen, tengo planeado un buen desenlace con Sasuke.

¿Les gustó? Cuentenme en los reviews!

~Ocean Dust.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 ** _¿Fantasmas?_**

.

 _La mente humana es maravillosa. Un pedazo de carne puede imaginar universos alternos en 90 minutos y hacerlos sentir reales. Puede manejar situaciones involuntarias con perfecta sincronía y sabiduría. Pero también puede ser la nebulosa en la que se mesclan los pensamientos más oscuros, se fusionan con visiones retorcidas de lo morboso, y es en ella donde finalmente se concibe un pensamiento impuro y desagradable, exuberante de brea negra y pegajosa._

-¿Recuerdas a Mia Tobaku?

La pelirrosa asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke por su parte suspiró. Se sentía frustrado, no tenía ganas de explicar semejante hazaña, y aquella chica lograba ponerlo algo incómodo.

-Tal vez quieras sentarte, es algo largo.- Comenzó, rascándose ligeramente la nuca. Ella obedeció-. Hace unos treinta años ella entró a este colegio, y nadie sabe por qué o como, pero unas semanas después Kitana Yamanaka la encontró muerta en el baño de mujeres del edificio principal. Su cuerpo desapareció.

Esto aún no contestaba las interrogantes de Sakura, pero él prosiguió:

-El año siguiente entró un chico a la clase de segundo año, y le ocurrió lo mismo. Esa _cosa_ ha le ha ocurrido a cada persona nueva en el colegio. Pero no solo a ellos, sino que a su vez, han desaparecido alumnos regulares. Nadie sabe a dónde van o que ocurre con ellos. Es por eso que todos le temen a los nuevos. Nadie quiere desaparecer o morir.

-¿Por qué no me temes? –Cuestionó después de un rato, mirándolo con grandes ojos verdes.

-No tengo razones para temerte.

-Claro que sí, tu acabas de…

-¡Tú no eres así!

Ella calló.

-Eres diferente. Yo… solo sé que no te pasará nada. Pero no puedo asegurar que el resto estará tranquilo, por eso debes mantenerlo oculto, darías vuelta el instituto. Todo el orden se iría a la mierda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que pasará?

Sasuke bajó la vista por unos segundos, y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro.- Eso no importa ahora. Solo concéntrate en no sobresalir.

Y entonces, Sakura arqueó una ceja, tomando un mechón de pelo y mostrándoselo a Sasuke.

Él rio bajito. Tenía una hermosa risa.

* * *

Naruto había invitado a Hinata en una cita.

Hace mucho que no lo hacían, eso de salir y comer y besarse. A Hinata le parecía tierno y se emocionó cuando este se lo propuso, así que acepto y se puso bonita, para **_él._** Se enfundó en unos jeans de color azul algo holgados con un delgado cinturón negro, una blusa blanca con encaje y unas ballerinas negras.

Cuando lo vió casi se desmaya.

Estaba resplandeciente en un improvisado traje, con jeans negros y converse, una camisa azul oscuro y un saco que dejó desabotonado.

Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto Namikaze.

Y él no lo sabía, hasta que en una fiesta, jugando a la botella, se puso celoso cuando Kiba la besó. Tan celoso que se levantó de golpe y salió al patio a ver las estrellas, las estrellas lo calmaban.

Hinata se sintió culpable y fue a verlo, entonces el la besó e hizo de la morena la chica más feliz del universo.

Han estado juntos desde entonces.

El aparatoso rubio condujo hasta la ciudad -Londres- y paró en cada lugar que le pareció pintoresco, para tomarse una foto allí con su adorada Hinata-chan.

Cenaron en un restaurante italiano, y bebieron jugo de naranja, porque eran niños y su amor era inocente.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Naruto-kun.- Le sonrió con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

-Estoy armando las bases para una vida a tu lado, y quiero hacerlas bien para que nunca se rompa lo que sea que construyamos juntos.- Confesó tomando su delicada mano entre las dos de él.

Hianata se sonrojó, y lo miró, lo contempló y guardó en su memoria para siempre.

Demonios, como se amaban.

La cena continuó normalmente, y luego Hinata se ofreció a llevar a Naruto a un sitio en la playa, él aceptó gustoso y le dio las llaves de su coche.

Hinata condujo por más o menos una hora, y finalmente llegó al lugar.

Era precioso, la arena estaba más limpia y clara que en el resto de la playa, había un pequeño claro con flores silvestres que perfumaban el aire, y el océano hacía el más refrescante sonido. Hinata sabía que le gustaría, porque allí no habían luces urbanas, lo que permitía ver a la perfección el cielo nocturno.

-Oh, Hinata-chan.

Se sentaron en el borde, metiendo los pies en el agua helada y disfrutaron del silencio, no necesitaban hablar para expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero luego un grito agudo los sacó de la paz efímera. Ambos se miraron extrañados, y antes de que la morena pudiese protestar, Naruto se paró y fue en dirección al sonido, porque se supone que eso es lo que hace un hombre.

Estaba nervioso y sentía un ligero vacío en el estómago, cosa rara al haber comido como bestia hace una hora. Pero sobre todo se sentía orgulloso de poder verse fuerte e imponente frente a su Hinata.

Soltó aire despacito y se acercó a unos árboles.

Hinata por su parte se mantenía atrás, mirándolo con cuidado.

-Naruto creo que deberíamos irnos.

Y el rubio se fundió en las sombras.

-Cariño, por favor, vámonos.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-Aguarda un segundo, creo que algo malo ha pasado.

Oyó ya a la distancia y se desesperó. Algo agitada aumento el paso, recorriendo el mismo camino que su novio.

Pero el ya no estaba.

-¿Naruto?

Buscó por toda la zona sin perder de vista el claro, no quería perderse. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a aflorar por sus brillantes orbes grises.

-¡Naruto!

* * *

Se perdió en el suave balanceo de una pluma de algún ave que pasaba por allí, sus ojos iban perfectamente con el vaivén rítmico, semi-perfecto, sino fuera porque Sasuke le estaba hablando. La había sacado al patio, porque luego de la "confesión", a Sakura le dio un ataque de nervios y comenzó a toser sin parar.

El patio interno era bastante grande, y tenía una entrada que se conectaba con el enorme campus que rodeaba al instituto. Había estatuas por todos lados, y columnas de piedra que se pegaban a cada esquina, como si fuera un esqueleto en el cual ellos estaban presos. El campus se dividía a su vez en cuatro partes, cada una de ellas separada por coloridos árboles y estatuas, estatuas y más estatuas. A Sakura le gustó una en particular, era una sirena con una espada en las manos, atravesando un pez de tamaño considerable. Le resultaba gracioso, pues una sirena no mata a los peces, los protege. Y se preguntó si así eran las cosas en la tierra, donde en vez de acunarte, te apuñalan por la espalda.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella alzó la vista. –Sí, algo.

-Si quieres podemos ir por un poco de comida, o puedes ir a dormir.

Su tono era duro y guardaba algo de preocupación en él.

No la miraba a los ojos y Sakura se preguntaba por qué.

Ella estaba ida también, no se concentraba en nada en particular, y su cabeza parecía querer atornillar cada pensamiento y elevarlo a la máxima potencia. Quería gritarles que se callasen pero eran las diez de la noche y Sasuke pensaría que estaba loca.

Y de la nada un flamante auto negro ingresó por el gigante umbral de la entrada, de él bajo una chica con ojos rojos y temblorosas manos.

Sakura se paró al reconocerla.

-¿Hinata-chan?

Sasuke volteó a verla, y temió lo peor.

-Na…Naruto-kun…- No pudo terminar la frase porque de su garganta escapaban hipidos sonoros que no la dejaban respirar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto-kun? –Sakura le hablaba como si de un infante desorientado se tratara.

Hinata no hacía más que llorar y gritar el nombre de su amado. No había palabra que calmara su llanto. Entonces algunas luces del instituto comenzaron a prenderse, y de la puerta salió primero una chica rubia de coleta alta, luego un grupo de varones, seguidos por unos profesores.

Sakura miró bien a la primera. La rubia observó la escena por unos segundos, arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente y volvió a entrar.

Ahora un profesor intentaba (fallaba) agarrar a la desconsolada Hinata, quien no tenía fuerza suficiente para pararse por sí sola.

Sasuke por su parte solo miró al cielo, a las estrellas, y supo que tenía razón.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se enfundó en el uniforme y dejó su cabello suelto, pero ató el listón negro alrededor de su cabeza, era su marca personal.

Las personas en los pasillos no hablaban, solo compartían miradas de complicidad y angustia. Vio a unas niñas de primero llorando, y recordó a Hinata.

Un profesor había dicho que la internarían en la enfermería hasta que se calmase, asique fue a verla.

Estaba dormida y tendida en una cama demasiado blanca, con un paño en la frente y las mejillas rojas, a su lado un muchacho castaño apretaba con fuerza su mano.

-¿Está bien?

Él volteó a verla, y asintió.- Solo está dormida, no ha dormido en toda la noche.

Sakura se acercó despacio. No quería parecer metiche, pero la verdad es que se preocupaba por Hinata, a pesar de que la había conocido dos días atrás.

-Lo siento. Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga.- Se presentó él extendiéndole una mano a Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno.- Se la estrechó. Le llamaba la atención como todos eran tan formales y respetuosos en ese lugar, ella estaba acostumbrada algo completamente diferente.

-Disculpa la intromisión, pero ¿Eres su hermano o algo así?

A Neji pareció no molestarle la pregunta.- Somos primos.

Sakura asintió.

-Haruno-san, ¿podrías decirle a Tenten que estaré aquí por el momento? Ella comentó que se conocían y yo…

-Por supuesto, iré ahora mismo.

Neji le ofreció una débil sonrisa como agradecimiento y la vio irse por el pasillo.

* * *

En las aulas de cálculo, un azabache no lograba mantener la concentración. Estaba perdido en sus voces interiores. ¿Cómo era posible que ningún profesor se dignara a hablar de Naruto?

Por supuesto todos sabían lo que había pasado. Se había corrido el rumor de que una chica había entrado a Stockwright y luego su mejor amigo desapareció.

Su mente era un remolino que arrasaba contra sí mismo. Estaba convencido de que Sakura no era el problema, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ignorarla solo causaría más problemas. Enfrentarla también. Se sintió traicionado, la odió por segundos, la dio asco el solo hecho de pensar en ella, pero oh, ahí estaba de nuevo, ahí estaba la duda, agrietando su cordura y gritándole que no, que Sakura no tenía la culpa de que su escuela estuviera maldita. Se convenció de eso.

 _Sakura no tiene la culpa, voy a llegar al fondo de esto._

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podría hablar con Tenten-san un momento?

Sasuke reconoció la severidad en la azucarada voz de la pelirrosa y la miró. Estaba algo agitada, sus ojos gritaban desesperación y sus mejillas adornadas con un suave tinte rosado, había estado corriendo. Claro que fue el único que lo noto, nadie habría descifrado la parsimonia de las palaras de Haruno Sakura.

Con el permiso del profesor, Tenten caminó fuera del salón, con una ceja arqueada.

El azabache observó con cuidado, todo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Con un ligero golpe en el pupitre, se levantó y corrió detrás de ellas, ganándose un regaño por parte de Kurenai-sensei.

Por su parte Sakura no esperó y la tomó del brazo apenas cruzó la puerta, echándose a correr lejos del edificio de clases.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera, Sakura! ¿Qué haces?

La pelirrosa la soltó.- Vamos a descubrir qué diablos sucede aquí.

-¿Estás loca? No podemos salir de clases y esto es peligro…

-Naruto está desaparecido. Y debemos encontrarlo. No finjas que no quieres ponerle un fin a esta locura.

Tenten calló.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Buscar información, hablar con las personas adecuadas, no lo sé.

-¿Con quién vas a hablar?- El pelinegro caminaba hacia ellas con las manos en los bolsillos-. Vamos, Sakura, cualquier cosa que estés pensando ya se ha tratado y no dio resultado.

-¿Y qué? ¿Prefieres quedarte ahí sentado en vez de buscar a Naruto?

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por él? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Sakura apretó los puños.- No, no lo conozco, pero he visto el efecto que causa en Hinata-chan, y en el colegio. Y sé que es que tu familia te extrañe, sé que es extrañar a alguien y no saber dónde está, o como esta, o si siquiera esta con vida. Así que hazte a un lado y déjame resolver esto de la mejor manera que puedo, o ayúdame.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura había empezado a gritarle a un estupefacto Sasuke, y dos gruesas lágrimas atravesaban su pálido rostro.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan tiene razón. Deberíamos ir a la torre de astronomía.- Murmuró Tenten mirando de reojo a dos chicas que pasaban por allí.

Sakura respiró hondo y se dejó guiar por los dos, cruzaron innumerables pasillos, y entraron en una puerta pequeña, que daba derecho a una estrecha escalera. Minutos después estaban en una polvorienta salita con algunas mesas y planos, rodeada por ventanas que dejaban ver el campus, y detrás de él, el bosque.

-Necesitamos saber bien que es lo que pasa aquí. No solo rumores.- Dijo Haruno revolviendo entre algunos papeles.

-Tal vez algún libro… O informes.

-Repite eso Tenten.

-Tal vez algún libro o informes.

Sasuke Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par.- Hay actas, registros de todo lo que pasa en un año, guardados aquí. Mi hermano Itachi me habló de ellos.

-Deberíamos buscar en la oficina del decano.

-No. -Interrumpió Sakura-. Deben estar en algún lugar seguro, después de todo son registros históricos. ¿Aquí hay alguna clase de biblioteca?

Sasuke y Tenten se miraron extrañados y luego asintieron.

-Está cerrada.- Dijo Tenten-. Pero creo saber quién puede ayudarnos a entrar.

* * *

-Lo que me pides es imposible, Ama.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que debe haber alguna llave, o quizás un pasadizo.

Shikamaru Nara apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, suspirando lento-. No sé si hay una llave, pero hay un mapa.

-Solo necesitamos entrar.- Habló Sakura por primera vez, estaba recostada contra una columna intentando pensar en algo útil.

-Puedo hacer eso.

Minutos después los cuatro adolescentes caminaban entre el laberinto de Stockwright. Doblaron aquí, subieron escaleras acá. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala común. Sakura la recordaba, allí se había perdido ayer.

Shikamaru rodeó el lugar con la mirada, intentando recordar dónde había puesto el mapa. Entonces se giró hacia una estantería, contó los libros con los dedos y sacó el séptimo.

-Nadie leería esta porquería, es un escondite genial.- Dijo a oídos de todos, sacando de la tapa del libro un papel amarillento-. Esto me ayudó a ubicarme en la primaria, se lo robé al director.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo lo vi en su escritorio y lo tomé.

-¿Qué hacías en su oficina? Nadie entra allí.- Habló Sasuke.

-No lo recuerdo. Pero aquí tienen, cada rincón del castillo está en ese mapa, úsenlo bien. Y espero que… encuentren a Naruto.

-¿No nos acompañarás?

-Es problemático. Alguien podría sospechar y todo se iría a la mierda.

Sakura, quien no dijo más de dos palabras en todo el día se acercó a él, notando un aire de tensión en su rostro-. Gracias, Shikamaru.

Él asintió y los dejó solos.

El mapa, y vaya mapa, tenía detallado como recorrer el instituto por los pasillos y adentro de las paredes. Si bien antiguamente era un castillo, ahora estaba un poco remodelado para la comodidad de los estudiantes. El rey había hecho construir ramas internas, vías de escape y atajos por todo el lugar.

Sakura se sentía útil y poderosa. Sentía que estaba cada vez un paso más cerca de desencadenar el nudo, de abrir las puertas cerradas con secretos y encontrar la verdad. La verdad de porqué había estado huyendo toda su vida, de porqué su madre la internó en ese lugar, justo en ese momento, de porqué Takeru había desaparecido, lo cual ahora culpaba en ella misma, porque era nueva y él igual, y los nuevos desaparecen. Pero no podía ser, no. Porque su madre sabía que él estaba bien.

 ** _Bien._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jelowwwww_**

 ** _He estado un poco triste estos últimos días así que me tomé la libertad de actualizar rápido para que no sufran, la semana que viene terminaré con el absurdo tema del colegio y actualizaré con más frecuencia._**

 ** _Los amo, ¿Saben?_**

 ** _~Ocean Dust._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_._**

 ** _Presión, pressure, pressione, druck,_** ** _圧_** ** _力_**

 ** _._**

 _It's like an avalanche, I feel myself go under._

 _Cause the weight of it is like hands around my neck._

Dos meses.

Octubre 10.

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun._

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la vida se lo llevo.

En ese tiempo, Sakura había podido conocer mejor a todos, y se ganó un buen castigo por deambular en partes restringidas del colegio, como la torre de astronomía.

No habían averiguado nada. Pues ahora tenían a Shizune detrás de ellos todo el día. El director mismo mandó a custodiarlos. Sakura estaba histérica. Si algo le molestaba más que tener gente pegada a ella todo el tiempo, era no tener privacidad.

Hinata había salido de la enfermería luego de dos semanas, ahora camina lento por los pasillos, y a veces pasa por su habitación, imaginando que Naruto está allí y le sonreirá como siempre.

Quería a su rubio.

Sasuke finalmente había tocado fondo. Luego de que Ino Yamanaka los había delatado con el director se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso. Y su padre siempre le dijo "No pises el lodo, o te hundirás", como todo Uchiha el obedeció.

No solo dejó de intentar conseguir respuestas, sino que raramente salía de su dormitorio. Extrañaba a Naruto y nadie era capaz de llenar el vacío de su mejor amigo.

Ese día era particularmente horrible. Hinata se había tomado la libertad de llevarle flores a su dormitorio, Tenten y Kiba la siguieron, y luego Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, y sorpresivamente, Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Sakura pasó tres eternos minutos golpeando la puerta que tenía una placa dorada que decía claramente 107. Su paciencia no duró y entró, encontrándose con oscuridad pura.

Se había saltado las clases para poder visitar a Sasuke sin que Kiba estuviera en la habitación.

Caminó despacio y se encontró con un bulto sobresaliente bajo un montón de mantas. Su corazón se achicó al ver al imponente Sasuke Uchiha tan pequeño e indefenso, se sentó en la cama y pasó sus finos dedos entre las hebras de cabello negro en un gesto maternal.

Al rato, Sasuke despertó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono a la defensiva, sentándose rápidamente.

-Yo solo… quería ver como estabas.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Le salió del alma, nunca en su vida se imaginó a ella misma pidiendo algún tipo de cariño de otra persona.

Y él nunca se imaginó a si mismo dando afecto sin nada a cambio.

Se abrazaron por un buen rato, Sasuke encontraba confort infinito en los delgados brazos de Sakura Haruno, a decir verdad, estaba algo nervioso. La razón de ser de ella en ese momento era contenerlo y animarlo, porque estaba pasando por un momento horrible y era difícil, y ella no podía hacer nada más que prestarle el hombro para que se echase un buen llanto de vez en cuando. No era literal, por supuesto. Sasuke nunca en su vida se tomaría la libertad de llorar enfrente a alguien, menos si ese alguien era una mujer. Pero el silencio era paz efímera en su más puro estado. Transparente y sencillo.

-Vamos a encontrar a Naruto.

Él la observó.- ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

Quizás ya era hora de que Sasuke supiera quien era ella en realidad, aunque ni ella lo sabía con certeza.

Tomó aire y empezó a relatar la historia de su vida, sin evadir ni un solo detalle. Sasuke miraba a algún punto perdido en la cama, y de vez en cuando la miraba a ella algo shockeado.

Todo se resumió al día en que se conocieron, y que Sakura supo que lo único que debía hacer, su único propósito y destino era detener aquella _cosa._

 _-Lo sé_ , Sasuke-kun. Sé que lo haremos. Solo necesitamos buscar y… encender la luz en los lugares oscuros.

-Es una locura.- Admitió el pasando sus dedos mecánicamente entre sus cabellos.

Sakura sonrió victoriosa, entonces formularon un pequeño plan: sacar a Shizune y entrar a la biblioteca. Emocionada, salió de la habitación en busca de Tenten para contarle las noticias. Y luego recordó.

 _"_ _Kitana Yamanaka la encontró muerta en el baño de mujeres del edificio principal. Su cuerpo desapareció."_

 _"_ _Ino Yamanaka ha dejado flores en la cama de Naruto."_

Le pegó como un balde de agua fría. Giró sobre sus talones y cambio el rumbo a el edificio Moiki.

Una vez en la sala común dudó, ¿Siquiera estaba ella allí? Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo, esa _cosa, si esa cosa,_ la había llevado hasta ahí con un propósito.

Y ese propósito estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Yamanaka.- La detuvo.

Ino la miró extrañada e intentó pasar de ella.

-Kitana Yamanaka.

-¿Qué? –Se defendió rápido Ino.

-Tú sabes que he dicho.

Entre sus ojos se proclamaba la guerra fría, Sakura no la dejó pasar, e Ino no intentó retroceder, y a pesar de que la pelirosa era al menos media cabeza más bajita que ella no quiso enfrentarla.

-¿Eres Sakura, verdad?

-Haruno Sakura.

La rubia abrió sus ojos azules –como los de Naruto- de par en par. -¿Quién es tu madre?

-Mitsuri Haruno.- Dijo saboreando cada palabra, como le encantaba tener poder sobre las personas, la mirada de Ino cada vez reflejaba más y más nerviosismo.

-Eres tú…

Eso la confundió.

-Tú vas a arreglar esto.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Nunca se dio el lujo de gritar sus intenciones al viento, y dudaba que el azabache o siquiera Tenten hubieran abierto la boca al respecto. Aquello era algo totalmente confidencial.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Kitana lo sabía.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

* * *

-Es mi hermana.- Explico Ino al atento par de ojos que la estudiaban-. Ella fue la que encontró el cuerpo de Mia, hace diesiciete años. Luego de eso, llegó a casa algo… Exaltada, estaba nerviosa y no podía quedarse quieta. Algo estaba mal con ella. –Pausa-. Luego se encerró conmigo en el baño, y dijo "Ella lo detendrá, la hija de Mitsuri, ella va a salvarlos".

Sakura estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, ahora mordiendo sus labios compulsivamente. Era un viejo hábito.

La presión en los hombros de la pelirosa se incrementó, sintió que caería en cualquier momento, que el piso debajo de sus pies se esfumaría y ella caería en un vacío en el que tendría que armar el rompecabezas que atacaba a Stockwright y a su preciada familia.

Antes estaba cerca de abrir las gigantescas puertas de la biblioteca y de sentir las respuestas chocar contra su cara como el viento –de otoño, ese le gusta-, pero ahora estaba subiendo una escalera eléctrica que bajaba, no había forma de cruzar el horizonte de eventos de ese agujero negro que consumía toda la luz de su vida.

 _Takeru, esa era su luz_

-Necesitamos sacar a Shizune del camino, Ino. Es la única forma para entrar en la biblioteca y sacar las actas de ese año.

La rubia miró a Tenten como queriendo buscar la respuesta en el rostro de esta. –Lo sé. Perdónenme por haberlos delatado… Entré en pánico.

Sakura y Tenten compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas ahora?

-Porque tú vas a traerla de vuelta. No lo entiendes y nunca lo harás. Hay algo en ti que puede salvarlos. No sabes lo importante que eres para Stockwright. Yo sabía que esto pasaría antes de cumplir siete años.

-Creí que habían sido treinta años.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke aún no lo supera…-Murmuró más para ella que para Sakura.

-¿Él qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-El hermano de Sasuke desapareció hace dos años.

 _-Hay actas, mi hermano Itachi me habló de ellas._

Sakura quedó inmóvil. ¿Por cuantas cosas había pasado aquel moreno de sonrisa bonita? Cosas que ella ignoraba porque realmente no conocía a Sasuke, ni a nadie. Sus compañeros eran solo eso, compañeros de clase que la apoyaban en la ardua tarea de encontrar personas desaparecidas.

 _¿Qué tan_ _ **sola**_ _estás, Sakura?_

El frío erizó su piel y su labio inferior tembló.

 _Muy sola._

-Sasuke sufrió un gran colapso emocional, tenía solo quince años. Recuerdo que antes éramos _amigos_. Luego se fue con su familia un verano, y cuando volvió no era el mismo, su sonrisa había cambiado. Los doctores dijeron que quedó atrapado en un "lapso de tiempo indeterminado"… Y luego el solo… Regresó.

-Debe haber sido muy duro para él…

-Lo fue.

Las tres callaron.

Tenten, quien se había ocupado de anotar cada detalle del relato de Ino, fue la primera en irse. Sus orbes cafés delataban el cansancio que la pobre chica sentía, nadie la había metido en la investigación, ella lo hizo por su cuenta, pero era evidente que no esperaba presión alguna más que de exámenes en su último año.

La rubia le deseó suerte a Sakura y se abstuvo de decir "llámame si me necesitas" cuando se fue. Era claro, Sakura estaba sola y con la carga de Sasuke y Tenten en su espalda.

Ahora camina sola por el instituto, memorizando cada pliegue, cada esquina y cada marca en el piso. Estaba oscuro y su estómago rugía con fuerza, debería haber almorzado.

La cafetería estaba probablemente cerrada al ser más de las diez de la noche, por lo tanto camino hasta su edificio y se encontró a si misma preparándose un café en la pequeña cocina de la sala común, sola.

Imagino que todos querrían estar juntos y a salvo en sus habitaciones, como si las paredes de los pasillos fuesen a tragárselos sin remordimiento alguno.

-Sakura-chan.

-¡Sasori –Dio un respingo, casi volcando el café en su uniforme.

El pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con afilados ojos color bordó clavados en los duros jades de la chica.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas, nena? Se supone que estes dormida.

-¿Hay toque de queda o algo así?

Sasori rio burlón ante la ingenuidad de Sakura, haciendo que esta arquease una ceja molesta.

-No oficialmente.

Sakura se inclinó sobre la nevera, manteniendo la taza caliente entre sus largos dedos, sus ojos recorriendo sin cuidado alguno a la imponente figura masculina que descansaba a menos de un metro de ella. Luego se concentró en el indivisible vapor que manaba de su bebida, amando como formaba bellos patrones para luego desvanecerse en la mezcla de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono. Sasori no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero se sentía diminuta a su lado, y eso le dificultaba la tarea de evadirlo totalmente. El chico era arrogante y extremadamente sexy hasta por los pies.

-Sakura.

Y los labios carnosos de él se estamparon contra los suyos.

Violentamente y con malicia.

La fuerza con la que Sasori la tomó del rostro hizo que la taza cayera y se rompiera contra el piso alfombrado, el café manchó la lana.

Sakura por su parte dejo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué respondía al fogoso beso del pelirrojo. Quería hacerlo y ya.

 _Y lo hizo._

Uchiha Sasuke había decidido salir del instituto por unos días. Por la mañana llamó un taxi y luego de una hora de viaje se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a la imponente casa Uchiha, a la cual no había entrado desde hace dos años.

Dubitativamente alzó su mano para llamar a la puerta. Los recuerdos lo azotaban como almohadazos, lo sentía vivo en su piel. A eso solía jugar con Itachi cuando niños. Recordó la angustia siempre presente en la hora de la cena, Mikoto siempre le servía su plato, el cual acababa frío y en la basura. Recordó pararse frente a su puerta para pedirle consejos sobre la escuela y luego solo dar media vuelta y volverse por donde había llegado. Recordó su sonrisa, y su presencia.

Golpeó.

Itachi Uchiha había sido el modelo a seguir del pequeño Sasuke desde el principio de los tiempos.

Se oyeron pasos adentro.

¿Qué tal si Mikoto ya no quería verlo por haberse aislado en vez de acompañarla en estos duros años?

¿Y si Fugaku había borrado su nombre por completo de su mente?

Ahora se enfrentaba a eso, a la desesperación y al deseo infinito de los cálidos abrazos de su madre.

Y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una figura musculosa con un par de arrugas bajo los ojos negros brillantes que tanto caracterizaban a esa familia. La máscara de severidad de hielo se derritió lentamente y aquellos orbes duros se cristalizaron.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de su padre envolviéndolo en un abrazo efímero.

-Sasuke…

Lo soltó despacio y se tomó unos minutos para observarlo bien, no había cambiado mucho: estaba mucho más alto, casi de su altura, sus rasgos eran más definidos y masculinos, pero sus ojos eran los mismos. Expresando paz y amabilidad, característicos de Mikoto. Fugaku no los tenía, no. Los suyos eran más severos y autoritarios -como los de Itachi-.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, pues realmente no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su estructurado padre.

Minutos después se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar, seguía tan acogedora como lo recordaba; adornada con detalles pequeños de colores marrones y rojos, muebles de madera y un bonito juego de sillones color crema. No se animó a acomodarse con toda la confianza del mundo, ya que había perdido algo el toque con su familia, y aparecer de la nada y esperar ser tratado de la misma manera era descortés.

-Hijo. –Le llamó Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer que desbordaba humildad, para luego darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sasuke suspiró.- Necesitaba alejarme de Sotckwright por unos días… Naruto ha desaparecido.

Mikoto se cubrió la boca con las manos en un gesto de sorpresa, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

-Tengo una amiga que puede resolver todo esto. Y quizás ella pueda traer de vuelta a Itachi.

Ambos adultos lo observaron sin expresión alguna, era como si le hubiese sacado las costuras a una herida que aún no sanaba, de esas que miras de vez en cuando y luego olvidas, porque si no piensas en ella entonces no duele.

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos, procesando la información.- Supongo que vas a quedarte aquí.

-Así es, si no es molestia.

-Nunca serías una molestia para nosotros, Sasuke-kun. -Interfirió rápido la mujer-. Te quedarás por el tiempo que desees.

Sasuke agradeció el gesto y fue a tomar una ducha para relajar los músculos.

* * *

Akasuna No Sasori era de por sí el chico más rebelde que Sakura haya conocido jamás. No quería demostrarlo, pero se lo debía a su leve socialización y a su frecuente cambio de domicilio. No sabía cómo actuar frente a él, por eso cuando la saco de la clase de literatura para llevarla a "un lindo sitio" solo le siguió la corriente fingiendo experiencia.

Se subieron al majestuoso audi del pelirrojo, y el la liberó del monótono ambiente escolar, para enseñarle el magnífico mundo del Reino Unido y sus bellísimas playas.

Sakura observaba el paisaje fundiéndose en su propio silencio y el suave zumbido del motor del auto.

-Solía venir aquí de niño. ¿Tú tienes algún lugar especial? Podríamos ir si quieres.

Sakura volteó la vista y apretó con fuerza la falda del uniforme entre sus delicados dedos. –No, de hecho.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

Ouch. Si contestaba mal Sasori podría deducir que no era una alumna regular del colegio, pero aun así fue con la verdad.

–Un pueblo lejano cerca de Tokio, Konoha. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Él la miró por unos segundos y después volvió la vista al camino.

–Yo también.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace dieciséis años.

El transcurso al "lindo sitio" fue más largo de lo que Sakura esperaba, se la pasó evadiendo preguntas del chico, se sentía acorralada.

A lo lejos vio una delgada línea azul que más tarde se fue agrandando, bordeada por unos metros de arena blanca, luego, más cerca de la carretera había un prado lleno de altas flores de colores.

Bajaron del auto y Sakura sintió la suave brisa otoñal acariciando su piel, cerró con fuerza los ojos e inspiró el perfume de cada pétalo. Camino con cuidado de no pisar ninguna flor, haciendo su camino hasta la pequeña playa. Se sentó y disfrutó de la vista con Sasori a su lado.

-Este lugar está escondido del resto del distrito, solo hay unas cuantas familias que lo conocen.

Los ojos de Sakura viajaron desde los de Sasori hacia el prado, una de las flores no era blanca y rosa, sino de un color más marrón.

Un tronco, pensó, pero luego vislumbró que este se mecía con la brisa, despertando su curiosidad. Dejó solo al chico para caminar hacia _eso._

Con cada paso que daba la mata marrón parecía alejarse, y Sakura se detuvo de golpe; no era una mata marrón, era una mata **_castaña._** Se largó a correr detrás de eso con toda la fuerza de sus pies, intentando alcanzarlo, intentando llegar a él, porque era él y Sakura lo sabía.

El cabello se movió con más fuerza cuando la cabecita volteó a verla y sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura saltara un latido. Aumentó la velocidad.

-¡Takeru!

 _Deja de correr, vuelve, detente._

 _-¡Takeru!_

 _Para, ven conmigo, aquí._

- _Sakura-chan._

Oyó su voz, su voz dulce e inocente que siempre le llamaba cuando estaba en aprietos, la voz con la que le decía "buenas noches, Sakura-chan", la voz del niño que se le había dado a proteger, y ella le falló, no lo cuidó y ahora su pequeño hermano había desaparecido, y era su culpa y de nadie más.

Las lágrimas bañaban su sonrojado rostro, aún no había parado de correr.

-¡Sakura!

 _Ven a mí, ven a mí._

Frente a ella apareció una inmensa flor de pétalos amarillos, ahora las flores le llegaban a las rodillas, y su modesto uniforme había sido reemplazado con un vestidito rosa ajustado en la cintura.

Tomó la flor más grande y pesada y notó que sus manos eran más pequeñas, intentó arrancarla y con mucha fuerza lo hizo, pues necesitaba el camino libre para buscar a Takeru.

-Sakura, detente.

Su nombre otra vez, ahora pronunciado con enfado. Se giró y vio a Sasori penetrándola con la mirada. Saltó la flor que creía haber tirado al suelo inútilmente –ya no estaba- y salió corriendo cual cobarde y emprendió la búsqueda de _su_ mata castaña.

Que tampoco estaba.

 _No._

-¡Takeru!

Sus pies la llevaban en direcciones que ella no conocía, ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? No, tal vez adelante o atrás. Giraba sobre su eje, ahora caminaba para adelante, lo sabía porque se acercaba a un árbol.

-Sakura-chan.

Lo oyó de nuevo, agrietando su raciocinio, implantando en ella la vacilación de la duda.

 _-¿Dónde estás?_

En las películas las personas buscadas están generalmente detrás del protagonista, así que giró otra vez: no estaba.

 _-¿Dónde estoy_ _ **yo**_ _?_

Mitsuri Haruno estaba descansando bajo la copa del árbol que había sido su guía, Hiroshi Satade sonreía orgulloso, y Sakura Haruno revoloteaba entre las bonitas flores, haciendo saltar el polen y algunos pétalos, y luego cortó un _girasol._

¿Estaba viendo el pasado? ¿Era una visión?

Sakura Haruno nació el veintiocho de marzo en Konoha, su madre es Mitsuri, y la ama, su padre es Hiroshi, quien la odia. Recuerda a unos niños, pero no sabe quiénes son. Los busca en su mente y no los encuentra.

 _-Sakura-chan._

Escucha, busca y no ve. Ve una cosa, sí, puntos negros a los costados de sus ojos, se intensifican y ella siente que ahora flota con el polen, el oxígeno y el dióxido de carbono.

 _El polen, el oxígeno y el dióxido de carbono._

Y Sakura Haruno pierde la conciencia.

* * *

Mi frustración con este capítulo alcanza niveles infrahumanos. Espero les guste, de verdad.

Los amoOoOo

~Ocean Dust


	5. Chapter 5

**_._**

 ** _HH_**

 ** _._**

Las manos de Haruno Sakura eran como dos ladrillos imposibles de mover. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se había desconectado del sistema nervioso central, y no respondía.

-Buenos días estrellita-. Le dijeron suavecito.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en la pequeña castaña que le sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Qué…

-Te desmayaste. Sasori recibió una suspensión de dos semanas por sacarte del colegio y traerte semi muerta. -Le contestó la obvia pregunta.

Sakura envolvió sus cabellos entre sus dedos, ahogando un suspiro.

No recordaba exactamente qué había pasado, poco le importaba de todas maneras, solo quería descansar en la privacidad de su casa, quería volver.

Pero ahí estaba la duda.

¿A dónde iría exactamente?

Con Takuru, esa era su casa.

El único inconveniente era que Takeru estaba perdido, su casa estaba perdida. Y ya no tenía fuerzas para buscar.

* * *

-Hola, ma. Es Ino.

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

La rubia se mordió el labio. –Sakura Haruno ha entrado al colegio… Ya sabes, la hija de Mitsuri.

Silencio sepulcral es todo lo que obtuvo.

-Ella puede traer a Kitana de vuelta.

 _-¡No digas ese nombre jamás! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a tu atormentada madre para hablar de cosas tontas y sin sentido? ¿No deberías estar estudiando? Ese instituto privado es uno de los más costosos de Londres. Que falta de respe…_

Y colgó.

Había decidido intentar conciliar una relación normal con su madre, notando inmediatamente que era algo imposible, pues la cuarentona se negaba a entrar en razón y darle una oportunidad a la realidad. Estaba cansada.

Ino se quedó en el edificio principal, pegada al teléfono público. En su mente divagaban los más míseros escenarios: _Kitana vivía, su madre la quería, no estaba sola._

Al parecer, todos los alumnos del Stockwright Western School compartían una cualidad inconfundible.

 _Estaban solos y heridos._

Las lágrimas caían con fuerza de sus brillantes ojos celestes. Qué inútil se sentía.

-¿Ino?

Se limpió rápido el rostro al ver a Sai a unos metros adelante. -¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame sola! -Y se fue.

Su pecho parecía expandirse solo para luego cerrarse, una y otra vez, achicándose más y más cada vez. Comprimiendo sus órganos, coagulando su sangre, dejándola seca y sin vida.

De sus temblorosos labios escaparon unos cuantos sollozos infantiles. ¿Qué diablos tenía Sakura Haruno que podía traer a su hermana de vuelta? ¿Y por qué no hacía algo rápido?

Tal vez Sakura no era la respuesta, porque Naruto estaba desaparecido y se suponía que ella iba a arreglar las cosas.

 _Maldición, Sakura._

Se permitió llorar un poco más sin que nadie la viese, pues Ino Yamanaka no es una de las chicas más autoritarias del instituto por nada, le había costado demasiado llegar a la cima, ser porrista del equipo de futbol, y ser una de las chicas más deseadas. Había puesto todo su empeño en construir una reputación estilo sueño americano, y vaya que lo había logrado. Por eso debe esforzarse en llorar en su cuarto, de noche, cuando Karin está durmiendo o con algún chico y la oscuridad le sirve de manto celestial y la oculta de miradas curiosas.

Porque ella es una **_princesa_** y las princesas son siempre perfectas.

Pero ella a veces no quería ser princesa.

Solo **_humana._**

* * *

Sasuke caminó por los pasillos de su antigua casa con cuidado, no quería ser invasivo. Entró a la vieja oficina de su padre, donde solía jugar con Itachi de noche en un rincón. Cada cosa estaba igual que como la recordaba.

Deambuló por un rato más. Sus padres habían salido a hacer unas compras, le resultó raro que ahora actuaran como una familia unida y normal que hace las compras, anteriormente cada uno se encerraba en su respectiva parte de la casa y manejaba asuntos del trabajo, dejando a sus niños al cuidado de alguna niñera barata. La cual se quedaba mirando televisión. Itachi se hizo cargo de Sasuke hasta que este tuvo la madurez suficiente como para valerse por su cuenta.

Se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta del pasillo, como había hecho hace dos años, imaginando como un universo se desataba adentro, galaxias colapsando y estrellas naciendo. Solía pensar que si abría esa puerta caería en el espacio y su cabeza explotaría por la falta de oxígeno.

Tal vez era una buena oportunidad para finalmente librarse de sus responsabilidades y agrietada realidad.

Abrió la puerta y pisó tentativo el alfombrado suelo, _no había tal cosa como el espacio exterior._ Solo una cama, un closet y un escritorio, además de varios lujos electrónicos. La pared de la derecha estaba adornada con un montón de fotografías de Itachi, con familia y amigos, con alguna que otra chica con la que había salido, y con algunos trofeos de natación, nadar era su **_orgullo._**

Un suspiro pesado cruzó sus labios al fijar la vista en una fotografía en particular: era de ellos dos cuando eran niños, estaban jugando en la piscina municipal de su pueblo natal.

 _-¡Mamá!_

 _-¡Sasuke está mojando mi cabello!_

 _-¡No es cierto!_

 _Mikoto sonreía orgullosa de sus pequeños mientras preparaba algunos aperitivos al lado de Fugaku, quien reposaba tranquilo bajo la sombra de una sombrilla._

 _Era uno de los veranos más calurosos y la única manera de hacer que los pequeños herederos Uchiha no caminasen por las paredes era llevarlos a ese complejo acuático._

 _Sasuke saltó en la espalda de su hermano mayor, enredando sus delgados bracitos alrededor de su cuello, el otro gruñó fastidiado y sujetó sus piernas._

 _Mikoto tomó una vieja cámara fotográfica y enmarcó cada momento de la tarde en una foto. Uchiha Itachi sonrió a la cámara, Sasuke ni se dio cuenta, por lo que salía con una expresión de una mezcla de emoción y felicidad al estar tan lejos del suelo en los protectores brazos de su hermano._

 _Lo adoraba._

Lo admira y adora ahora también.

* * *

El deseo es más fuerte que la razón, es lo que dicen.

Sus impulsos la llevaron al lugar en el que estaba ahora, todo había sido producto de su maldito sexto sentido, no era vidente ni nada por el estilo, pero había algo -esa cosa- que le decía que hacer, y ella había escuchado atentamente a las palabras silentes que la guiaban en el camino a las respuestas.

Hinata estaba en clase de Geografía a esta hora (11:23 a.m) así que podría disfrutar de la soledad de su cuarto por un rato. Quiso leer la carta de Mitsuri una vez más, tal vez si la leía con mayor atención encontraría algún detalle que no vio la última vez, algún indicio del siguiente paso.

 _-Dame una señal, madre._

Y al tomar el sobre sintió la protuberancia dentro del papel.

 _La llave._

Era grande y dorada, con un círculo encerrando dos letras hache en la punta.

Automáticamente saltó de la cama, entrando al closet y buscando el _mapa_ entre la ropa. Tomó también un bolso mediano, en el que metió una pequeña linterna, una navaja, el mapa, un encendedor y la llave.

A esta hora Shizune estaría vigilando solo a Tenten, ya que ella supuestamente seguía en la enfermería. Eso le garantizaba una coartada perfecta.

Decidió empezar en el edificio principal, pues allí comenzaba a ramificarse el castillo. Una vez ahí intentó leer el mapa, había un pasillo directo a la biblioteca, el único problema es que estaba bajo el castillo y para llegar a él había que atravesar una serie de túneles que comenzaban en el gimnasio.

Se guio sola hasta el inmenso recinto; según las instrucciones había una pequeña trampilla detrás de las tribunas.

Sus zapatos resonaban contra el impecable piso de madera con cada paso que daba, fuerte y decidido. La trampilla era bastante grande y bajó por ella sin problemas. Una vez que hubo tocado el polvoriento suelo, sacó la linterna y la sujetó entre sus dientes, alumbrando el mapa y mirando en todas direcciones.

Las paredes eran de piedra y cada tantos metros había un extenso recoveco oscuro, obligadamente entró en uno.

El olor a humedad era completamente insoportable, y creyó ver pasar unas cuantas ratas y otras alimañas pequeñas. Pisó un charco de quién sabe qué y comenzó a desesperarse, se sentía perseguida, y a decir verdad, el confinamiento y la oscuridad no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

 _-Sakura._

Y jadeó. Aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, la luz de la linterna no alumbraba a ningún punto en particular, pues la agitación de la pelirrosa era extrema.

 _40 metros más._

Sus cabellos rosados fueron despeinados ligeramente por una inusual brisa que vino de atrás, helando cada vertebra y tensando sus ligamentos. Estaba alucinando, estaba bajo tierra y no había espacio para que entrara el aire del exterior.

 _Estas alucinando._

Entonces, sacando valor de donde **_no_** tenía, corrió hasta el final.

Eso era todo, el pasadizo había acabado.

Era imposible, el mapa no miente, ¿verdad? Ese pasaje debía llevarla a la biblioteca del tercer piso. Palpó la pared en busca de algún interruptor, una roca que pudiese sacar, una palanca que jalar, y no encontró nada.

 _Si no está al frente y no esta abajo, entonces está arriba._

Y efectivamente ahí estaba: cubierta de moho y polvo, otra trampilla más.

Sonrió victoriosa y saltó para tomar la pequeña manija, unas finas gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una escalera se desplegó, dejando que la luz ingresase al túnel por primera vez. Sakura lo observó bien, no se veía tan mal, pero sin dudas era terrorífico.

Un escalón.

 _Más cerca._

Otro escalón.

 _Ya casi._

Y ahí estaba. Se sostenía del marco de la inmensa puerta, aún parada en el escalón, sacó la llave del bolso, y sin siquiera tener la certeza de que esa llave pertenecía a esa cerradura, la metió. No tenía nada que perder.

Para un lado y para el otro.

 _Nada._

Dedujo que la puerta era antigua y quizá nadie la había abierto en un largo tiempo. Intentó empujarla hacia afuera mientras hacía presión con la llave hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Sakura cayese al suelo estrepitosamente.

Era una sala completamente preciosa. Decorada con las más finas telas. No podía ver el color de las paredes porque todas estaban cubiertas con estanterías repletas con un sinfín de libros de toda clase. En el centro había unos pequeños sillones de color bordó, y algunos libros en el piso. Detrás de estos y como en todo el castillo, había un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, con cortinas de terciopelo rojas.

Recorrió la estancia con su mano al compás de los libros, al final encontró una pequeña puerta que no pudo abrir con la llave, supuso que esa era la entrada desde adentro del castillo.

El conocimiento estaba plasmado en frente a ella con tanta decencia y honor que se sentía invasiva y poco merecedora de estar ahí. Los ácaros flotaban en el aire y ella se entretuvo moviéndolos con su mano.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?

-Parece ser... una persona. Ven, acerquémonos.

Una figura encapuchada avanzaba lento por el ala este del campus, sus pies raspaban contra el muy cuidado césped y su rostro se mantenía oculto en la sombra de esa especie de capa que cargaba sobre su espalda.

Las jóvenes interesadas en su aparición se estancaron en el suelo al reconocer los cabellos color **_sol._** Una cubrió su boca con sus manos, retrocediendo un par de metros al mismo tiempo. La otra solo lo contempló en su más puro esplendor.

De sus labios escapó un ahogado jadeo, sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y más grandes de lo normal, no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Maldición. ¿Qué le han hecho?

Vagamente recordaba lo que había hecho esa mañana.

Caminar. Caminar y llorar. Caminar, llorar y buscar a Hinata.

 _-¡Es él!_

 _-No puedo creerlo…_

 _-¡Alguien busque ayuda!_

Y Shikamaru Nara dejó el libro que estaba leyendo, parándose frente a la multitud de gente que se había formado, todos con expresiones de susto y asombro, se abrió paso entre la masa de gente con sus ojos clavados en…

-Naruto.

Ojos celestes cielo, azul océano, navy y zafiro, sus ojos eran la combinación de una paleta de colores que encajaba perfectamente entre sí, abrazándose en el transcurso: más oscuro en el centro y en el borde del iris, más claro en el medio. Los ojos celeste cielo, azul océano, navy y zafiro solo podían existir en un cuerpo, en una sola forma existente cargada de emoción y amabilidad. Consumiendo cada grieta del recipiente que albergaba su alma perfecta.

Los ojos de Naruto Namikaze ya no eran las ventanas de _su_ alma. Eran completamente diferentes, del mismo color, pero con un brillo diferente.

Shikamaru lo notó, antes de verle desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡Traigan ayuda, rápido!

Miradas que se cruzaban con miradas, miradas silenciosas con interrogantes cosidas a ellas, miradas que decían que eso no estaba bien, porque cuando alguien _se va_ , no vuelve. Y Naruto había vuelto, y todos le temían a las terribles consecuencias que eso traería.

Un profesor corrió escaleras abajo mientras un par de alumnos le explicaban lo sucedido, atrás venía la enfermera con un botiquín.

-No puede tratarse de Namikaze Naruto, es imposible.

-Nada es imposible, Ibiki.

Este la miró con intriga. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa chica nueva, Haruno-san. Ha venido a traer paz a Stockwright.

Ibiki casi se ahoga con el aire mismo. –Luego hablaremos de esto.

* * *

-¡Debo verle, suéltame Neji-kun!

-Cálmate Hinata, por favor.

El rumor del rubio retornando a Stockwright se había esparcido rápidamente, así que la morena se salteó las clases para ir a verle, pero Neji la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no sabes lo que he pasado todos estos meses! No sabes… Como extrañé su rostro, y su voz, no sabes cuánto necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, cuanto necesitaba que me hiciera sentir cuerda y conectada a este mundo. He sido un fantasma, Neji-kun. Y ya no quiero serlo, necesito _volver_ a la vida. Necesito volver a él.

Neji la observaba con lástima en sus ojos. Aceptando el deplorable estado de su prima pequeña se rindió ante ella, no sin antes secar con delicadeza los silentes salados que viajaban por su rostro.

-Está bien, ve por él.

Y Hinata lo hizo, se fue al encuentro con su amado, con su Naruto.

El camino fue eterno. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su respiración no se quedaba tranquila. Las personas la miraban con lástima cuando cruzaba los pasillos. Ella agachó la cabeza ante la intimidación, viéndose pequeña y patética frente a todos ellos, y al final, la multitud que cortaba el paso en la inmensa puerta de la enfermería volteó a verle.

La Hyuga pidió permiso. Parecía como la primera vez que lo vio, tan ajeno y fantástico. Tan lejano a ella.

- _Naruto-kun… -_ Susurró entrando a la pequeña sala en la que él descansaba. Estaba postrado en la camilla con los ojos cerrados. Y los abrió para ella.

 _Esos ojos no son tuyos._

-¿Naruto?

Hinata soltó aire despacio, llevándose las manos entrelazadas al corazón, deseando estar equivocada.

Ese chico, _no_ era Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

-Por favor, toma asiento, Mei.

La enfermera de grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño se sentó en el antiguo sillón en la oficina de Ibiki, cruzando levemente los talones.

-Vengo a darte respuestas, Ibiki.

-Y lo haras. ¿Té?

-Tres de azúcar, gracias.

Ibiki preparó té para ambos con tranquilidad. Luego tomó asiento delante de ella, atento.

-Hace mucho tiempo algo sucedió aquí. Una mujer desapareció, y a ella le siguieron todos los nuevos estudiantes. Una de las desaparecidas tenía relación con Mitsuri Haruno, la madre de Sakura, e hicieron un pacto.

-¿Qué clase de pacto?

Ella suspiró. –Es difícil saber con exactitud. Solo sé que Mitsuri juró entrenar a Sakura para detener la calamidad. -Tomó unos sorbos de té-. Y algo me dice que lo hará. Ella era la alumna nueva de este año, y Namikaze desapareció, y luego volvió.

Ibiki intentaba razonar calmadamente, era complicado creerse semejante rollo y no quererle saltar encima a la pelirrosa.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Ella negó. -Solo unos cuantos profesores están al tanto. Y debe mantenerse así, para preservar el orden, Ibiki.

.

.

.

Buenas, aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones allí.

Besos, abrazos, cosas empalagosas, pero en teoría, saludos.

\- Ocean Dust.


	6. Chapter 6

**_._**

 ** _Smoke and mirrors_**

 ** _._**

La noticia del retorno del rubio llegó a los oídos de Sakura, quien corrió a verle con toda la ansiedad del mundo. La enfermería estaba vacía, gracias al cielo. Naruto la saludó cortésmente y esperó a que le comunicara el motivo de su llegada.

Sakura apretó los labios y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a relatarle como había sido todo en esos últimos meses.

-Vi algo. –Empezó Naruto con monotonía-. Es complicado explicarlo. Está… distorsionado. Dijeron que debían dejarme ir, y había otras personas también.

-¿Dónde? ¿A quién viste?

-A Sasuke.

La pelirrosa arrugó la frente. -¿Sasuke? No puede ser, Tenten dijo que se iría un tiempo con su familia.

A Naruto no le vino muy bien el comentario, ya que calló y bajó la mirada.

-Yo sé lo que vi.

* * *

Discutir con Naruto era imposible y además le parecía grotesco considerando todo lo que había soportado el rubio, así que se encerró en su habitación y decidió tomar una ducha caliente.

El vapor parecía difuminar sus pesares y a su paso marcaba su blanca piel en la fragancia tan característica de ella -cerezos-. Al terminar enroscó su cabello en una toalla y se fundó en una blusa verde que dejaba a la vista su plano vientre y unos finos y holgados pantalones negros con patrones plateados, completó con un par de pantuflas y se propuso terminar los proyectos escolares que tenía. Co9sa que realmente solo dejó de lado.

Hasta ahora no había podido resolver nada en su totalidad. Aunque entrar en la biblioteca ya era un buen paso. Necesitaba al Uchiha para que le dijera más sobre las actas, ya que buscarlas por si misma era buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y en su ser despertó una nueva interrogante: ¿Cómo había regresado Naruto? ¿Y por qué?

Sin duda alguna no lo averiguaría si se quedaba sentada en su habitación a observar el tiempo pasar. Pero, a lo mejor el rubio solo estaba perdido y no era su culpa.

 _Quizá…_

Suspiró derrotada, darle vueltas al asunto significaba tener que buscar aún más soluciones y realmente estaba agotada.

Estas últimas semanas se había distanciado un poco de sus compañeros. Hinata casi nunca aparecía, y aún no tenía la confianza suficiente como para acercarse a Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru.

Había otro chico, Gaara se llamaba. Llamó su atención cuando sin problemas resolvió unas ecuaciones de física avanzada. Sakura intentó acercarse, pero el ego del muchacho actuaba como un repelente contra todos, haciendo suspirar a más de una fémina.

En ese momento Sakura anheló tener al menos un amigo en el cual confiar, alguien con quien poder compartirlo todo. Pero no lo tenía. Y eso estaba bien. No quería tener tales distracciones y obstáculos en su vida.

 _Las personas solo te lastiman._

Pensó en Ino y en cómo estaba siempre rodeada de un séquito de descerebradas que la admiraban por siempre mantener su cabello brillante y su trasero bien formado.

Y se dio cuenta de que eso es todo lo que las personas ven en ella; una cara bonita. Ese día en el que la rubia le confesó ser hermana de Kitana, Sakura notó el nerviosismo y la dureza con la que la rubia hablaba, vio el lado que Ino ocultaba, tan tétrico y despegado de la imagen casi perfecta que ella tanto alardeaba. Era un escudo, por supuesto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de porqué estaba tan sola. Ella no solo veía las caras bonitas de todos, sino que miraba a través de cada escudo protector y desentrañaba los secretos de cada uno con solo mirarlos.

Tal vez era por eso que la gente la evitaba y solo unos cuantos interesados en sus torneadas piernas se acercaban a ella. Porque nadie quiere que los conozcan por lo que realmente son, nadie quiere lidiar con sus demonios personales, y por eso los esconden.

Derrotada, se acostó para intentar descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente despertó tarde y se regañó mentalmente. Era sábado, por lo que los alumnos no debían llevar el uniforme escolar, optó por unos bonitos jeans negros, y una blusa de mangas largas de color anaranjado, completó con unas converse de jean azules y se ató el cabello en su característica cola de caballo.

Al bajar, notó que varios de los alumnos estaban en el campus, por lo que se encaminó a la cafetería, donde ordenó un simple tazón de fideos.

Le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio del lugar, y mientras comía observó como un joven entraba a la cafetería e iba directo a ordenar su almuerzo. Le restó importancia hasta que el moreno se sentó frente a ella.

-¡Sasuke!

-Hola, Sakura.

Él comió sus dedos de pescado en silencio, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Y como había sido cada vez que se encontraban a solas, se sentían a gusto en la ausencia de sonido del otro.

-Naruto ha vuelto.- Dijo ella intentando hacer conversación.

-Lo sé, pasé a verle cuando llegué.

-Logré entrar a la biblioteca.

Sasuke la miró con grandes orbes negros. Incitándola a continuar su relato, pero la pelirrosa se ahorró las palabras y fijó la vista en un punto muerto de la ventana.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí!

Ambos adolescentes voltearon a ver al ruidoso que acababa de entrar en la cafetería, su cabello rojo flameaba con superioridad con cada paso que daba, firme e imponente. Sasuke frunció el ceño conforme avanzaba hacia ellos.

-¿Comiendo sin mí, preciosa?

Sasori evadió olímpicamente a Sasuke, plantándole un inesperado beso en los labios a Sakura, quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Sa-sasori… Creí que volverías en dos semanas.

-Mi padre controla este lugar, cariño, por lo tanto puedo ir y venir cuando me plazca. ¿No te alegras de verme?

-Eh, sí. -Completó sonrojándose levemente. Ahora se sentía incomoda, Sasori lograba ponerla muy nerviosa.

A cierto moreno no lo gustó nada la situación, así que se echó para atrás en su silla estrepitosamente y abandonó la enorme cafetería sin más.

-Oh, dejó su comida.- Y el pelirrojo se llevó un dedo de pescado a la boca mientras acomodaba delicadamente el cabello rosado detrás de la oreja de la chica.

* * *

Molesto, humillado, incómodo, y sobre todo, _celoso_.

Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona tolerante en lo más mínimo. Aceptaba llevarse bien con ciertas personas y ser amigable con ellas. Pero si le preguntas a cualquiera en el instituto podrían asegurar que Sasuke era el imbécil más grande que haya existido jamás, frívolo y calculador, impaciente y estructurado.

Ni siquiera él mismo puede describir porqué se interesó en la pelirrosa, solo quiso acercarse a ella y ya. Pero por ninguna razón del mundo dejaría que Akasuna No Sasori lo ignorara y dejara en ridículo por ella.

De todos modos notó que si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona no le habría importado, pero, al ver sus labios juntarse en ese inocente beso sintió que por sus venas corría sangre cargada de ira, como si la ira fuera un componente químico que destruía su paz interior.

Tuvo el impulso de agarrar a Sakura y sacarla de allí, llevarla a algún lugar seguro y esconderla de los ojos curiosos.

 _Porque Sakura era muy bella._

Pero no, porque ella quería a otro, y él estaba demasiado ocupado como para siquiera pensar en tener sentimientos por ella. Y no la buscaría más, aunque las veces que lo hizo fue algo inconsciente. Un Uchiha no busca a nadie.

* * *

-Me gustas, Sakura-chan.

Haruno casi se ahoga en su último bocado de fideos, mirando a Sasori con sorpresa.

 _¿De verdad?_

Nunca le había gustado a nadie y la verdad es que esa confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Aunque ella también sentía algo por él, no estaba segura qué. Pero estaba dispuesta a titular ese nerviosismo y esa ansiedad que sentía cuando la besaba como enamoramiento.

-Tú también me gustas, Sasori-kun.

Entonces él sonrió y la beso de nuevo, esta vez con dulzura.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun! -Le llamó agitando su mano.

El volteó, haciéndole saber que la escuchaba.

-He conseguido entrar a la biblioteca y…

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

Sakura lo miró fastidiada. -Y ahora que has vuelto necesito que me digas como encontrar las actas de las que me hablaste.

El moreno bufó, desconcertando a Sakura por completó, ¿desde cuándo era tan borde y descortés con ella?

-Bien, llévame.

Y la pelirrosa asintió y camino frente a él hasta las puertas del gimnasio, le dijo como entrar y le dio la llave.

-Iré a buscar a Tenten.

-No lograras nada. Shizune está detrás de ella y si la traes aquí arruinarás todo.

Sakura calló, era obvio que tenía razón. Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar Sasuke inspeccionó el lugar con sigilo, manteniéndose alejado de Sakura. Logró encontrar un par de puertas escondidas que daban con almacenes de libros, seguramente en el pasado servían para preservar la belleza de la mini biblioteca.

-Los archivos están en folios negros, así los diferenciaban de las actas comunes.

Buscaron por horas, siempre siguiendo las instrucciones del azabache. Hasta que dieron con una caja cerrada con una pequeña cadena. Sakura usó la fuerza bruta para romperla y visualizó los finos sobres oscuros, acariciándolos con las yemas de sus dedos antes de abrirlos cuidadosamente.

-1999…

-Busca 1980.

-Aquí están las calificaciones, las entradas de profesores, las aperturas de nuevas clases… Y la lista de alumnos nuevos.

Sasuke arrebató el papel de sus manos, leyendo claramente el nombre de Itachi Uchiha en la lista de los alumnos de primer grado de primaria.

Intentando no fundirse en las yagas del recuerdo le devolvió el papel a la Haruno, buscando un folio con las siglas 1989 en él.

-Mia Tobaku ingresó ese año, a la clase de pen-último año del edificio Maheba, ahora conocido como Moiki.

-¿Qué más dice?

-Solo lo que ya sabemos.

-¿Y qué buscamos, con exactitud? Ya sabemos quién inició esto. E Ino nos dijo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre su hermana. Es absurdo.

-Una… anomalía.

Sakura fijó la vista en el moreno con sus ojos cargados de curiosidad, y recordó como la había llamado cuando se conocieron hace dos meses.

-Un hecho fuera de lo normal que no se ve diariamente.

-Exacto. Hay que leer todo esto.

Con un suspiro saliendo de sus rosados labios Haruno Sakura se propuso terminar las actas de diez años, aunque no eran muchas páginas, estaban muy detalladas y debía analizarlas con cuidado. Sasuke por su parte se dedicó a anotar fechas y nombre clave, como los años de ingreso y egreso de las personas importantes, y las fechas en las cuales las personas desaparecían.

El sol comenzó a bajar conforme avanzaba la tarde, robándole más de un bostezo a ambos adolescentes.

-"El 10 de abril de 1991 se avisto en la torre sur una figura extraña, aseguran dos alumnos de último año del edificio Kokuma"

-¿Quiénes?

Sasuke continuó leyendo:

-Se interrogó a ambos personajes bajo el nombre de "El Pasaje", Uchiha Itachi y Yukata Konan…

Luego se formó un tenso silencio que ambos utilizaron para seguir leyendo, cada uno por su lado, sin molestar al otro, Sakura se sentía _molesta,_ gracias a la mirada de desagrado que el azabache le enviaba cada vez que abría la boca, y Sasuke por su lado no sabía como camuflar su enfado y ansiedad, así que optó por mostrar una expresión glacial. Además, ver los sucesos ocurridos y a Itachi Uchiha en cada uno de ellos era algo chocante.

-Hay una fotografía, Sasuke-kun. -Intentó sonar lo más dulce posible para no disturbar al chico.

Estaba en blanco y negro, y en ella se veía a una especie de hombre cubierto en lo que parecía ser una capa negra, similar a la que llevaba Naruto el día de su retorno. El sujeto parecía querer huir, porque su figura estaba algo corrida hacia un lado.

-Luego de que él apareciera mi hermano desapareció. -Comentó Sasuke con un tono bajo. -La chica sigue viva, creo.

Sakura se abstuvo de decir palabras incomodas de compasión, pues sabía que él las tomaría como una muestra de lástima. -Debemos encontrarla.

La única luz que los alumbraba ahora provenía de una pequeña vela que habían encontrado por allí, a pesar de ser casi invierno hacía calor en la biblioteca, cosa que ayudó a que los dos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo **_juntos_** , olvidando el enojo que los rodeaba.

Fue una noche sin sueños para ambos, y otra vez, se encontraron entre sí en el silencio y la tranquilidad.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka había dejado de llorar por las noches y se había concentrado en entrenar lo más posible para el campeonato de futbol, pues debía animar, y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Karin llegara a ser la líder.

-Una vez más chicas.

Karin le dio play a la música y juntas las porristas realizaron la coreografía en la que tanto habían trabajado. Ino se movía al ritmo de la canción y logró desprenderse de su cuerpo físico para disfrutar el momento y solo _bailar._

 _Ino quería ser bailarina cuando niña._

La canción terminó y todas terminaron en una pose designada.

Karin era la segunda al mando, y se sacudió el polvo de la faldita tableada de color negro y rojo que combinaba con un diminuto top que llevaba la letra S en el medio. -Falta coordinación, Shaiko por el amor a Dios, debes ir más rápido en la segunda parte o me vas a dejar caer del _trampolín._ Ino deja de desconcentrarte, y Matsuri no sirves para esto, estás rígida.

-Ya basta Karin.

-¿Qué? Es crítica constructiva.

-¿Ah? Entonces deberías enfocarte más en los pasos en vez de mostrar tu trasero a los chicos en cada oportunidad que tienes. –Le dio un golpe bajo, señalando con la cabeza a las tribunas del gimnasio donde más de un jugador del equipo observaba la práctica.

A pesar de ser algo así como mejores amigas la rubia tenía dificultades al tolerar las incoherencias de Karin, quien no tenía filtro al hablar e irradiaba olor a zorra. Ino era muy buscada y lo sabía, pero prefería mantener su reputación de chica correcta y fabulosa, al contrario de la pelirroja.

-Bien chicas, tomen un descanso.

Con esto dicho la mayoría fue en busca de sus botellas de agua, y otras solo estiraron sus músculos.

Karin había subido a la tribuna a platicar con los hombres, entre ellos estaban Suigetsu, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Juugo, y sorpresivamente Naruto.

-¿Qué es ese movimiento que haces, Karin? -Dijo Kiba imitándola burlón.

Karin rechinó los dientes. –Se llama _pump up,_ idiota.

-Seguro lo han creado para vacas sin motricidad como tú, ¿Ya que sí?

La pelirroja gritó, sacándole una carcajada a ellos.

-Ya, ya. Estabas hermosa, zanahoria.

-Cállate Suigetsu.

-¿Ese no es Sasuke? ¿Y Sakura-chan? –Interrumpió Neji.

Karin casi consigue un corte de oreja a oreja de tanto que abrió la boca, agachándose a mirar entre las gradas a la parejita que misteriosamente apareció debajo de ellos.

-¡Uchiha-san ha tomado a la bella flor de cerezo para su propiedad! –Se oyó a Lee lloriqueando.

-¡Tú! -Karin vociferó haciendo que la pelirrosa buscase su voz.

Sakura frunció el ceño al toparse con la molesta chica que la había llamado rara ese día y decidió ignorarla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a caminar a su lado? No eres más que una bola de chicle. Limítate a permanecer en las sombras.

Vaya, esa chica era realmente molesta.

Sakura pasó de ella olímpicamente, logrando que esta bajara de las tribunas y la enfrentase.

-¿Qué haces con Sasuke?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

La pelirroja la miró de arriba abajo. –Oh, niña. Sí que lo es, y que yo sepa tú no estás en posición de siquiera caminar junto a alguien como nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir una rata?

Uchiha Sasuke, quien hasta ahora le había restado importancia al asunto, fulminó a la poseedora del par de ojos jade.

-No me faltes el respeto, mocosa. Conseguiré que te suspendan, así te irás a casa con tu patética familia y tal vez, solo tal vez, tu subordinada y probablemente maleducada madre te dé una lección.

Y el puño cerrado de Sakura se estrelló contra la cuidada piel de la pelirroja.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi familia, nunca. -Murmuró calmada.

Karin habría protestado, pero estaba totalmente intimidada por la mirada de puro **_odio_** que la pelirrosa le dedicó.

Todos los presentes se habían acomodado para ver el espectáculo, y rápidamente se apartaron para permitirle salir a la pelirrosa que ya había empezado a caminar con Sasuke detrás de ella.

 _-Es genial._

 _-Ya lo creo, es maravillosa._

Sakura evadió los cumplidos y consiguió salir del gimnasio. El azabache por su parte decidió ir con sus amigos a las tribunas, después de todo no había compartido mucho con su mejor amigo desde su regreso.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, Uchiha? -Preguntó guiñando un ojo Suigetsu.

-No seas incoherente, Sakura-chan nunca dejaría que un extraño encendiera la llama del deseo en ella. ¡Solo un verdadero hombre podría hacerlo, y seré yo, Rock Lee!

-Solo… pasando el rato. –Contestó sin más el moreno.

El Uchiha vio a Hinata entrar a la sala, ella los miró y pareció querer acercarse, pero luego retrocedió tímidamente y volvió a irse.

-Dobe, ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. -No lo sé. Ha estado ignorándome y me acusó de "No ser Namikaze Naruto".

Sasuke lo observó con cuidado, se veía realmente triste, y sus ojos ya… ya no eran los mismos. La duda entró en él y decidió obtener más información, quizá así podría también ayudar a Sakura a recolectar datos.

-¿Por qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé, Sasuke. No me siento del todo yo… No logro explicarlo, y creo que ella decidió distanciarse.

-Pues búscala, después de todo es tu novia.- Habló Neji.

La historia de Naruto y Neji era graciosa, lograr que el moreno lo aceptase como parte de la familia implicó una pelea muy reñida. Ellos habían sido amigos desde el primer grado, pero los celos de Neji pudieron más cuando el rubio tomaba a su pequeña prima de la mano y la llamaba "Hina-chan". Sin embargo, había entendido que Naruto era el mejor candidato para Hinata en la faz de la Tierra, y ella parecía quererle de verdad.

-Ya lo intenté, pero ella pone esa cara triste y luego se va, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

-Vamos, Naruto. Quizás solo está un poco atontada, solo ve por ella.- Kiba animó también.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Naruto fulminó a Suigetsu con sus profundos ojos azules. -Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Suigetsu alzó las manos en son de atajarse con una ligera sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios.

-La segunda temporada es en un mes. ¿Qué dices, Uchiha? ¿No te gustaría volver?

Sasuke se fijó en los ojos cafés de Juugo, a pesar de ser el menor del grupo, era uno de los más maduros, y uno de los pocos que Sasuke podía tolerar por más de unas horas.

Había abandonado el futbol cuando esa cosa se llevó a Itachi, porque estaba triste y se sentía perdido, y no podía concentrarse en el campo. Realmente amaba los deportes, lo mantenían ocupado y además eran divertidos. Quizá ya era hora de darle una oportunidad.

-Tienes treinta días.

 _Quizás podría…_

* * *

Sakura estaba realmente hambrienta, se encaminó a la cafetería y pidió una hamburguesa para llevar, lo bueno de ese instituto era la inmensa cafetería que preparaba lo que quisieses, a la hora que sea, y era gratis porque estaba incluida en la cuota mensual del colegio, la cual Mitsuri se había encargado de pagar por completo.

En el trayecto a su habitación se cruzó con una pequeña castaña, quien le agradeció el haberse enfrentado a Karin. Esto hizo que la furia volviese al cuerpo de Sakura como si un demonio la estuviese poseyendo.

 _-Mi nombre es Matsuri, y yo… Yo quería darte las gracias… Por hacer… eso_.

Sakura no supo que hacer, solo le sonrió y le dejó en claro que podría contar con ella si lo necesitase. No se perdería la oportunidad de partirle la cara a esa zorra una vez más.

Al final Sakura se sentó en su cama, encendió su laptop e ingresó en un bonito blog en el que solía compartir sus pensamientos, la gente la quería allí, porque era ella misma, ahí no dudaba lo dudaba, sin importar la cantidad de nombres que había tenido, allí era solo… Sakura.

Básicamente devoró la deliciosa hamburguesa, y decidió ir a buscar otra más. Justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la pequeña azabache quien cual bebé la rodeó rápidamente con los brazos, dejando salir un agudo sollozo.

La había tomado por sorpresa, resignada cerró la puerta y sentó a Hinata en la cama. La joven no hacía más que amarrarse fuerte a la blusa de Sakura y llorar, como pidiéndole que no se fuera, que la acompañara en ese difícil momento.

-Hinata-chan…

Y la dejó descargarse porque se imaginó que eso es lo que hacen las verdaderas amigas. La dejó llorar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, le abrió sus brazos y le prestó su hombro. Hinata se desgarraba a sí misma con cada lágrima que manaba de sus perlados ojos, se sentía morir en ese instante, apresada en una nube de sentimientos confusos sin un faro que la guiase a la salida. Sakura no supo que decir, por lo que solo le acarició los suaves y largos cabellos hasta que su llanto cesó.

-Discúlpame, Sakura-chan, por favor… No era mi intención molestar. -Susurró escapando del abrazo de la pelirrosa.

-No te disculpes, puedes confiar en mí, Hinata.- Le sinceró.

Hinata suspiró. –Es sobre Naruto. Sé que debería estar feliz pero consigo hallarme en él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa persona no es mi Naruto, algo ha cambiado…

-Por supuesto, ha estado perdido por mucho tiempo. Su cabeza debe ser un remolino, ¿No lo crees?

Hinata consideró esa posibilidad. -Tal vez… Lo extraño, Sakura-chan. Y me siento tan frustrada-. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la azabache al mostrarse con tanta confianza frente a Sakura.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Y luego la pelirrosa recordó algo.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ir a comer?

.

.

.

Holaaa, les dejo el seis, está bien largo para que se entretengan un rato.

\- Ocean Dust.


	7. Chapter 7

**_._**

 ** _Matices_**

 ** _._**

Viernes 7 de Noviembre.

 _-El empirismo se basa en la percepción de un medio exterior a través de los sentidos para que luego…_

La molesta voz de la profesora de filosofía llegaba como una señal interrumpida a sus oídos. Sobó sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas con las palmas de sus manos para calentarse un poco a sí misma. Ya se podía apreciar como la temperatura bajaba y la humedad se cristalizaba en forma de vapor cada vez que respiraban en el exterior.

Había agregado un ligero sweater negro a su camisa, y unas medias que llegaban a mitad de su muslo al uniforme escolar, ya que la reglamentación del colegio prohibía en cierta forma que las mujeres usaran pantalón en horario de clase.

-A fines de diciembre se cerrará la primera etapa del año escolar y para aprobarla necesitaran obtener al menos un 90 en el examen, aquellos que no la aprueben me verán en junio.

En todo el salón se esparció un murmullo de fastidio y en algunos casos, preocupación. Pues había que respetar e incrementar el nivel académico de tan prestigiosa institución. Stockwright era solo para personas calificadas y prestigiosas para la sociedad, y cada alumno era consciente de eso.

La _vieja Chiyo,_ como solía llamarle Naruto, se despidió de sus alumnos y los dejó salir antes de tiempo, obteniendo un gesto de relevo y satisfacción por parte de la pelirrosa.

Juntó sus cuadernos y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el campus, no tenía apuro, ni tampoco hambre, así que buscó un aplacable rincón cerca de una enredadera que se enrollaba en una de las tantas torres del castillo y se sentó a disfrutar del afilado frío que se colaba en las partes libres de su cuerpo, acariciando su blanquecina piel y calando profundo en su ser.

La mente perdida de la pelirrosa divagó por millones de pensamientos inútiles que solo lograban estresarla al punto de querer estallar en lágrimas, entonces se separó.

Su cuerpo físico pertenecía a las raíces de los árboles que le servían de soporte en donde descansaba y su lucidez se escapó a flamear libre entre las pocas hojas que quedaban en el destartalado árbol.

Se dejó hacer, y lentamente cayó dormida entre las ramas del árbol.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-chan.

Aquella voz la arrastraba fuera de su fantasía, estancándola en el mundo real.

 _El mundo triste._

-Lamento molestarte, Sakura. Pero este asunto requiere inmediata atención.

Se acomodó de tal forma en la que pudo sentarse con comodidad y fijó la vista en el hombre de cabello gris que se había arrodillado frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó olvidando completamente que estaba aun adormilada y entumecida.

-¿Te apetece ir por algo caliente para relajar tu cuerpo antes de que charlemos?

Ella asintió, aceptando la ayuda del misterioso hombre y parándose con cuidado. Sus piernas estaban dormidas y sentía millares de pequeñas agujas clavándose en su piel.

Una vez adentro Sakura fue conducida hasta su sala común, donde él le preparo un humeante té. Un poco más despierta decidió prestarle más atención al sujeto y preguntar otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Yo era amigo de tu madre.

Inmediatamente, el par de ojos jade se abrió por completo, penetrando a los oscuros orbes frente a ella. No articuló palabra alguna y le dejó continuar.

-Sé que ella ha estado instruyéndote y me ha pedido que te ayude.

-Mi madre nunca ha hecho tal cosa.

-Tal vez no te diste cuenta. ¿Has entrado en la biblioteca?

-Sí, un amigo tiene un resumen de lo que encontramos.

-Escucha, vas a ir a la ciudad y vas a buscar a Yukata Konan. Y solo así vamos a saber quién está detrás de esto. Debe de tratarse de alguien con un inmenso poder en la sociedad, esconder cuerpos no es una tarea fácil.

-Como… ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

El sujeto se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, evadiendo los ojos de la chica. -Yo lo viví, Sakura.

Ella guardó silencio, atenta de cada movimiento de él. Asintió y le propuso terminar el trabajo juntos, algo que él aceptó sin dudar.

* * *

Ino estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero acomodando la molesta tela de la blusa púrpura que llevaba puesta. Bufó en silenció por ya casi milésima vez y se sacó la prenda.

-¿Por qué no usas mi vestido y ya? Eres molesta.

-Cierra la boca Karin. –Dijo la rubia fulminándola con la mirada y arrebatando el costoso vestido de sus manos, se desvistió frente a ella y paso el estrecho vestido por sus hombros, luego lo acomodó a su pronunciado busto y en sus bellas piernas.

Era un vestido de gaza de color negro con destellos plateados, con tirantes que se ataban detrás de su cuello, resaltando sus curvas.

-¿Dónde es la fiesta?

-En la casa de una perdedora universitaria, oí que es hermana de Gaara. ¿Vas a ir?

-No lo sé. Esa chica Sakura ha estado fastidiándome, y quiero dejarle en claro quién manda.

Ino le echó una mirada rápida a la pelirroja. Se calzó unos zapatos de taco aguja de color negro y alcanzó su chaqueta. -Sakura no es tu enemiga. -Espetó amenazante antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Karin muy confundida adentro.

Sus tacones resonaron en el brillante mármol con su andar, descendió hasta el estacionamiento y sacó las llaves del costoso auto descapotable rojo que tenía sus iniciales en la patente, saliendo rápidamente de allí.

No le costó mucho encontrar el lugar de la fiesta, ya que afuera habían autos hasta en los patios vecinos. La casa explotaba de gente y rápidamente encontró a Tayuya, una vieja amiga que había abandonado la escuela para convertirse en modelo, cosa que no resultó tan bien.

Se saludaron con un abrazo y corrieron a la barra.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Un Martini.- Le contestó al barman con una seductora sonrisa plasmada en sus labios carmín.

Él sonrió de medio lado, preparando el brebaje para la voluptuosa rubia y dejándolo frente a ella. –La casa invita.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y ambas chicas se fundieron en la marea de gente, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Giró para hablar con la pelirroja, pero se encontró con que su amiga prácticamente se estaba devorando a un lindo chico al cual no pudo distinguir. Iba a irse, pues Ino Yamanaka no quedaría bailando sola, y justo en ese momento sintió una mano traviesa deslizarse por su cintura, atrayéndola al bien formado cuerpo masculino.

No le importó quien era, solo se dejó hacer, bailando pegada al marcado pecho del chico que desprendía un aroma quela volvía loca.

Sonrió con gracia y le permitió acercarse a su rostro haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclasen, él acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, ajustando el agarre alrededor de su delgada cintura y mordió despacito el carnoso labio inferior de Ino.

Esta casi gimió por la delicadeza de sus labios y una corriente eléctrica se esparció por su cuerpo, se sentía derretir en los brazos del desconocido y se aferró con fuerza de sus hombros.

Él tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y la guio escaleras arriba. El corazón de la rubia latía a mil por hora y eso no pasaba normalmente, ella acostumbraba meterse con tontos ricos que la satisfacerían una sola vez, sin sentimientos ni ataduras. Pero esta vez su cuerpo estaba alerta y parecía sentir por completo el mundo a su alrededor.

Una vez que encontraron un cuarto cerraron la puerta con llave. Él la acorraló contra la pared más cercana, apretando sus cuerpos juntos y ella no se quedó atrás, enredó una de sus piernas alrededor de él y levantó levemente la barbilla, dejándole el camino libre para que él la llenara de besos húmedos, besos suaves que erizaban su piel. Alcanzó sus labios una vez más y los besó, sus bocas mantenían un ritmo lento y sensual el cual Ino no pudo soportar.

Dios, la volvía _loca._

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y la rubia lo examinó, llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y una camisa color vino que se ceñía a su escultural figura. Entonces lo besó de nuevo, con rudeza y deseo corriendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios y enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos de él. Y luego, cuando él había empezado a llevarla a la pequeña cama, ella se dignó a mirar su rostro por primera vez.

-¡Sai!

Y el temor se acumuló en sus ojos, se separó abruptamente del moreno y escapó de sus brazos, logrando que Sai la mirase algo… ¿Dolido? Sí, estaba dolido, e Ino se sintió morir por la expresión desconcertante de él. No quiso enfrentarlo, no lo soportaba, Sai conseguía darla vuelta como una media y no quería verse sumida en una noche de sexo sin sentido con el chico que tanto **_amaba._**

Entonces salió del cuarto con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos celestes y volvió a la pista de baile.

-¡Ino!

Tayuya agitaba en sus manos dos botellas de cerveza y le tendió una a la rubia, esta se la tomó en un santiamén.

-¿Qué tienes? No estas bailando con ningún…

-Basta, no quiero oír estupideces. –La amenazó antes de que la otra pudiese protestar.

Tayuya, quien ya tenía unos cuantos tragos encima, se encogió de hombros.

-Hey, Ino.

-Hola Tenten. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sorprendida se giró hacia ella, aun atontada por Sai. A decir verdad, Tenten y la rubia mantenían una relación decente, no se llamaban amigas entre ellas, porque no tenían la confianza suficiente, pero eran algo parecido a eso. La castaña le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Neji rompió conmigo.

La rubia la miró consternada, musitando un "lo siento", Tenten sonrió restándole importancia y le invitó un trago, que no le venía nada mal.

Ino la observó mientras caminaba frente a ella, tenía puesto unos shorts plateados de tiro alto con un ajustado top negro, combinado con unas botas altas de color negro. Tenten era muy bella cuando se arreglaba, aunque normalmente se enfundaba en el uniforme escolar o un sweater gigante que escondía sus curvas.

La morena pidió una ronda de tequila para ambas, y se fundieron en la tristeza silente juntas sin saberlo, sus corazones se llenaron de alcohol, sanando las heridas abiertas al mismo tiempo que las hacía arder con fuerza, llorando lagrimas invisibles mientras bebían sin parar.

Ino no entendía el porqué de sus acciones ni tampoco quería.

 _-Sai dijo que le gustas_

 _-No es cierto…_

 _Dos niñas estaban jugando en el patio del edificio de primaria, apenas habían cumplido los once años._

 _Los cortos cabellos rubios de Ino flamearon en el viento otoñal, liberándose del dolor profundo que sentía esta en lo más profundo de su alma, acompañados de un bajo suspiro cargado de angustia._

 _Karin bajó la mirada al no poder consolar a su amiga. –Es un patán, pro aun así no creo que mienta._

 _-Él solo dice eso para engañarme… Es lo que todos hacen._

 _Justo en ese momento un moreno caminaba por el patio al lado de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Ninguno pareció notar a las niñas que los contemplaban como si de estrellas fugaces se tratara. Ambas estaban perdidamente enamoradas, Ino de Sai, y Karin de Sasuke._

 _Los muchachos nunca fueron muy amigos de demostrar sus sentimientos, Uchiha Sasuke disfrutaba romper corazones mientras que Sai solo ignoraba._

 _Una vez Sai le dio un beso a una niña frente a Ino. Según sus otros amigos, había sido un reto que debía cumplir para que no le llenaran los calzoncillos de renacuajos durante la noche. Pero la rubia no se creyó una palabra, y juró nunca delatar su amor hacia el moreno._

Ellos crecieron, Sai se volvió más frío e Ino más calculadora, se distanciaron e ignoraron entre ellos durante años. Hasta que Sai vio llorando a la rubia cerca del teléfono público del colegio y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

Karin por su lado nunca se dio por vencida, y a pesar de haber sido rechazada por el moreno incontables veces, este acudía a ella cuando sus zorras de turno estaban ocupadas. Estaba feliz de haber conseguido semejante logro, su amado la quería, por una noche, pero la quería, solo a ella, y eso lograba darle la motivación para seguir luchando por su amor. Claro que Sasuke no fue el único en su vida, pero ella lo catalogaba como el más importante.

Ahora Ino tenía dificultades para sacar una palabra completa de su boca, se trababa y su lengua parecía haberse dormido.

Caminó sola por la pista de baile, divisando a varios de sus compañeros de clase allí: Kiba, Kankuro y Lee bailaban felices, cada uno con una bebida en la mano. Por otro lado estaba Shino, intentando seducir a una muchacha que tenía los ojos clavados en Shikamaru, este a su vez coqueteaba con una rubia alta que no parecía prestarle atención.

No vio a Sai en ningún lado y se sintió un poco más aliviada.

En otra esquina vislumbró una mata rosada que se movía de aquí para allá; era Sakura.

-¡Sakura! –Le llamó.

La ojijade corrió hacia ella con una expresión terrorífica en el rostro.

-Ino, debo encontrar a Tenten y sacarla de aquí, ayúdame.

Ino achicó los ojos, intentando enfocar la vista y a la vez sus pensamientos. –Está en la barra-. Articuló con dificultad. -¡Espera! Yo también voy.

Sakura empujó a varias personas para dirigirse a la barra, donde encontró a Tenten con la cabeza apoyada en la fría madera donde servían los tragos.

-Tenten…

La sacudió impaciente, gritando su nombre repetidas veces, pues la música amortiguaba cada sonido.

-¡Lee!

El aludido saludó a Sakura con la mano apenas la vio, y camino aún bailando hacia ella. –Hola Sakura-chan.

-Lee, ayúdame, hay que sacar a Tenten de aquí, una maniática dijo que vendría por ella.

Él pareció no entender, Sakura hablaba demasiado rápido y gesticulaba cosas extrañas.

-¡Solo ayúdala, idiota! –Le grito Ino finalmente.

Sakura pasó a Tenten bajo sus hombros, y Lee la ayudó a llevarla hacia la salida.

Kiba notó la revuelta, dándole su cerveza a Kankuro y empujando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino para llegar a sus amigos.

-¡Oye! –Oyó que le gritaron, y se dio la vuelta.

Grave error.

Un puño cerrado se estrelló contra su rostro, haciéndole caer sobre algunas personas que bailaban detrás de él. Kiba reaccionó rápido e intentó atacar al imbécil que le había pegado, era mucho más alto que él y tenía el cabello rubio, atado en una coleta alta. Este solo aprovechó para clavar unos cuantos golpes en el pecho de Kiba.

-Esperen, Kiba tiene problemas. –Musitó Lee.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, tratando de retroceder lo más posible, ahora cargaba con una desmayada Tenten por sí misma, ya que Ino estaba demasiado borracha como para ayudar y Lee había ido a ayudar a su amigo.

Kankuro fue a buscar a Shikamaru, quien protestó al ser despegado de la hermana del primero. Se había formado una ronda alrededor de los protagonistas de la peligrosa pelea, que no parecía tener fin.

-¡Deidara! –Le gritó un chico pelirrojo arrojándole una botella de cerveza que podía usar para golpear a Kiba.

Shikamaru se percató de esto y literalmente tackleó al rubio, golpeándolo al mismo tiempo. Kankuro aprovechó para levantar a un dolorido Kiba del suelo y llevarlo fuera de allí.

Por su parte, Lee intentaba separar la pelea de ahora Shikamaru, un par más de personas intervinieron en la separación, y entonces ambos chicos pudieron escapar.

Lee volvió pronto con Sakura, ayudándola con Tenten y saliendo de la propiedad, detrás de ellos salieron Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Kankuro.

-¡Sakura! –Le gritó Shikamaru extendiéndole a la pelirrosa las llaves de su camioneta.

Captando la indirecta, dejó que sus amigos se sentaran en la parte de atrás, ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor, con Ino y Shikamaru a su lado, ya que no entraban en la parte de atrás.

-¡Arranca!

Por el espejo retrovisor podía apreciar como aquel rubio se acercaba a ellos, seguido por un grupo de gente, entre ellos _Sasori._

Clavó su pie en el acelerador y salió por la autopista.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Tenten no despierta.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru le daba instrucciones a Sakura para salir de allí sin que pudieran perseguirlos.

-¡Cállense todos! –Gritó Sakura de una vez. –Fui a buscar a Tenten porque Hinata me lo pidió, dijo que ella y Neji rompieron.

-¡Kiba!

Kankuro observó con pánico como de la boca de este se escurría un viscoso hilo de sangre. –Debemos ir a un hospital, Sakura.

-No, es peligroso.

-¡Están detrás nuestro!

Y era verdad, estaban siendo perseguidos por dos camionetas negras repletas de adolescentes borrachos, y con armas.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Si para algo era buena, era para escaparse de todos lados sin ser vista, y manejar no se le daba mal tampoco.

Dobló en un pequeño pasaje luego en otro más, perdiendo a las camionetas.

El asiento de atrás estaba repleto de sangre proveniente de Kiba. Lee mantenía a Tenten encima de él, por lo que Kankuro pudo romper un poco la manga del castaño y atar un pequeño pero eficiente torniquete alrededor del brazo de este, que había sido gravemente herido durante la pelea.

Ino parecía estar en blanco, en su cabeza había ruido y silencio a la vez, era como un ruido lejano que la mantenía en un limbo. Escuchaba los jadeos de preocupación de Kankuro y la respiración agitada de Lee. Tenten y Kiba estaban callados, no sabía bien porqué. Shikamaru le daba órdenes bajito a Sakura y ella las ignoraba.

No sabía en donde estaban, Sakura se negaba a detener la camioneta o bajar la velocidad, sin importar las súplicas y los "no tengo seguro" de Shikamaru. Estaba perfectamente concentrada en manejar y perder al enemigo.

Volver al instituto era riesgoso, ya que era una carretera larga sin entradas, y si los seguían no tendrían escapatoria, optó por dar unas vueltas en la ciudad, y luego se estacionó frente a un local.

Una de las camionetas pasó a su lado a al menos cien km por hora. Suspiró aliviada y emprendió la marcha nuevamente, esta vez con destino a Stockwright.

Consiguieron bajar a los dos adolescentes desmayados y entrar al edificio sin problemas, Ino se ocupó de llevar a Tenten a su cuarto con la ayuda de Lee, y el resto acompañó a Kiba a su cuarto, donde Shikamaru le practico una serie de primeros auxilios. Sakura caminaba de aquí para allá con su mano derecha tocando su sien, dándole vueltas al asunto.

Esa persona que había salido al lado del que dejó a Kiba en tan malas condiciones no era nadie más que Sasori. Tenten había recurrido a la bebida gracias al idiota de Neji, y era difícil saber si no sufría de un coma alcohólico, y para colmo no podían consultar con Ino porque la rubia se encontraba en un estado de shock.

-Estará bien. –Dijo Shikamaru, logrando que los presentes fijaran la vista en él, y luego en Kiba. –Será mejor que se vayan, ya está amaneciendo y si el decano los descubre nos ganaremos un buen castigo.

Kankuro se ofreció para acompañar a Sakura a su dormitorio, pero esta se negó.

Y se fue.

Se fue sola como una niña pequeña, caminado por los embrujados pasillos de la que sería su prisión, su más preciada prisión, donde conoció a sus verdaderos amigos, donde entendería al amor, donde comenzaría a ser Sakura Haruno, y no una fugitiva de su propio padre.

Y entonces Sakura lo supo.

 _No estaba_ _ **sola.**_

.

.

.

Estoy de tan buen humor que les estoy regalando capítulos.

Espero que sean de su agrado.

-Ocean Dust.


	8. Chapter 8

**_._**

 ** _Intentemos_**

 ** _._**

Despertó bajo el pesado edredón color crema, su cabeza dolía horrores, teniendo en cuenta que no había ingerido una gota de alcohol en toda la noche.

Sakura fue algo así como la conductora designada. Hinata lo decidió cuando llegó llorando al dormitorio diciendo que había oído una conversación en la que una joven aseguraba deshacerse de Ama para por fin poder estar con Neji. Le parecía absurdo y extremista, pero al ver el estado catatónico de la pequeña morena decidió ayudarla y llamó un taxi.

Aún tenía puesta la molesta campera de color naranja claro y esos shorts de jean que hacían que su cuerpo sintiera mucho calor y mucho frío a la vez. Pensaba en todo - ** _todo_** \- a la vez, sin poder concentrarse en realizar labores básicas porque su cerebro se lo complicaba.

-Sakura-chan…

Esa dulce voz aterciopelada la sacó de su entre sueño y miró al emisor.

-Gracias por ayudar a Tenten… Y gracias por sacar todos de allí a tiempo.

Hinata estaba parada frente a la puerta, parecía estar lista para irse y Sakura se sorprendió de no haberla escuchado prepararse. Dedujo que la de ojos grises decidió agradecerle a último momento y se esforzó en hacerlo.

-No me agradezcas, son mis amigos también y no me perdonaría si algo así les pasara, habiendo podido evitarlo.

Sus labios acariciaron las palabras que salieron sin permiso, Hinata asintió cabizbaja, entendiendo las palabras de la pelirrosa y luego la dejó sola.

Suspiró. Un suspiro denso que se sumaba a la cantidad de aire que la aplastaba en esos momentos, y entonces Sakura Haruno sintió sus bellos ojos verdes humedecerse con las lágrimas del recuerdo.

Ella conocía solo tres tipos de lágrimas: de felicidad, de tristeza, y de memoria. Las últimas son las que duelen más, porque juntan muchos dolores pasados y los sintetizan en uno lacerante que quema todo a su paso, como un vaso de vodka a las dos de la tarde.

Dejó que el los silentes salinos se deslizaran por su piel perlada en sudor (seguro ya había cogido un resfriado), y no intentó secarlos. (Otros nuevos ocuparían su lugar).

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando por los pasillos desolados del instituto, lento y conciso. Su mente le dio una idea: podía escabullirse en el túnel de la biblioteca y llorar ahí, llorar y gritar, y desgarrarse también, a sí misma, porque si nadie lo hacía entonces ella sí, y entonces el dolor se escaparía por esa grieta y dejaría su cuerpo inocente de pecado (su cuerpo era inocente).

Lejano a ella, oyó el clásico tronar de las olas del océano en una mínima escala, llamándola, gritando su nombre.

Su andar se aceleró en busca del tranquilizante sonido, y luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas dio con una inmensa piscina que estaba al lado del gimnasio.

Observó el calmante vaivén de los reflejos de la luz en el agua azul profundo. Como un sonido que martirizaba sus sentidos el agua la sumió en un coma hipnótico.

Y se tiró.

El toque del agua en su piel la despertó y al mismo tiempo introdujo en ella un sentimiento único y efímero. Era nuevo y extraño, se sentía bien.

Las burbujas de aire -aire vital- escapaban de sus rosados e hinchados labios, logrando que su pecho se sintiese cerrado y vacío. Sonrió.

Sus pulmones eran como botellas vaciándose, como esas botellas de cerveza que se acaban en segundos, porque a todos les gusta y los hace sentir bien.

Se despidió de las últimas reservas de aire que tenía, de esa composición de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono, les dijo adiós con simpatía y los observó flotar en la tibia agua de la piscina, hasta que se perdieron en la superficie, una superficie que ella nunca alcanzaría porque el peso de su miedo e inseguridad era suficiente para mantenerla hundida en el fondo de la oscuridad.

Y en frente de sus ojos vio un girasol.

Ondeaba con el movimiento del agua, como saludándola.

 _Los girasoles son las flores de la muerte._

La muerte la saludaba.

Y ella alzó la mano con la poca energía que le quedaba y le saludó también.

Y luego arrugó el entrecejo, desesperada y temerosa, _no quería._ Batió sus brazos para intentar impulsarse a la superficie, al aire, a la vida, pero parecía estar pegada y no tenía mucho tiempo.

 _Eso lo sabía._

Luchó con sus escazas fuerzas para salir y mientras más grande era su esfuerzo, más potentes eran las fuerzas que la mantenían inmóvil en el fondo.

 _No quiero, no quiero, no quiero. ¡No!_

Y lo último que los ojos jades (esos ojos que no sabías que existían hasta que los veías en ella) vieron fue ese _maldito girasol._

* * *

Anotó su nombre con una cursiva pulcra y casi perfecta, si no fuese porque estaba levemente tildada hacia la derecha.

¿Fecha de nacimiento? 23 de Julio de 1991.

¿Dificultades para realizar deporte? Ninguna.

Completó la planilla y se la dio a la bonita asistente de Guy, el coach del equipo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Sasuke. Deberás entrenar duro para ponerte a la altura de mis jugadores estrella.

Sasuke asintió recibiendo en sus manos una caja con una tapa transparente, que dejaba ver el clásico uniforme negro del equipo de futbol.

-Gracias. -Musitó antes de irse.

Iba caminando por los vestuarios cuando alguien le preguntó que hacía allí con un tono amenazante, y por supuesto que Uchiha Sasuke no se iría sin poner a ese bobo en su lugar.

-Te pregunte algo, idiota.

-Te saco de tu puesto, eso es lo que hago. -Dijo volteando, y al hacerlo notó que _ese bobo_ no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasori.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él peligrosamente. -¿Te pondrás el uniforme otra vez? Y yo que creí que preferías el tutu. -Se burló consiguiendo que los presentes rieran.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y dio media vuelta, no sin antes enviarle una fría y atemorizante mirada al pelirrojo.

* * *

Sakura despertó. Maldición, ¿Cuántas veces había despertado ya hoy?. Su cuerpo estaba empapado y las gotas que pegaban su rosado cabello a su frente le recordaron lo que había hecho, pero aun así no lo entendía, solo recuerda saltar a la piscina y ver un girasol. Intentó secarse el agua del rostro, pero rápidamente notó que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de ella. Frunció el ceño y forcejeó.

-Maldición. -Masculló.

Miró a su alrededor: estaba en una habitación idéntica a la suya, pero con las paredes de un color naranja.

-Al fin despiertas, Sakurita.

Y Sakura identificó esa voz de inmediato.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

Imaginó que la chica de lentes ignoraría sus suplicas, así que se ahorró el pedirle que la suelte y solo la observó con duros ojos verdes, sin detallar emoción alguna.

-Te he investigado, Haruno. Y tu nombre no está en los registros de la escuela, porque eres _nueva_. –Lo dijo como insultándola y lo disfrutó.

Sakura apretó los dientes. -¿Con quién te tuviste que acostar para averiguar eso?

-No fue necesario, querida. -Sonrió-. Como sea, supongo que tus amigos no saben eso ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera Sasuke-kun.

-¿Esto es por Sasuke?

Karin apartó la mirada un tanto disgustada. –Ahora vas a volver por donde viniste y todo será como antes.

-Nada ha cambiado desde que llegue, en lo absoluto. Pero si supones que Sasuke va a fijar un ojo en ti luego de esto estás muy equivocada. -No sabía porque había dicho eso, le gusto, por supuesto. La satisfacción que sentía al decirle que Sasuke la quería a ella era el complemento perfecto para el dolor que Sakura había estado sintiendo esos meses.

Aunque era falso, porque ella quería a Sasori y nunca se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sasuke.

-Te voy a arruinar, Haruno. –Murmuró enfadada antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.

Sakura **_odiaba_** la oscuridad.

Si lo que Karin afirmaba era cierto, apenas consiguiese salir de allí todos iban a destruirla solo por llevar el apodo "nueva". A lo mejor sus compañeros eran capaces de hacer un ritual y sacrificarla para que volviesen sus viejos amigos.

Imaginó a Sasuke prendiendo fuego un papel y luego arrojándolo hacia ella. Y se incendiaba gracias a los combustibles que sus amigos habían volcado en su cuerpo.

No serían capaces. ¿O sí?

Karin había atado sus pies también, así que no podía moverse, estaba segura que las ajustadas ataduras le sacarían más de una herida. Maldijo.

¿Cuánto había estado allí sentada?

No lo sabía, la habitación estaba tan oscura que no llegaba a ver el reloj de pared, y estaba sentada justo bajo la ventana que, a diferencia de la suya, tenía persianas americanas, impidiéndole ver el cielo.

No se permitió tener miedo a pesar de las sombras escalofriantes del cuarto, solo observó un punto fijo, manteniendo su respiración tan tranquila como podía. El agua de su rostro había sido absorbida por su pálida piel, pero su ropa seguía empapada, causándole escalofríos de vez en cuando.

 _-Algo bueno sacaré de esto-._ Pensó. _-Véase por donde se vea, esto es un secuestro._

Sonrió de medio lado mientras analizaba las mil y un maneras en las que acusaría a la pelirroja, y luego, la verdad cayó sobre ella como millones de ladrillos.

Para hacer una denuncia, debes dar tus datos personales. Y esos datos serían puestos en una base de datos del gobierno, y eso regalarle su ubicación en bandeja de plata a su padre. Y así solo arruinaría todos los logros que había conseguido hasta ahora.

Se derrotó a sí misma en su propia batalla. Y se dio por vencida. Quizás, si el agua de su ropa no se secaba demasiado rápido podría coger una pulmonía y finalmente morir.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar unos tenues rayos de luz, además de a una larga melena rubia que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Ino?

La rubia dio un respingo del susto, apoyando su mano derecha sobre su corazón, como si eso fuera a calmar la inevitable taquicardia.

-Sa… ¿Sakura?

-Sí, diablos, sácame de aquí.

-¿Qué sucedió? Por qué estas…

Sakura suspiró mientras la joven intentaba desatar los bien ajustados nudos de sus tobillos, y una vez que lo consiguió se dio la vuelta para que esta pudiese sacar la soga que aprisionaba sus muñecas.

-¡Dime!

-Fue Karin. –Dijo frotándose el área enrojecida. -¿La has visto? Necesito encontrarla.

Ino la ayudó a ponerse de pie. -Creo que estaba en la cafetería. Sakura, ¡Dime que está pasando!

-¡Soy nueva! -Gritó de repente, explotando frente a la rubia.-. Soy nueva y todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa, engañé a todo el mundo diciéndoles que me habían transferido, incluso a ti.

Y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, Sakura salió corriendo.

El edificio parecía estar vacío excepto por un par de jóvenes que la ignoraron completamente. Sakura corrió hasta que su piel ardió y sus músculos temblaron debido al extra esfuerzo.

Solo le faltaban unos pasos para llegar, había atravesado el instituto en menos de cinco minutos y ni siquiera sabía porque, seguramente Karin ya había esparcido su secreto por toda la escuela hace unas cuantas horas. Quizás solo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para quedarse quieta, quizás su subconsciente creía que mientras más rápido llegara, menos tiempo tendrían los otros para procesar la mentira y ella podría remediarla. Debía llegar, debía llegar antes que…

-¡Karin!

Y todo el alumnado presente guardó silencio.

Sakura pasó sus ojos alrededor de la cafetería, encontrándose con miradas de disgusto, molestia, y odio, mucho **_odio._**

A lo lejos vislumbró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios y su codo descansando en el hombro de Sasori.

Frente a ellos estaba Tenten con sus ojos cafés, esos ojos que antes le aseguraban paz ahora parecían querer ahorcarla. Cafés y llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas y rencor.

La pequeña castaña camino hacia ella, reprimiendo un sollozo.

Lo siguiente que Sakura sintió fue la suave mano de Tenten estampándose contra su mejilla.

 _La había golpeado._

-¿Cómo pudiste? -Le susurró-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Sakura estaba perpleja, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar.

-¡Nos mentiste a todos! ¡Te burlaste de nosotros! -Le gritaba una y otra vez, amenazando con golpearla de nuevo. Y lo habría hecho si Shikamaru no se hubiese parado a agarrarla.

-Cálmate, Tenten. -Le decía.

Su mejilla ardía y seguramente ya se había puesto de color carmín.

-¿Ven a lo que me refería? Sakura Haruno es una impostora, nos hizo creer que era una transferida cuando en realidad es nueva. Ella es la causante de esta tragedia. ¡Naruto desapareció por su culpa! No estamos seguros si ella sigue aquí.

La voz de Karin resonaba fuerte y claro por toda la cafetería, e incluso algunos profesores la habían escuchado.

Se sentía pequeña y encerrada, la tenían contra la espada y la pared, y lo peor de todo es que era todo su culpa.

-Yo…

-No es su culpa. -Intervino una voz que todo el alumnado conocía más que bien. Sasuke Uchiha se paró y camino bajo la atenta mirada de todos, quedándose frente a Sakura y enfrentando al resto. -Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Es más, gracias a ella Naruto ha vuelto.

Sasuke era conocido por su mirada amarga e intimidante. Y en esos momentos estaba solo haciendo eco a todos los comentarios que se hacían de él.

-Es cierto. -Se oyó. Era Ino, que hace solo segundos atrás había entrado a la cafetería y ahora se paraba al lado de la pelirrosa.

El siguiente que decidió formar un escudo para proteger a Sakura fue Naruto, obteniendo murmullos desaprobatorios por parte de la multitud.

Los orbes jades se lo agradecieron en silencio.

Karin frunció el ceño, codeando levemente al pelirrojo, quien tomando eso como un "has algo" decidió también acercarse a Sakura.

-¿Me mentiste? -Le dijo cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

-Sasori yo…

-Eres una maldita zorra mentirosa. –Le escupió ojeándola de arriba abajo. Su pesada mano derecha se formó en un puño y el Uchiha se percató de esto.

-No te atrevas a tocarla. –Dijo interponiéndose.

Sasori chistó, conectando sus ojos con los negros de Sasuke, entre sus miradas se desataba una batalla que solo el más intimidante ganaría. Y sorpresivamente, Sasori sonrió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Esto no ha terminado, Sakura. Nunca lo hará.

Y Akasuna No Sasori se alejó lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual. Luego se escuchó un fuerte portazo, confirmando lo que Sakura ya sabía: Sasori había abandonado la cafetería, y también su vida.

-Sakura Haruno no es su enemigo. -Le habló Sasuke a todo el alumnado presente, consiguiendo varias miradas temerosas.

* * *

-Solo está molesta, ya se le pasará. -La calmó Shikamaru.

Todos se habían reunido en la habitación de la pelirrosa para acompañarla.

-Nosotros te apoyamos, Sakura-chan. -Le dijo Naruto, acariciando levemente su mejilla golpeada.

-A menos que de verdad seas una bruja maliciosa que quiere matarnos. En ese caso te partiré el trasero.

-¡Ino! ¡No le digas esas cosas a Sakura-chan!

Naruto era uno de los pocos que conseguía robarle una sonrisa a la ojijade. Con su siempre persistente amabilidad e inocencia. Sakura podía decir (ya lo había hecho una y mil veces) que amaba al rubio con todo su corazón.

-Al diablo lo que piensen los demás, nosotros sabemos la verdad y vamos a ayudarte a conseguir lo que necesitas. Saldremos de esto juntos.

-Kankuro tiene razón. ¿Qué te ha dicho Sasori?

-Él me llamó zorra mentirosa y dudo que quiera acercarse a mi otra vez.

-Es un bastardo.

Esa noche varios se ofrecieron a prestarle su habitación a la pelirrosa, ya que conociendo a Karin solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que intentara capturara de nuevo.

Sakura se negó, alegando que necesitaba estar en la comodidad de su cuarto. Pero ya que Hinata se había quedado a consolar a Tenten, Sakura pasaría la noche sola.

Hinata no se había puesto la insignia de ningún bando, pero al estar en malos términos con Naruto decidió quedarse con su amiga.

-Si necesitas algo, solo golpea la pared, yo te oiré y vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

Ahora estaba a solas con Sasuke en el pequeño balcón de piedra. Ambos estaban contemplando el cielo nocturno, sin decir nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido.

-Gracias.

Si lo que sentía hacía Sasori era amor, entonces, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquello que sentía cuando estaba con Sasuke?

Sasori la ponía nerviosa, casi ansiosa. Sasuke en cambio le transmitía paz. ¿Cuál de los dos era el correcto?

Quería averiguarlo.

-Buenas noches. -Le dijo levantándose, listo para irse.

-Sasuke, espera…

Lo que intentó pedir era una completa muestra de que su dependencia estaba siendo desafiada. Se mordió el labio inferior y titubeó.

-No creo que Hinata venga esta noche.

El azabache la observó con una ceja alzada, detallando el suave sonrojo que se había acumulado en las mejillas de ella. _Algo_ (esa cosa, como se llame) se removió en su interior al verla tan pequeña y tan frágil.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser, no era indiferente y no era soberbia. Era una _niña_ y estaba asustada, y se reservaba sus emociones para ella misma porque no quería poner en compromiso a otras personas, no quería que la entendieran, porque cuando la entienden también sufren.

No contestó y decidió recostarse en la cama de la pelirrosa, extendiendo sus musculosos brazos en forma de invitación para ella. La chica lo observó por unos segundos y luego se deshizo del pesado abrigo que tenía puesto y se recostó en su pecho, respirando la endulzante fragancia que emanaba de él y oyendo el suave y pausado ritmo de su corazón.

Al principio fue algo incómodo para ambos el compartir un momento tan inocentemente íntimo con el otro, pero luego se acostumbraron a la presencia, al sonido y al perfume, a los gestos, a la voz y a las miradas, a la tranquilidad de ambos, y a su similar temperamento.

Los dedos largos de Sakura se deslizaron por la superficie plana del pecho del azabache, alcanzando la mano de este, y con mucho cuidado sus dedos se entrelazaron. Suave y delicado. Porque conocían la fragilidad del otro y no querían herirlo, porque ambos sentían que debían protegerse entre ellos y procurar darse lo mejor.

El sábado 8 de noviembre, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se enamoraron.

.

.

.

Hola! Este capitulo me ha costado.

Tengo unos factores de la historia que me gustan y otros que ya no me atraen.

Diganme que les parece hasta ahora en un review, y que les gustaría que suceda más adelante. ¿Sí?

Un besote,

-Ocean Dust.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Confusión_**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados bajo una columna de piedra en el campus del colegio, repasando unas preguntas para el examen de Chiyo.

-Oye teme.

Sasuke asintió para hacerle saber que le escuchaba.

-Crees… ¿Crees que debería hablarle a Hinata-chan?

Sasuke levantó la vista de su libro y lo observó en silencio. –Ella te quiere mucho. –Fue lo único que pudo decir. No era bueno en estos temas.

El rubio apartó la mirada y se concentró en el cielo encapotado de nubes grises que amenazaban con bañarlos en agua fría, tal vez hasta nieve.

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que no hablamos. Desde que volví, exactamente.

-¿De dónde, específicamente?

-Sabes, era como una cárcel. Había varias personas allí, y juraría haberte visto.

Sasuke divagó, (eso le sale bien), en las posibilidades de que Naruto hubiese soñado aquello, o de que tal vez, de verdad había estado prisionero de quienes se llevaron a tantas personas -a Itachi-. Su corazón se aceleró y de repente se sintió incomodo cerca del rubio.

-Naruto, debes hablar de esto con Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

Bufó, fue una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gruñido, frustrado y hasta cansado. –No quiero ocultarte cosas, Naruto. No quise decírtelo antes porque creí que estabas muy inestable.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Ya empezaba a impacientarse. –Sakura cree que desapareciste por su culpa, es decir, por la calamidad, y si le dices todo lo que has visto puede que ella llegue al fondo de esto. Y ahora yo también lo necesito.

 _(Por Itachi)_

-Por Itachi.

Porque quería confiar en las escazas posibilidades de que estuviese vivo, de que Naruto lo comprobara y de encontrarlo. Quería ver sonreír a Mikoto otra vez, pero **_de verdad._**

Ahora todas las expectativas estaban puestas en Sakura y en su investigación.

* * *

Sakura había convocado a una pequeña reunión en la sala común con todos aquellos que estaban decididos a ayudarla. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que por la puerta pasaran Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto, y por supuesto, _Sasuke._

Kankuro había decidido entretener a Shizune con Lee y Kiba, además, eso de ser serio y discreto no se le daba muy bien, prefería corretear por el instituto y de vez en cuando infiltrarse en los vestuarios de mujeres con sus amigos.

A la sala también llegó Kakashi, el sujeto que se prestó a trabajar con Sakura, y luego de las presentaciones y el resumen de qué estaban haciendo, Kakashi habló:

-Hasta ahora solo tenemos un objetivo en realidad: encontrar a Yukata Konan. Ella vio con sus propios ojos al sujeto que está detrás de esto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Intervino Shikamaru.

-Porque Uchiha Itachi lo confirmó.

Entonces los ojos del azabache se clavaron en el tipo de cabello grisáceo. -¿Qué sabes sobre Itachi?

-Desapareció luego de acusar al sujeto conmigo. Tú debes ser su hermano, Sasuke ¿No es así? Son muy parecidos.

-Entonces… La persona que vi no era Sasuke, era Itachi-san.

-Naruto, tú y Sasuke han sido amigos desde los pañales, ¿No? Entonces deberías saber cómo luce su hermano.

-Él debe haber estado muy confundido en ese momento. –Lo defendió Sakura.

Silencio. Algunos lo usaron para quemar sus cerebros con pensamientos que no llevarían a ningún lado, y otros solo para cerrar los ojos y desocupar sus cabezas por un rato.

A Ino le había resonado el nombre de Konan, lo sentía familiar, como si lo hubiese pronunciado hace poco. Entonces recordó.

-¡Yo la conozco!

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

-Ella sale con mi hermano. Es algo mayor para él pero bueno, el amor no tiene edad, ¿No es cierto? Puedo llamarla si quieren.

Sakura le sonrió. –Hazlo.

Entonces la rubia sacó su celular y marcó unos cuantos números. Al cabo de unos minutos y varios insultos por teléfono, Ino anotó las siglas en un papel.

-Mi hermano se llama Pain, ha estado saliendo con ella por unos dos años. Se conocieron porque él es músico y ella tiene algo así como una banda de la secundaria.

-¿Significa que hay más gente de Stockwright?

Ino asintió.

-Fantástico, tenemos a Konan y a más testigos. Eres genial Ino. –Dijo Shikamaru, consiguiendo una ligera sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –Interrogó Naruto.

Sasuke habló: -No hay mucho para hacer, solo resta esperar.

Y Sakura se dignó a mirarlo por primera vez luego de que él la dejo sola por la mañana. Se habían estado ignorando todo el día, cosa que ella culpaba en él y en su falta de consideración. Sasuke parecía querer conservar su distancia y ella se sintió el enojo crecer en su ser.

-Voy a ir por un bocadillo.

-Voy contigo.

Y al no tener hambre, dejo que sus amigos se fueran y se quedó sola, con Sasuke.

Pensó en enfrentarlo y preguntarle que le pasaba, pues no entendía por qué la había abandonado. En situaciones normales no le prestaría atención a algo que puede tener una explicación obvia, pero sumando el hecho de que la estaba evadiendo, el único resultado era que Sakura se molestara.

Sin embargo no quiso tragarse el orgullo, aunque no engorda (ella lo sabe mejor que nadie) y sacarse la intriga.

Él ordenó unos cuantos papeles que había juntado en la biblioteca y salió del salón.

* * *

-Dime, Karin. ¿Por qué has secuestrado a Sakura-chan?

La pelirroja se volvió a su nueva mejor amiga, Matsuri, rebajándola totalmente con la mirada.

-Es decir, sabes que ella podría demandarte por ello. –Se excusó rápido ésta haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-No, no puede. Su padre trabaja con el mío, y está buscándola por algo acerca de una venganza o algo así. Ella nunca debió venir aquí. Solo empeoró las cosas.

-Quizá ya es hora de dejarlo ir…

Karin reprimió un grito de indignación. ¿Cómo puede ser que su mejor amiga la traicionara así?

Ino había elegido su bando desde el momento en que la liberó. Y joder, tendría muchos problemas en la habitación a partir de ahora.

Paró en seco en el medio del pasillo y le dedicó una última y fuerte mirada a través de sus anteojos a Matsuri. La morena la observaba seria.

-Escúchame bien. Sakura Haruno ha llegado solo para arruinarnos. Todo lo que planeé para mi vida aquí va a ser arrebatado. Por _ella._ –Hace silencio, luego se aparta y sigue caminando, ahora un poco más relajada-. Además, su padre quiere encontrarla. Por lo que podría usar eso para sacarla de aquí.

Y Matsuri frunció el ceño, con sus pequeñas manos formadas en puños que apretaba con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. No le gustaba ser la sombra de Karin, ni mucho menos aguantar y limpiar sus estropicios, pero debe admitir que ser su mano derecha traía beneficios. La odiaba, es cierto. Pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

* * *

-¡Sakura! Tengo buenas noticias.

La pelirrosa dejó su tarea de lado y se volvió hacia Ino.

-Bueno, habla ya.

E intentando disimular su emoción Ino asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. -¡Konan decidió venir a hablar contigo personalmente!

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una sonrisa. Había dejado de oír sus palabras chillonas. En su lista mental tachó el nombre "testigos" y miró un par de lugares más abajo, leyendo claramente el nombre de su hermano menor.

-Genial. Cada vez más cerca-. Susurró levantándose de su pupitre y corriendo fuera del salón.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Te dejas tus libros!

-¡Al diablo los libros!- La oyó gritar a lo lejos, e Ino se sintió feliz. Feliz de verdad.

Quizás todo eso no era tan complicado y lograrían resolverlo. Quizás la suerte estaba de su lado. O quizás, la suerte no existía y el libro de la vida estaba escrito de esa manera para fortalecer a Stockwright.

Sus ojos celestes pasearon por el salón, y se enfocaron en el paisaje de las ventanas.

Ese, sin duda, era un colegio muy especial. Y aunque no influyera en el resto del mundo, ella y sus amigos estaban por fin tomando las riendas de su camino y cambiando su destino. No cambiaría el mundo, cambiaría _su_ mundo.

* * *

La cabellera de color rosado flameó en el aire mientras su dueña corría por el edificio principal.

Sus compañeros, más que odiarla le tenían respeto. Era gracias a la influencia mortífera de Uchiha y Yamanaka, dos presencias vitales en el instituto, que las personas se habían tomado un momento para analizar la situación y entender la verdad.

Había otros (Karin, y los esos _otros_ ), que tenían sus cerebros enfocados en la venganza, en el rencor. Sakura los ignoraba porque a pesar de ser la minoría, solo eran personas.

 _Personas libres de pensar lo que quieran._

Ya cansada de subir tantas escaleras se recostó contra una pared, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba muy alterada. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que intentaba normalizar su respiración, odiaba que su cuerpo le jugara en contra, odiaba no poder controlarlo.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, los paseó por el desolado pasillo, estos tenían diferentes espacios en las paredes que se hundían al menos un metro, para poner alguna estatua, supone ella. En ese pasillo había dos.

En uno de ellos, alcanzó a ver la tela de la falda escolar y una melena rubia.

 _Y su corazón se blanqueó._

Impulsivamente avanzó, porque era curiosa y nada se le pasaba.

 _Se vació de toda emoción, advirtiéndole, diciéndole que_ _ **no**_ _en mil idiomas._

A unos pasos de allí, escucho unas leves risitas y femeninas (hasta llegó a oír un gemido), y el clásico ruido que hacen los labios al juntarse.

 _Se despejó para recibir el dolor._

Y ahí, en ese mísero rincón, estaba Sasori, apretando con fuerza las nalgas de esa rubia pecosa que besaba tan desesperadamente.

Metida, colada, desubicada.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, y no era por haber corrido.

Y los ojos lujuriosos de él se entre abrieron y se clavaron hondo en la chica pálida de pelo rosa.

Como diciendole "Mira. Mira bien como me la follo frente a tí"

¿Impotencia? ¿Negligencia?

A lo mejor, nada en absoluto.

No sentía nada. Solo traición.

Sus delgadas piernas se movieron para irse, casi arrastrando los pies en su trayecto, pero sus ojos verdes llenos de emociones se quedaron allí, a ver cada caricia y cada beso que no era para ella. Que era solo y enteramente para esa chica alta, rubia y bonita.

* * *

Naruto caminaba nervioso por el campus, resoplando y culpando a Sasuke por haberle dado semejante idea.

"Llama a Hinata, intenta todo desde cero"

Qué fácil sonaba.

Aun así lo hizo, en la hora de biología le escribió en un papel y, al ser terriblemente torpe lanzando avioncitos, lo arrugó en una bola y se la tiró.

Hinata era la chica más tímida que conocía y dudaba de que siquiera apareciera.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó la chillona voz de un chico, al parecer regañando a alguien.

Se acercó a él, sin percatarse de la situación, y lo observó bien: tenía el cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, bastante desarreglado.

-Vamos, _muñequita._ Solo necesito saber dónde encontrar a Haruno Sakura.

-No voy a decírtelo, déjame en paz.

Y Naruto divisó a la pequeña morena que estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de personas.

-¡Oye! -Se acercó-. Déjala, ella no quiere hablar contigo.

-Por favor-. Alzó los brazos y sonrió zorruno. -Solo estoy haciéndole una pregunta a esta belleza.

Naruto miraba de reojo a Hinata, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y quería salir de allí.

-Búscate a alguien más para conseguir información.

-¿Quién eres, su príncipe azul?

Y sonrió. -Algo así-. Inquirió provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Y tomó su delicada mano, seguía igual que como la recordaba, cálida y suave, y encajaba perfectamente con la suya.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun…

-No hay de qué. ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, él solo fue persistente.

El rubio asintió, a este punto debería decir algo no-tonto para reconquistar a su Hinata.

Ella parecía perdida en otra dimensión, con la vista puesta en cualquier cosa menos él, y su pálido rostro tintado de un tierno sonrojo rosa. No había soltado su mano.

-¿Te importa si…?

Y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

No quería apretar su mano como solía hacerlo, temía herirla y que ella se fuera de nuevo. La amaba, por Dios.

Sin hablar, caminaron por el patio interno, pegados, unidos por las palmas de sus temblorosas manos. Ella quería sonreír y besarlo. Él solo la quería devuelta.

Quería sus regaños y risas, quería sus miradas tiernas y sus abrazos protectores. Quería su amor.

 _¿Por qué te fuiste?_

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? –Le susurró al aire, al vacío, porque si lo gritaba ella iba a escucharlo, y al buscar la explicación iba a recordar, y se iba a ir otra vez.

 _No te vayas._

-No lo sé.

Ella apretó el agarre en su mano, desesperada por mantenerlo cerca, _más_ cerca.

El tronar de las nubes arriba los sacó de sus pensamientos y fueron iluminados por un relámpago. El sol estaba cubierto por molestas nubes grises que sufrían y necesitaban llorar. _Son tan consideradas que nos advierten que nos van a empapar_ , piensa él.

Pero decide quedarse allí, en el ojo de la tormenta, para mojarse y quizá así poder darle su abrigo a Hinata para que vea cuanto le importa, cuanto se preocupa.

Los copos de nieve descendieron del cielo lentamente, envolviendo el terreno en una danza mágica que helaba todo a su paso.

Olvida todo, le susurran al oído, déjalo ir, le grita su subconsciente.

¿De verdad era tan fácil? El marcar un antes y un después, el trazar una línea y borrar el pasado, el dejar que nuestras mentes divaguen sobre cosas que pasaron pero queremos olvidar.

 _No es tan grave, solo vuelve a mí._

Él quería que las estatuas se moviesen, que cayera un rayo, que se incendiara el mundo. Él quería salvarla y protegerla de todo daño, porque Hinata es delicada y muy valiosa.

-No me pegues, voy a besarte. –Le advierte, como las nubes.

Y ella no se aparta, como él. Y lo deja porque, ¿Por qué no?

* * *

La desolación generalmente hace referencia a sentirse solo y vacío.

Hay una chance de que la desolación sirva para describir un sentimiento entero, lleno y basto, que comienza a llenarte de pies a cabeza, como agua fría que entumece los órganos para que puedas disfrutar del dolor en su punto justo: ardiente y ácido.

-No es amor, Kakashi-sensei.

-No, es atracción, enamoramiento.

Los ojos cristalizados permanecieron en el suelo.

-No te sientas mal, Sakura. Es comprensible que no sepas reconocer tus sentimientos, nadie te ha enseñado.

-Tenía entendido que es algo que se aprende con el tiempo, y a solas. –Estaba un poco a la defensiva.

-Lo es, pero en tu caso no has tenido oportunidad de establecer ningún vínculo con nadie.

-Sí lo he hecho. –Dijo despacio y levantó la vista-. Con mi hermano, Takeru.

Kakashi asintió y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas. -¿Quieres hablar de él?

Ella esperó dudosa. –Ha desaparecido, pero mi madre sabe donde está. Es complicado y…

-No. –La cortó-. Me refiero a, cuéntame de él, y de tus sentimientos.

Sakura pareció analizar la pregunta, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas del rostro y empezó: -Estoy feliz cuando estoy con él. A veces me enfada, pero luego lo olvido y vuelvo a caer. Sé que daría la vida por él. Y lo extraño.

-Eso es amor, Sakura. No del tipo común, el amor que le tienes a tu familia no es el mismo que algún día tendrás por tu pareja. Este es más fuerte que nada.

La luz de las velas que los iluminaban se atenuó. (A Kakashi no le gusta desperdiciar energía).

-Sasori es un niño caprichoso, no te dejes manipular por él. Y ve a descansar, Konan vendrá mañana.

Sakura asintió y se levantó de su asiento. –Gracias-. Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No alcanzó a dar ni siquiera tres pasos en paz, ya que el chico de pelos rojos estaba recostado contra la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa de lado marcando sus labios, labios que habían besado a otra.

Ella le miró profundamente con imponentes ojos jades y se marchó por el pasillo, contorneando sus caderas y disfrutando del leve movimiento de su falda al caminar.

Con Sakura Haruno nadie se mete.

.

.

.

Un gracias inmenso a todos los que me están apoyando con la historia, sus comentarios son de gran ayuda y motivación.

Los amo,

Ocean Dust.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Claridad_**

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba guardando sus pesados libros de ciencias políticas en su casillero, cerciorándose de que nadie la pillara con ellos en sus manos. Resopló haciendo volar el travieso mechón de pelo que cubría su ojo derecho y, dándole otra miradita al corredor, se encaminó al auditorio.

-¡Ino!

Su nombre resonó fuerte y claro en el pasillo, haciéndole voltear a ver a quien sea que quería su atención.

El chico de cabello negro le sonrió nervioso y se acercó a ella, intentando ser lo más breve y rápido posible porque sabía que la rubia era una fan de huir de sus problemas.

(Él era un problema)

-Sai… ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues estoy demasiado ocupada ahora, tendrás que esperar.

-No, Ino. Escucha, solo ven al juego, ¿Sí? -La rubia lo miró incrédula, impulsivamente alejándose cada vez más del moreno-. Es el primero de la temporada y va a ser muy especial. -Concluyó él.

¿Debía tomarlo como una invitación? ¿Una propuesta? Y en ese caso, ¿Una propuesta a ir al partido a verle jugar y volverse aún _más_ loca por él?

Actúa con serenidad, indiferencia, monotonía. Se repetía mil veces para quizás así ahuyentar el pánico que él le provocaba, porque si no mostraba sus verdaderas emociones él dejaría de buscarla y se buscaría una fresita blandita -nada comparado con Ino- que hiciera justo lo que él quiere que haga.

-Es… es importante para mí y me gustaría que asistieras. -Le dijo en un murmuro que quiso ser grito, la miraba a los ojos fijamente y podía distinguir perfectamente todo lo que pasaba en esa cabeza hueca. No quería sincerarse con ella, no quería darle ninguna explicación.

Ese era el momento perfecto para irse y dejarla ahí, con la palabra a medio salir de la boca.

Pero se quedó, se quedó por un minuto que pareció una eternidad.

Tal vez por la intensidad de los ojos celestes que lo interrogaban.

-Ya, iré. -Sonó desinteresada, como si el pedido le molestase.

Sai asintió y se fue sin más.

Suspiro.

¿Había sido muy ruda con él? ¿Qué tal si su último tono le resultó inquietante? No quería incomodarlo.

 _El partido es el viernes, debes estar allí. Aún luego de la presentación de las animadoras._

* * *

En el camino al auditorio, Sakura chocó contra una chica alta de cabello purpura, al disculparse también se presentó y ella la miró fijo por unos segundos, como escaneándola. Su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, y otras cosas que le llaman la atención a uno cuando mira a una persona.

-Mi nombre es Konan.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron más que suficientes para sacar a Sakura de su semblante -falso- amable, su rostro retomó su acostumbrada forma dura y calculadora.

-Sígueme, por favor. -Dijo mientras le indicaba el camino.

Konan caminaba dos pasos detrás de la pelirrosa, asegurándose de la validez de esta. Porque, nadie podía confirmar que esa era la verdadera Sakura, y cualquiera que estuviese enterado de _todo_ podría hacerse pasar por ella y así arruinar el progreso de muchísimos años.

La dueña de los ojos jades no se quedó atrás. La miraba de reojo, estudiaba su respiración y su sombra en el suelo, intentando confiar.

Una vez en el auditorio de música ambas chicas de cabello de fantasía se toparon con Ino, quien las saludó con una amable sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

-Esto comenzará hoy. No hay tiempo que perder. Solo tenemos unos meses. Primero voy a contarte la historia, luego veremos que sucede.

Sakura asintió. -Bien.

La chica de ojos color miel suspiró con sus ojos cerrados, y cruzó los tobillos con un toque femenino que Sakura notó y admitió con tristeza nunca poder conseguir.

-Comenzó trece años atrás, cuando mi amigo Uchiha Itachi y yo encontramos a un sujeto extraño en la torre sur. Él cargaba algo, parecía ser un cuerpo… O un cadáver. Nosotros lo seguimos hasta dar con un pasillo sin salida. –Pausa-. A la mañana siguiente nos llegó el rumor de que nuestra directora había desaparecido. Entonces le contamos a Mia, y ella la buscó por todo el pasillo, dibujó mapas y desveló pasadizos secretos. Tres días después volvimos a ver a ese hombre, y Mia desapareció.

Ambas procesaron la información lentamente y asintieron. -Entonces Mia no fue la primera en desaparecer. -Acotó Sakura.

-Itachi la buscó por todos lados… Y luego él también se fue. Tu hermana, Kitana, cayó tres años más tarde. -Le habló a Ino.

-Las fechas no concuerdan.

-Ese es el problema, el tiempo parece distorsionarse aquí, y de esa manera nunca puedes encontrar a nadie porque se los da por muertos. En 1980, mi promoción entró a primer grado de primaria. Nueve años más tarde, faltando dos para la graduación, Mia entró al colegio. En 1991, Mía, e Itachi desaparecieron con una semana de diferencia. Y en 1993, Kitana. Puedes llegar a pensar que pasaron años, pero en realidad no es así.

Entonces la cabeza de Ino comenzó a atar cabos, y para su sorpresa todo encajaba en su lugar.

- _Eso_ no solo distorsiona el tiempo, sino también el espacio, por lo que nunca encontramos esa puerta mágica de la que te hablé, pero sé que está aquí, en el castillo. Deben encontrarla y abrirla.

-¿Qué sabes de Mitsuri Haruno? -Preguntó Sakura repentinamente.

Konan se incomodó. -Bueno, ella era grandiosa.

-¿Cómo que "grandiosa"?

-La veíamos cuando nos metíamos en los edificios de los grandes con Itachi. Cuando todo comenzó ella volvió al colegio para intentar terminarlo, pero nada funcionó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no era una alumna. Mitsuri buscó la puerta, ella iba y venía para no ser afectada por lo que llamamos el vórtice (distorsión espacio-temporal) Y luego un día se rindió.

Los ojos jades se clavaron en el suelo. ¿Se rindió? ¿Solo así?

-Algo debe haberle pasado. No creo que se haya rendido sin un motivo. -La excusó como pudo, intentando rescatar esa pizca de decencia en su ser y convertirla en la grandeza del orgullo que sentía por su madre-. Ella habría luchado hasta el final, lo habría dado todo.

Veía venir el quiebre en su voz al recordar a esa figura materna que tanto le había dado.

 _Los dorados cabellos de Mitsuri se mesclaron con los rosados de su hija cuando la fundió en un abrazo eterno._

Estaba ahí, cálido y lacerante en su piel, el abrazo que llegó muchas veces y cuando más lo necesitaba.

A Sakura nadie le enseñó a andar en bicicleta, nadie limpió las heridas de sus rodillas, nadie le dejó comer helado cuando estaba enferma porque Sakura no era una de esas niñas, y ahora lo recordaba.

Ella no jugaba con muñecas, ella jugaba juegos didácticos específicos para el desarrollo de su cerebro, estrategias, lógicas.

 _Aterrizó en el capo de un auto y todo su ser ardió de dolor, y de su nariz descendían unos calientes hilos de sangre. El destino, Dios, el universo, ponle el nombre que quieras, pero_ _ **eso**_ _quiso que Sakura Haruno siguiera con vida, su aeternum no terminaba allí, el sol y la luna se habían puesto de acuerdo en darle otra oportunidad._

 _Entonces, cuando sus ojos ya no veían más que siluetas alguien la alzó, y Sakura se dejó hacer, porque eso estaba_ _ **bien**_ _…_

 _…_ _Esa persona cuyos brazos significaban un refugio incomparable para ambos niños, los cargó con dificultad en sus brazos, los protegió de la lluvia y de los matones de su marido, corrió hasta que sus piernas temblaron y no se dejó caer hasta que llegó a una estación de trenes._

 _Los abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente, transmitiéndoles calor y sobretodo, amor. Silencioso y puro amor, que les daba las fuerzas a ambos para no dejarse llevar por los malos pensamientos._

 _La pequeña Sakura pudo distinguir unos hilitos rojos descendiendo de la nuca de su mamá, y entendió que se había lastimado en su afán por salvarlos a ellos._

 _Se sintió culpable. -Te prometo que voy a arreglar todo y nunca volveremos a escapar. Y voy a cuidarte por siempre, mamá._

 _Mitsuri la miró con esos ojos cargados del sentimiento más fuerte que alguna vez haya conocido. -Sé que lo harás, hija._

Y despertó de su ensueño gracias a la lágrima tibia que acariciaba su mejilla, no podía articular palabra alguna ni tampoco moverse.

-¿Estás bien? Puedes tomarte un momento si quieres.

Ella batió sus pestañas haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, la desesperación tomando lugar en el centro de su pecho. Y como los rayos chocan con la tierra, el impulso de salir de allí azotó su pequeño cuerpo.

Sus piernas respondieron y salió corriendo del auditorio.

¿A dónde iba?

A los brazos protectores de Mitsuri.

Los buscaba en cada rincón en el que ni siquiera se quedaba a mirar porque estaba demasiando ocupada corriendo, y llorando y también dejando salir todos esos sollozos que tenía guardados. Joder, solo quería sentir a su madre cerca de ella, quería la seguridad y la tranquilizadora voz que le repite "todo va a estar bien" en su cabeza.

Quiere la versión en vivo, porque la que recuerda es justamente solo eso, un vago recuerdo de lo que su madre alguna vez le dijo, no cuando se cayó de la bicicleta, sino cuando Hiroshi intentó matarla y cuando su cabeza dolía horrores debido al entrenamiento.

Pero ella está lejos, probablemente consolando a Takeru, y eso la reconforta, porque le gusta creer que ella y su hermano son un alma dividida en dos cuerpos y siente lo mismo que él, y siente el amor de su madre, y el de él, y sabe que están bien, y si ellos lo están entonces ella igual.

* * *

Viernes.

Faltaban veinte minutos para el primer partido de futbol de la temporada de invierno. Las fiestas estaban apenas a la vuelta de la esquina y eso le daba al ambiente un semblante navideño muy acogedor para todos.

Sakura había repasado todos y cada uno de los pasos que daría a partir de ahora. Si bien Sasori no fue el gran amor de su vida, él, aun sin haber compartido nada con ella, se tomó la libertad de humillarla absurdamente frente a esa rubia y frente a literalmente toda la cafetería. Pero era imposible que el pelirrojo se saliese con la suya sin un poco de pelea. Ella iba a demostrarle de cuanto se estaba perdiendo, e iba a destrozar todas sus esperanzas de algún día recuperarla.

Ese día la cordura de la pelirrosa se agrietó.

Se calzó unos leggings negros que hacían resaltar su bien formado trasero y una blusa de tirantes blanca que definía sus bellas curvas y diminuta cintura. Se delineó los ojos con un negro intenso y aplicó máscara en sus pestañas, luego se pintó los labios con un labial rosa oscuro para conservar sus facciones inocentes.

-¿Irás al juego, Hinata?

-Sí. -Le contestó entusiasmada la morena mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo del tocador-. Naruto-kun va a estar ahí y quiero apoyarlo.

-¿Naruto-kun?

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron con un tinte rosado, como si el pétalo de una rosa se hubiera frotado levemente contra su rostro. -Creo que volvimos.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse _feliz_ por sus amigos. -¿De verdad? ¡Eso es grandioso! -Le sonrió.

-Ya lo creo, gracias, Sakura-chan. -Se paró y se abrigó con un bonito tapado verde manzana. -Te veo allá.

Sakura la observó irse y perdió la vista en su abrigo, y recordó como Hinata siempre se destapaba por las noches, cuando ella temblaba de frío. Los papeles se habían invertido. Se mordió el labio inferior y eligió un diminuto cárdigan negro y unas converse para completar su look. Antes de salir por la puerta recordó algo que solía usar con frecuencia en Paris: un gorrito negro que caía por su nuca. Lo buscó y encontró fácilmente.

Y entonces la pelirrosa se perdió en los pasillos del instituto para presenciar el partido y… cobrar venganza.

* * *

-Estos chicos son buenos, llevan invictos tres años. ¡Pero eso va a cambiar cuando se encuentren con los Vikingos! -Gritó Guy, consiguiendo un grito por parte de sus jugadores. -Quiero una victoria limpia.

Los once muchachos se juntaron en una ronda, con sus brazos alrededor de sus compañeros y prestaron infinita atención a las indicaciones de Guy.

Con un último grito célebre y un ligero aplauso, salieron escaleras arriba y entraron a la cancha.

-Uchiha, espera. -Le habló el profesor, el aludido lo miró-. No te dejes llevar por Akasuna, solo sal y has lo que has venido a hacer.

Sus palabras fueron severas pero en cierto modo, reconfortantes, Sasuke asintió y se reunió con el equipo.

* * *

Las animadoras estaban realizando la muy arduamente practicada coreografía en el costado de la cancha. Karin mostraba esmero en resaltar sus movimientos y de vez en cuando ponía caras raras y aparentemente sensuales para "agregar emoción a su baile". La coreografía terminó y las chicas se sentaron en la banca que se les había designado.

Justo antes de tomar asiento en su lugar privilegiado, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron de casualidad e inevitablemente, iniciaron una guerra. Fucsia versus jade.

Sakura bajó la cabeza con aires de superioridad y sonrió de lado. Suigetsu, quien estaba con el equipo a punto de entrar al campo alcanzó a verla y le silbó.

-¡Qué sexy eres, nena! -Le gritó gracioso obteniendo una mirada de furia del pelirrojo y una celosa del azabache.

La pelirrosa lo escuchó, y tomó su comentario como un "lo haces genial, naciste para resaltar y sentirte bonita, rómpeles el culo a todos", sintiéndose aún más fuerte que antes, con una convicción en su ser que se sentía tan jodidamente bien que hasta se regañó mentalmente por no haberlo intentado antes.

Se sentó junto a Hinata en el medio de las gradas, a unos metros se encontraba la banda que acompañaba al equipo, los supervisores, y la multitud enloquecida con banderines con las siglas SW impresas en rojo y negro.

El sonido de la campana anunció el comienzo del partido y la pelota salió volando.

Ese sentimiento de preponderancia se esfumó en el aire y fue remplazado por adrenalina en su más puro estado.

Miraba a Sasuke y a sus bien formados músculos, su mandíbula cuadrada apretada y su ceño fruncido, esto último le resultaba la cosa más tierna del mundo, porque el azabache solo conseguía verse como un infante al que nadie quiere complacer. Juraría que el gesto se vería precioso acompañado de un mohín.

Lo siguió con los ojos y notó que recibió la pelota, buscó al emisor y se chocó con una espalda ancha y piernas extremadamente musculosas. Un poco más arriba pudo distinguir los cabellos rojos bajo el casco negro. Él también la observaba.

Antes de que las emociones la tomaran como rehén de sus acciones y de que el pánico se hiciera obvio en su rostro, mostró una expresión llena de satisfacción y prepotencia.

En ese momento el azabache consiguió anotar un punto y la multitud estalló en festejos.

Ella se quedó sentada, aunque sonrió ampliamente y hasta se animó a gritar el nombre del anotador estrella.

(Obviamente no fue la única).

Sasori la miraba con un odio mal disimulado y no felicitó a su compañero. Ella le restó importancia y paseó los ojos por toda la tribuna, topándose con la melena dorada de Ino, junto a la roja de Karin.

Notó como se ignoraban mutuamente y como los ojos celestes estaban nerviosamente clavados en cierto jugador de piel pálida.

Iba a gritarle, pero sería extraño y no la escucharía, así que optó por mandarle un mensaje de texto.

"-Sácale una foto, durará por siempre."

Un par de segundos más tarde la vio sacar su celular de un bolsillo y leer el mensaje, luego volteó a verla con una mueca de disgusto.

"-Cállate. Él me ha pedido que me quedara a verle"

"-Uhh, está buscándote."

Y efectivamente, Sai estaba ahí buscándola con sus ojos. También podía significar que estaba buscándola indirectamente para acercarse a ella. Pero Ino decidió creer la primera opción.

A los cuarenta minutos del juego Sai anotó, y en el medio del festejo se llevó los dedos a los labios y señaló a Ino. Le había dedicado su triunfo.

La rubia no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acercarse a ella para luego botarla? ¿Cómo cuando eran niños?

El recuerdo borró la sonrisa de su rostro inmediatamente, y para reponerse rápidamente comenzó a escribir unos cuantos mensajes de texto.

Media tribuna al menos sacó su celular al recibir un mensaje.

"Fiesta en la casa Yamanaka al terminar el partido. Entrada: una botella de alcohol."

Ocultó su sonrisa victoriosa y observó al mensaje extenderse entre las personas.

Sakura también lo había recibido, y tomó la invitación para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? -Le preguntó a la morena mostrándole el mensaje.

-Oh, no lo sé Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta?

La pequeña Hinata negó con timidez.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo y la pasarás genial. Todos aman las fiestas. Además, supongo que el equipo va a estar ahí celebrando. -Dijo apuntando al tablero que marcaba la inminente victoria de los Vikingos.

Ella lo consideró y terminó aceptando.

* * *

El partido se había igualado, todos los jugadores estaban tremendamente cansados debido al extra esfuerzo.

Tenían una última oportunidad de ganar cuando Naruto tomó la pelota y corrió. Un muchacho del equipo contrario lo persiguió, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo pateó en la pierna derecha, haciéndolo caer agonizando.

Sasuke Uchiha observaba la escena de lejos, y al ver el rostro contraído de su mejor amigo supo que algo andaba mal, entonces corrió a su encuentro sin importar que estuviera abandonando su posición y que el partido pudiera reanudarse en cualquier momento. Se agachó frente a él, diciéndole algo que fue imposible de escuchar para Sakura y Hinata y posó su mano en su hombro, dándole fuerzas invisibles mientras el rubio solo se retorcía de dolor.

La primera se paró para ver mejor, y la segunda solo se cubrió la boca con sus manos al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón acelerarse.

-¡Naruto-kun!

El árbitro al parecer lo había visto todo y mandó a los paramédicos a revisar al rubio, luego de un momento lo ayudaron a pararse y parecieron decir que estaba bien.

Aun así eso había sido violento y peligroso, por lo que luego de una pesada discusión, el árbitro decidió quitarle dos puntos al equipo contrario. La tribuna de enfrente se quejó.

Naruto salió de la cancha acompañado por Sasuke y un médico y se sentó en una banca. La morena se paró instintivamente y bajó las escaleras.

Sakura la observó llegar con Naruto y darle un pequeño abrazo, para luego tomar su mano y apoyarlo mientras su pierna era revisada.

Se encontró también con los ojos ónix. Lo vio asentir, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y ella le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

-¡Vikingos, Vikingos, Vikingos!

La música resonaba en la casi mansión abarrotada de gente de la rubia, y el olor a alcohol y tabaco se filtraba en las narices de todos.

Sakura meneó sus caderas al ritmo de la música, de vez en cuando dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Había atado su blusa en un moño a la altura de su cintura, dejando ver su plano vientre.

Hinata estaba a su lado, apenas comenzando a soltarse. Se veía tierna y asustada a comparación de la pelirrosa, quien detonaba su excitación y arrogancia por cada poro de su piel, se movía confiada y disfrutaba de la música, de la gente, del alcohol.

De repente sonrió.

Sin motivo en particular, sincero e incauto.

Las luces de colores iban y venían, nublando su visión, tapando sus heridas abiertas y llenando todos sus agujeros.

A lo lejos logró divisar al azabache, estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de un aún adolorido Naruto, ambos con quién sabe qué bebida en la mano.

Le sonrió coqueta y comenzó a bailar con el resto de la multitud de adolescentes borrachos otra vez.

Él observó con deleite su atractivo cuerpo, sus movimientos femeninos, su cabello despeinado, sus sonrisas poco discretas.

La vio darle un último y gran trago a la cerveza que tenía y notó como el líquido resbalaba por su blanquecina piel hasta perderse en su escote.

La pelirrosa le dedicó una última mirada antes de perderse entre las personas.

Sasuke se paró y fue tras ella.

La seguía de lejos por el destello de su cabello rosado entre la marea monótona de cabellos aburridos.

Ella subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad bien disimulada y se internó en una de las habitaciones. Abrió la ventana y prendió un cigarrillo (se los había sacado a Ino hace un rato). Se sentía ida, relajada, y fuera de sí. Tal vez alguien le había puesto algo a su bebida. No le importaba. Le encantaba la euforia, el aire fresco en su piel, le encantaba voltearse y ver a sus amigos besando personas extrañas, le encantaba el erotismo discreto de su baile.

De repente sintió como el cigarro era tomado por alguien más.

Él la miraba mientras inhalaba el humo, giró un poco la cabeza para exhalar, sin perder el intenso contacto visual.

-Felicitaciones, fue un gran juego. -Dijo, él acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios, ella los partió levemente, recibiéndolo.

Estaban demasiado cerca del otro. Capaces de sentir el pulso contrario, las respiraciones que de vez en cuando se agitaban, los suspiros que ella soltaba a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza y exhalaba el humo, ese humo que los cegaba y sumía en paz.

-Hace calor. -Dijo sonando casi infantil, con la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke sobre ella.

Despacio, se acercó aún más a la ventana, buscando esa brisa invernal que le devolvería el frío a su cuerpo. -De verdad hace calor.

Su cuerpo se pegó perfectamente al marco de la ventana y ella se agachó ligeramente, dejando a plena vista su trasero. Los ónix curiosos usaron todo su auto control para permanecer fijos en el rostro de la agitada chica, pero sus inclinaciones y suspiros eran demasiado tentadores.

Con un movimiento repentino, Sasuke la arrinconó contra la pared, una sonrisa lujuriosa formándose en sus ansiosos labios mientras el cigarrillo caía por la ventana, y ella jadeó suavecito. Frunció el ceño al notar las manos del azabache acariciando su vientre, su cintura, y el valle de sus senos por sobre su sujetador, trazando cada centímetro de piel como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabeza se enterró en su cuello, donde plantó infinitos besos húmedos que enviaban corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

(Sakura está rota)

Ella estaba sumida en pensamientos contradictorios que le gritaban que siguiera, que no se detuviera, se sentía condenadamente bien. Quiso acercarlo más, pegarlo a su cuerpo, compartir el oxígeno. Sus labios acariciaron un gemido húmedo que salió sin permiso cuando el mordió su blanquecina piel, dejando una marca que seguro se pondría violeta mañana.

No quiso quedarse atrás y tironeó sensualmente del cabello azabache. -Álzame, Sasuke-kun. -Le pidió sonando demasiado inocente, aumentando el deseo de él de complacerla. Obedeció y enredó las piernas femeninas en su cintura, sintiendo como su entrepierna rozaba con la de la chica.

Ella tomó en vista los ojos oscuros nublados de lujuria, y el pensamiento de que tal vez los suyos lucían iguales cruzó su mente. Sasuke bajó su mano hasta el trasero de ella, apretando levemente y consiguiendo otro suspiro femenino. Sonrió arrogante y se encontró a solo centímetros del rostro de Sakura. La observó con cuidado: su piel estaba perlada en sudor, y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, rogándole que la hiciera suya, y luego estaban sus labios, entreabiertos, hinchados, y rojos.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y estampó sus labios en los de ella, moviéndolos suavemente, Sakura correspondió con miles de fuegos artificiales explotando en su interior, pegó su pecho al del muchacho y sonrió cuando él gimoteó al sentir sus pechos sobre él.

Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios y la apretó contra la pared, ella gimió. -Las cosas que quiero hacerte… -Murmuró roncamente, la punta de sus dedos acariciando el interior de sus muslos.

Ella tembló ante el tacto, dedicándose a besar en cuello masculino de la forma más suave posible, excitándolo más de la cuenta.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun. -Gimió.

Y el encanto se rompió.

-No puede ser. -Ambos adolescentes quedaron completamente quietos al escuchar una tercera voz en el cuarto.

Sasuke hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello femenino, y ella se dignó a enviarle una fuerte mirada al intruso que había arruinado su momento.

-¿Haruno? ¿Eres tú?

Suigetsu estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, evidentemente ebrio y con Karin colgada de su mano.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

.

.

.

 _Buenas!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, los amo,_

 _Ocean Duts._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alejate_**

Sasuke hizo resonar sus dientes, el agarre en el muslo de la pelirrosa afianzándose, ella sintió el dolor pero optó por permanecer callada, pues entendía el enfado del azabache y sabía que no se había molestado por haber sido interrumpido, sino por haber sido humillado, cachado en una situación tan comprometedora en la que dejaba que sus sentimientos saliesen a flote.

-Mira nada más, que calladito te lo tenías, Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño, observando como Suigetsu sacaba su celular y les tomaba una foto que luego sería una prueba de que Sasuke era débil ante una mujer.

No sabía porque él no se movía. Todo se habría evitado si él se hubiese ido en primer lugar.

-Esto es oro. -Masculló observando la fotografía y retirándose.

De los hinchados labios rosados se escapó un suspiro de alivio, pero aún había un intruso. La pelirroja aún la observaba a través de los lentes que opacaban sus ojos fucsia, destilando el rencor puro que sentía contra la chica de cabello rosado.

Luego esos ojos mostraron algo nuevo, confiados y afilados le calaron hondo en el alma, enfriando su centro y hasta afuera. Sakura lo reconoció como temor, temor a lo que podría hacer Karin, uno en ese estado es capaz de cualquier cosa, ya no es dueño ni de su mente ni de su cuerpo, y ella piensa que es por eso que Sasuke le teme a los sentimientos, porque no quiere perder el control.

Karin retrocedió y se perdió en el pasillo, logrando que el azabache se relajara un poco.

Tomó el puente de su recta nariz entre sus dedos, con la otra mano al costado de la cabeza de Sakura, quien aún tenía la mirada perdida en ese espacio físico que Karin había ocupado, en el que le había declarado la guerra.

-No podemos volver a vernos. -Le dijo frívolo porque así es más fácil.

Ella sintió como esa bandita que había usado para remendar su corazón se caía, como las costuras se abrían, como el pegamento se derretía y la envoltura fallaba, dejándola expuesta a un mundo de armas en el que ya nada la protege.

Le dolió porque por primera vez había sido honesta consigo misma y le habían fallado. Quiso pedirle que se quedara, que no la dejara sola. Quiso llorar y abrazarlo, porque él la quería y ella lo sabía.

-Pienso lo mismo. -Dijo monótona y sin detallar emoción alguna, no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Sasuke se fue.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡Hey!

-Ya me voy Ino.

-No puedes irte, esta fiesta es genial.

-Sai está buscándote de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo?

-No quiero verle.

-Eres tan estúpida. ¿Cómo es que no ves que él te aprecia y que le cuesta acercarse a ti por todo lo que ha pasado? ¡No se ha rendido! Aún está luchando por ti.

Ino observaba con algo de dolor en sus ojos a la pelirrosa que por primera vez desde que se conocieron se había atrevido a levantarle la voz, y que había sido la primera persona en abrirle los ojos.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Vete!

Retrocedió, mirando con preocupación a una histérica Sakura y fue al encuentro con ese chico que tanto le había dado en silencio.

Sakura la observó entre orgullosa y frustrada, la vio tocar su hombro y decir su nombre. Se imaginó como se sentía que la persona que te gusta diga tu nombre de esa forma, tan melosa y temerosa.

Luego volteó porque a pesar de que estaban en público lo que ellos hacían era algo privado.

No sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, tampoco los empujones que recibía al meterse en la marea de gente, ni la presión de su pecho que amenazaba con explotar. No sentía nada, y se preguntaba "¿Acaso me ha vaciado?" "¿Se ha llevado todo lo que soy?" "Aguarda, ¿ ** _Qué_** soy?"

* * *

25 de Diciembre.

-Feliz navidad, Sakura-chan.

-Feliz navidad, Naruto.

Él sabía que no estaba bien, no la sentía igual. Desde aquella fiesta luego del juego en que ella le confesó haber estado con Sasuke y que Suigetsu esparció la fotografía de los adolescentes apretados contra la pared del cuarto del hermano de Ino.

Ella le había dicho que ambos acordaron dejar de verse, pero nunca se imaginó que Sasuke se lo tomaría tan a pecho. Últimamente había humillado a la pelirrosa frente a sus amigos, llamándola zorra indirectamente y se lo había visto muy pegado a una muchacha rubia pecosa, que Sakura reconoció como el plan b, ya que era la misma chica con la que había encontrado a Sasori.

Ella, cada vez que él la agredía no perdía oportunidad de insultarlo y darle donde le duele, en el orgullo.

Sasuke ahora es más frío, según Naruto, ya no habla tanto como antes y pasa mucho tiempo solo en su habitación.

-Sentí que éramos algo. Pero nunca lo fuimos en realidad.

Sakura ha comenzado a fumar, y Naruto ha notado que sus manos tiemblan de vez en cuando, él las toma y las retiene en las suyas hasta que para, y Hinata se pone celosa.

"No me pasa nada, Sakura-chan necesita ayuda y tú la estas ayudando" Suele decirle cuando él pregunta, y luego se da cuenta de que es verdad y se siente mal.

-Es raro que sea navidad y que no esté nevando.

Él asiente y la deja hablar.

-¿Te gusta la navidad, Naruto?

-Sí, es como que todo tiene un aire festivo y la gente es un poco más amable.

-Quizás solo es culpa. Todos son malos durante del año y en estos días esperan un poco de clemencia.

Y Naruto la observa, ahí sentada, luciendo desinteresada. Y se da cuenta de lo calculadora que es. Y también de que esto no es solo un corazón roto, esto no es por Sasuke, él solo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

* * *

18 de Diciembre.

Kurenai se tomó el trabajo de pasar salón por salón a avisar y dar detalles sobre el gran baile de Navidad. Era una tradición en Stockwright desde que se fundó y aún antes.

Ya se podían observar guirnaldas navideñas, bastones de dulce pegados en cada puerta, y hasta se habían tomado el trabajo de adornar ciertas secciones del castillo con luces navideñas y otras cosas características de la fecha.

Sakura estaba camino a la clase de biología, se detuvo a sacar sus libros de su casillero y respiró hondo; esta clase la compartía con Sasuke y debía ser indiferente a todo tipo de comentarios agresivos.

A solo unos metros de entrar, vio a dos personas salir de allí un tanto apresuradas y de la mano.

Distinguió el cabello rubio patoso y las pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas de inmediato, y de su mano iba un pelirrojo acompañado de su siempre impecable sonrisa ladina.

Oyó los pasos que de apoco bajaban su velocidad por el pasillo derecho y volteo para encontrarse con un azabache glacial.

Se veía serio, luego amargo e iracundo. Sus ojos viajaron desde la joven que parecía estar muy avergonzada hacia la pelirrosa misma.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori, y esa chica.

Y el timbre de cambio de hora sonó.

-¿No te cansas de perseguirme? -Se atrevió a hablarle Sasori con todo el descaro del mundo.

-¿No te cansas de estar pendiente de lo que hago? Si no te molesta, quiero entrar a clases.

Él no se movió.

Sasuke estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la nerviosa rubia. La había usado para pasar la penosa noche en la que "dejó" a Sakura y un par más. No tenía idea de que ella también cumplía el papel de consuelo para el Akasuna. No quería juzgar sin saber, pero vamos, estaban tomados de las manos. Sasori había tenido una probada de los hermosos labios de Sakura y eso solo consigue helarle la sangre. Además, lo único que siente por Kotonoha (Sí, así le ha dicho que se llama, cuando ella le pidió que dijera, o más bien gimiera, su nombre) es simple interés sexual y ahora repugnancia.

-Hay sobras por todos lados. -Musitó hiriente antes de entrar al salón, empujando con su hombro a Sasori, quien parecía muy divertido por la situación.

Sakura se perdió en la espalda masculina cuando pasó y el recuerdo de verse aferrada a ella cada vez que él la abrazaba azotó su mente.

Sintió la angustia aflorar por su garganta y dio media vuelta para irse sin decir nada.

* * *

Ino se encontraba corriendo al salón de música, había despertado tarde gracias a que pasó la noche discutiendo con Karin en su habitación debido a que la pelirroja no perdía oportunidad en hablar de cosas inmaduras como "su amor de toda la vida" y que "no era justo que Ino lo lograra y ella no".

Escuchar la chillona voz de Karin por más de una hora realmente era un rollo, por lo que decidió dejarla hablar y opinar en paz, tomó su llave y salió de allí. Aún oía a Karin escandalizar desde adentro.

No tenía un rumbo fijo y eran las dos de la mañana, y justo en ese momento recordó que cuando por fin se había dignado a hablar con Sai, él le dijo que siempre podía acudir a él, sin importar nada.

Se sintió tonta al principio, analizando la situación e imaginando lo que él pensaría de ella si realmente fuera a verle.

Pero eran las dos de la mañana, estaba cansada y necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo que calmara su estrés.

Caminó dubitativa durante unos diez minutos hasta que por fin encontró la habitación del chico, se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que había pasado por allí varias veces sin notarlo.

Golpeó.

¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Sai de verdad estaba dispuesto a servirle de apoyo a la rubia que tan poco conocía?

La duda volvió a implantarse en ella, lacerante como una herida de bala. Pensó que el pelinegro podría estar en los brazos de Morfeo al ser tan tarde, o tal vez, solo tal vez, en los brazos de otra chica.

Sus temblorosos dedos acariciaron el pomo de la puerta. A lo mejor podía chequear si es que estaba despierto y en todo caso buscar una excusa estúpida como el ser sonámbula o estar ebria.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y miró al interior: la habitación estaba en total penumbra y en una de las camas se podía apreciar un cuerpo durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que en la otra se veía claramente a dos personas.

Y su corazón se estrujó.

-Oh, por Dios.

Oyó la voz melosa a la vez que vislumbraba las manos femeninas aferrarse a la musculosa espalda de él.

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

 _De repente quiso salir de allí._

-¡Sai!

 _Correr a lo más profundo del bosque, a ocultarse._

Un jadeo suave salió de su boca mientras que las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos. Cerró despacio la puerta y retrocedió unos pasos.

Las agujas se clavaban a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas, adormeciéndolas, preparándolas para recibir el veneno de víbora mortal. Sentía que si no gritaba su garganta iba a cerrarse por siempre y nunca más iba a respirar, el aire se le escapaba.

Stockwright podía ser acogedor, pero de noche era un simple castillo embrujado que le servía de asilo.

Las paredes la escucharon llorar y despotricar contra él, y guardaron sus secretos.

Se sentó en las escaleras, dejando que las lágrimas la consumieran, la lavaran y refrescaran.

 _-Sabes, eres muy linda, Ino-chan._

 _Le había dicho en clase de matemáticas, cuando ella le ayudo a realizar un ejercicio imposible._

 _-Tú también eres muy lindo, Sai. –El sonrojo carmín se extendió por las mejillas de la pequeña Ino, ignorando la mirada burlona del moreno._

- ** _Siempre_** me has tenido a tus pies, y te aprovechaste de mi. –Le gruñe al aire. Odiosa.

Entonces Ino cae dormida en plena escalera, en el frío y la soledad.

 _Donde estuvo siempre._

Y sueña con la escena que por ser tan incrédula presenció.

* * *

-Buenos días chicas.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –Contestaron Ino y Sakura al unísono, como si lo hubiesen practicado, chocando los cinco por su precisión.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco, sentándose en el medio de ambas.

-Saben… podríamos ir a buscar nuestros vestidos, el baile es en una semana.

-No iré al baile. –Contesto la pelirrosa rápidamente.

Ino, quien jugaba con el sorbete de su jugo de naranja, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al frente. –…Yo sí iré-. Y en sus labios se vio la sombra de una casi invisible sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Inquirió Sakura, atraída por la malicia oculta en las palabras de Ino.

-Luego de que hablé con Sai hemos sido un poco más cercanos, y hasta creí que le gustaba. -Sonó triste-. Pero anoche fui a verle y lo encontré con una chica. En la cama.

Sakura se reclinó levemente en su silla, sintiendo la culpa crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Posó los ojos en Ino y una mano en su hombro. -De verdad siento haberte obligado a hablarle.

-No es tu culpa, tu solo me diste el coraje suficiente. Como sea, tal vez pueda ir al baile, y hacerle ver de qué se pierde.

Hinata observaba a sus amigas un tanto consternada, no le gustaba el conflicto en lo absoluto, y aquella declaración de la rubia solo acentuaba el sabor amargo que tenía bajo la lengua. Nada bueno saldría de la dichosa fiesta de navidad. –Quizás Tenten nos acompañe, ha estado algo sola últimamente.

-Está bien, podríamos ir ahora.

-Sí. -Ironizó Sakura-. ¿En qué auto? Solo las acompañaré.

La rubia le sonrió vivaz a Sakura.

* * *

Las tres muchachas se aferraban con uñas y dientes a los cinturones de seguridad y a cualquier otra superficie que garantizara sobrevivir.

Pues Ino no era muy buena al volante que digamos.

-Mi padre tuvo que poner una demanda contra el oficial que no quería darme mi licencia. –Narró orgullosa.

-No veo porqué. -Habló temerosa Tenten por primera vez. -¡Es aquí! -Gritó e hizo que la rubia derrapara para encajar en un perfecto espacio.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio con los ojos cerrados, luego las cuatro bajaron del lujoso auto descapotable rojo y se adentraron en una tienda un tanto extravagante.

Ino corrió por el lugar revolviendo entre los miles de vestidos que colgaban por las paredes y Hinata se limitó a observar sección por sección, acompañada de Tenten.

Luego de un rato de ver a Ino desfilar, Sakura decidió acercarse a Tenten y Hinata, la segunda había entrado al probador con un bonito vestido a lunares.

-Ese es lindo. -Le dijo señalando el vestido verde que la castaña había sacado.

Ella la miró, luego miró el vestido. -Sí, eso creo.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

La castaña lucía algo tensa, tal vez debido a que al fin había cogido el dialogo con la Haruno, pero luego de reconsiderar la situación volvió a hablar. –Está bien, solo si tu te pruebas un par también.

-No iré al baile.

-¿Y? Solo busca un vestido, además, oí que Kiba va a poner vodka en el ponche. Será divertido.

-Sí… Tal vez.

Tenten rio, sintiéndose un poco más cómoda. –Está bien, vamos.

La pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa y se propuso buscar un vestido sencillo para complacer a la castaña. Era algo así como compensar el haber mentido, aunque no se comparaba en lo más mínimo.

Al final, todas terminaron comprando un vestido y demás accesorios para lucir esa noche. Volvieron al instituto y Sakura le agradeció a los dioses el haber arreglado un poco las cosas con Tenten.

* * *

24 de Diciembre.

Estaba decidida.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba con excitación con cada minuto que pasaba. Lo mismo había sentido cuando se arregló para que Sasori la notara.

Y no le importó eso de quedar como una completa puta.

Al terminar su baño caliente, se fundó en una bata y aplicó loción en todo su cuerpo. Su maquillaje era muy simple: una intensa línea negra demarcaba la parte superior de sus ojos acompañada de máscara para pestañas. Para balancear la simpleza de sus ojos usó un lápiz labial rojo opaco que hacía resaltar sus carnosos labios. El rubor en sus mejillas le dio un toque inocente a la rudeza disimulada de su look.

Su cabello estaba recogido, y las puntas estaban curvadas en hermosos bucles. Su flequillo quedó intacto.

Finalmente, se puso el vestido negro con encaje que había comprado: el corsét se ajustaba a sus bien formadas curvas y hacía resaltar su busto, atándose detrás de su cuello, la falda caía libremente hacia casi la mitad de sus muslos. Se calzó unos zapatos plateados de taco aguja, y le dio una última mirada al espejo.

Realmente se sentía bonita. Toda su ropa hacía resaltar sus puntos fuertes, y disimulaba los débiles. Y decidió que así quería sentirse todo el tiempo, con el poder de la confianza en sí misma, con el orgullo rozando el cielo.

Volteó y vio a Hinata usando un hermoso vestido dorado de un solo tirante que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y rozaba sus talones. Casi no se había maquillado. Y su cabello lucía un moño en el recogido que se había hecho.

-Estas preciosa, Hinata-chan.

-Gracias. -Sonrió-. Tú también.

-¿Se puede pasar? -Se oyó detrás de la puerta que no tardó en abrirse, por ella ingresó el rubio luciendo un costoso traje negro, con un moño del color del vestido de su novia.

-No, pero ya lo hiciste. -Bromeó la pelirrosa.

Naruto sonrió. -Estas hermosa, Sakura-chan. -Dijo y le ofreció la mano a Hinata-. Y tú estás preciosa.

La morena le sonrió sincera y besó su mejilla. –Nos vemos abajo, Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa asintió y les sonrió, los vio desaparecer por la puerta y las comisuras de sus labios dejaron de tirar hacia arriba.

 _Sakura es muy impulsiva._

El aire le hacía falta y el vestido parecía ahorcarla. Se encerró en el baño dando un portazo tras de sí. Allí, en el tercer cajón de la mesita había hecho un fondo falso, tanteó con temblorosos dedos hasta que encontró una pequeña bolsa repleta de pastillas blancas.

Se las había sacado a Mitsuri cuando acudía al psiquiatra debido a su inevitable ansiedad.

Era solo una niña que quería proteger a su madre, pero luego les encontró un mejor uso.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de si era la prescripción correcta o si le harían daño. Pero una noche estaba sola en la habitación y en sus oídos resonaba la voz de su hermano, llamándola, pidiéndole ayuda. Y además la taquicardia la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Entonces recordó que había guardado esa bolsa.

Dos pastillas que pasó con un poco de agua del grifo eran suficientes para reconstruir esa máscara de porcelana que se le caía a pedazos cada vez que un recuerdo azotaba su cabeza.

Vete, quería decirle, molestas.

Era difícil distinguir si las pastillas hacían efecto o si ella simplemente se engañaba así misma. Le gustaba creer que lo hacían, porque a la hora de tomarlas su cabeza se sentía liviana y su corazón marcaba un ritmo pacífico y constante.

Sentía que una píldora, tal vez un shot de vodka o un poco de maquillaje cubriendo sus poros eran como su espinaca personal, o sus armas de fuego que no tenía miedo en usar.

Trataba tanto de ser una luchadora que sin querer olvido que al final como luchas no importa, sino que batallas ganas.

* * *

La mayoría de los alumnos iban en parejas, ellas colgadas de los brazos musculosos y ellos galantes y prepotentes.

Ella caminaba sola y disipada, sus pasos eran firmes contra el mármol y de vez en cuando enviaba una mirada traviesa por allí.

Suigetsu paró a observarla bien con sus ojos de tiburón, haciendo que su acompañante se molestara, una morena que Sakura no reconoció.

-Buenas noches a todos. -Habló fuerte y claro la voz del decano por un micrófono. -Les deseo una feliz víspera de navidad a todos los alumnos, educadores y cooperadores de Stockwright, disfruten el banquete.

Sakura se unió al aplauso para el decano y buscó con la mirada a Naruto y Hinata. Desafortunadamente, los encontró sentándose cerca del equipo de futbol. Asumió que Sasuke estaría allí, pero no logró encontrarlo.

-¡Sakura!

Buscó con la vista a quien le llamaba y encontró a Lee saludándola energéticamente. Él se acercó y un notorio sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas.

-Sakura-chan, estas despampanante. –La hizo sonreír más por su lenguaje que por su cumplido-. Ven, tenemos espacio.

En ese momento por la puerta principal apareció Sasori vistiendo un lindo traje gris, y con la misma rubia colgada de su brazo.

Se acercó al chico de las cejas tupidas y plantó un casto beso en su mejilla, viendo de reojo como el ceño del pelirrojo se fruncía.

-Gracias, Lee.

A continuación, y luego de un tartamudeado "de nada" de parte de Lee, tomaron asiento en la misma mesa que Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Sakura-san, ¿Acaso no has venido con Tenten?

Los ojos jade rápidamente repararon en el notoriamente nervioso castaño. Una vez Hinata le contó que él realmente amaba a Tenten.

-No.

El asintió.

-Oigan, admiren lo que contrabandeé. –Alardeó Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniendo una botella de algún vino carísimo sobre la mesa.

-El decano va a matarte.

-Él no va a hacer nada si no quiere que sus fotos besuqueando a la novia de Asuma-sensei se esparzan por la escuela y el consejo educativo.

Shikamaru rio. –Esta vez si te pasaste.

-¿Damas primero? –Apuntó a la pelirrosa con el pico de la botella, ella asintió y le acercó su copa, clavando sus ojos en los cafés zorrunos mientras la sangre de Dios llenaba el cristal.

Cruzó sus piernas y le dio un sorbo; estaba algo amargo y se esforzó por no arrugar la cara.

Kiba llenó las copas de sus amigos y juntos brindaron por las cámaras fotográficas y las uvas.

Dos mesas a la izquierda, la morena de ojos perlados observaba con preocupación las actitudes prepotentes de la pelirrosa, sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos jade se suavizaron un poco. Hinata asintió en su dirección, asegurándola de que todo estaba bien y luego su atención fue capturada por la acusadora voz de Suigetsu hablando de "La unión Uchiha-Haruno".

Juugo estaba a su lado, reprimiendo una risilla y aquella niña que lo acompañaba sonreía espantosamente, logrando sacarle calosfríos a la Hyuga.

-Tengo algo que hacer. –Habló por lo bajo Naruto. Hinata había notado lo callado que estaba y su extraña distancia hacia sus compañeros.

Él se levantó de la mesa, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de su novia y se perdió por la puerta principal.

* * *

-Sasuke se había mofado de que tendría la habitación para él solo y llamó a Karin. Pero extrañamente esta se negó a prestarle su cuerpo para su consuelo, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a salir de su habitación y recostarse contra la pared a esperar que su presa se dejara ver. No pasó mucho hasta que una chica de risos colorados y piel pálida pasara por allí.

Él usó su magnífica mirada seductora y penetró sus ojos. Ella, comenzando a sonrojarse, peinó su cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonrió a la chica que la acompañaba.

Impaciente, él señalo casi imperceptiblemente su habitación con la cabeza y entró.

Minutos después oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrir se encontró con los ojos verdes que si hubiesen sido tal vez más claros, o más azulados, o lo que sea, se hubiesen parecido a los jade de Sakura. _Su_ Sakura.

Ella sonrió coqueta y, verificando que no hubiese moros en la costa se adentró en la oscura habitación y abalanzó contra el pelinegro.

Sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Él mordió y delineo con su lengua el labio inferior femenino, pidiendo permiso, ella partió los labios para dejarlo explorar su húmeda cavidad. Y minutos después se encontraba haciendo lo mismo entre sus piernas.

Ella cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, largando suspiros y gemidos suaves que inspiraban al moreno a continuar.

-¡Sasuke!

La chica lo miró esperando una respuesta ante el llamado de su nombre, entre avergonzada y acalorada.

-Déjalo. -Musitó introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella, causando que jadeara levemente.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡O me abres o la tiro abajo! -Se volvió a escuchar al intruso del otro lado de la pesada puerta de madera.

Sasuke estaba usando todo su autocontrol para ignorar a quien sea que se dignaba a interrumpirlo y para concentrarse en satisfacerla como se debe.

-Más, Sasuke, por favor. -Dijo entre jadeos, intentando ignorar a la distracción, tener a Sasuke Uchiha en esa situación era algo que muchas querían pero pocas lograban. Definitivamente no desperdiciaría su oportunidad. Su mano tomó la de él y la guió al ritmo perfecto.

Él obedeció e introdujo un segundo dedo en ella, deleitándose con el vaivén que hacía su pecho al subir y bajar, su cabello despeinado sobre su cama y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Por fin había recobrado el control sobre la situación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a la joven quien se cubrió rápidamente con su ropa.

Muy tarde, pues Naruto ya había visto todo.

-Genial… -Murmuro el rubio apartando la mirada-. Disculpa, ¿Puedes retírate?

La chica estaba realmente avergonzada, se calzó su falda y rápidamente salió de la habitación, sin importar si alguien la veía.

-Wow, que bajo has caído.

-¿Te refieres a que yo sigo ligando y tú no?

-Me refiero a que usas chicas para olvidarte de otras, y está mal.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke? –Continuó el rubio, francamente consternado.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

El aire de paz que había traído rápidamente comenzaba a evaporarse. No peleó más y buscó entre su ropa el traje que iba a usar.

-Deja de ser un idiota resentido por al menos un minuto. -Le tiró la ropa, ya cabreado-. Sakura ha asistido, ven a hacer las cosas bien de una vez.

-No voy a hacer nada, ella se buscó todo lo que obtuvo.

No debiste decir eso. El rubio tomó a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no partirle la cara ahí mismo.

-Escúchame bien. -Siseó-. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Y si vuelves a lastimarla juro que te arrepentirás. Es un estúpido baile y debes ir a enfrentar lo que has logrado, no seas un cobarde.

La guerra se desató entre sus orbes: azul contra ónix.

Naruto tenía razón, pero nunca en la vida lo admitiría, además, Sakura también había peleado por ganarse el lugar tan bajo en el que él la había puesto.

Lo soltó.

-Nada de lo que tú o ella hagan va a solucionar la situación. No así.

-¿Entonces qué, Naruto? Dímelo si es que sabes tanto.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que uno no lastima a las personas que quiere. Sé que tú la quieres.

-No voy a sentarme ahí a mirar como liga con Sasori.

-Tú quisiste alejarla de ti, si de verdad la quieres ve a buscarla. Ella está ahí. -Pausa-. Realmente creí que eras más sabio en ese sentido.

-No fui yo. -Declaró cuando el Namikaze tenía un pie del otro lado de la puerta-. No quise hacerlo.

-¿Y qué quisiste hacer? Ya no importa. Nada cambiará si no te acercas. Ella no es como el resto, Sasuke.

Naruto cerró la puerta al salir, dejando al azabache sumido en las sombras que en algún momento encontró reconfortantes. El dolor de la indecisión se implantó en el medio de su pecho, un pecho que el cubrió con la costosa tela de la camisa bordó y la corbata negra. Un pecho que adornó con perfume para neutralizar el olor femenino que se había pegado a su piel perlada en sudor.

Si, Sakura era un caso difícil, pero Sakura no era _el_ caso, la cuestión llevaba su nombre porque era gracias a ella que sus pensamientos se nublaban y se sentía culpable.

La amaba, de eso no había duda. Pero era un amor extraño que él se negaba rotundamente a reconocer. Tal vez, se dice a sí mismo, tal vez solo es simple atracción, una vez que la lleve a la cama todo esto va a terminar.

Pensó en ella con el cabello desparramado por todos lados, en sus labios rojos gimiendo su nombre, en su rostro contrayéndose gracias al placer que sentía, que él le hacía sentir.

Así como esa chica que casi se folla.

Y se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, como si le hubiese mentido a sus espaldas. Como si el amor incondicional de Sakura siguiese intacto e ignorara el hecho de que a él le importó un comino meter a otra en su cama.

Se sintió como haberla engañado.

Ahora se lava la cara con abundante agua fría, que le quema la piel. Pero no le importa, él no quiere que nada le importe, ni Sakura ni el amor.

Qué lástima, Sasuke-kun. Ya estás jodido.

.

.

.

Holas, holas, holas.

Siento tanto haberme tardado años! Las fiestas me han consumido.

Gracias a todos por su incondicional apoyo, un beso enorme,

Ocean Dust.


	12. Chapter 12

**_._**

 ** _Balldance_**

 ** _._**

-Me parece que es una tontería que ambos se escondan, lo único que han logrado es que todos se enteraran de lo que hacían-. Se atrevió a decir Suigetsu con superioridad, una sonrisa zorruna ocupando su rostro.

La Hyuga no aguantaba más. Había escuchado todas las bazofias que el albino tenía para decir solo por respeto a Naruto, ya que eran amigos. Pero la humillación sin motivo que ocasionaba este ya era demasiado. Sus puños se apretaron debajo de la mesa.

-Ya es suficiente, Suigetsu.

Él se volteó a verla expectante.

-No puedes humillar así a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke. Ellos no han hecho nada.

Él pareció pensarlo y agregó: -No, pero nunca está de más tener un poco de diversión. Además, Sasori me ha dicho que Sasuke tiene un complicado triangulo de amor con Kotonoha.

-¿Acaso no te molesta repartir toda esa información cuando en realidad nada de eso es de tu incumbencia?

Hinata se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente, apretando los labios y bajando levemente la cabeza. Si bien no lo había ofendido ella era una persona culta y respetuosa. Definitivamente se le había zafado la boca.

Suigetsu arrugó el entrecejo al verse atrapado contra la pared.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme eso? Que seas la novia de Naruto no te hace más pasable.

-¿Qué has dicho?

La voz de Namikaze Naruto se oyó al instante en el que el rubio aparecía en la mesa, sus ojos derrochaban la ira contenida que se había acumulado en su cuerpo en esos escasos segundos en los que Suigetsu le faltó el respeto a su novia.

-Suenas amenazante, Namikaze, deberías calmarte.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, _nunca_ le hables así a Hinata de nuevo.

Suigetsu se paró de su asiento y enfrentó al rubio tan arrogante como siempre. -¿O qué? No creo que nadie vaya a hacer nada, después de todo ambos son patéticos.

Naruto perdió el control y de un momento al otro tenía a Suigetsu sujetado por el cuello de la camisa. -Dilo de nuevo-. Siseó.

-No gastaría mi voz con alguien tan común como tú.

Sakura observaba la escena desde su mesa con una expresión que helaría el infierno.

-Es suficiente, Naruto-. Dijo en voz alta.

El rubio le echó una mirada llena de furia al albino antes de soltarlo bruscamente.

 _Uno, dos, tres._

Y el puño cerrado de Suigetsu se estampó contra la boca del estómago de Naruto, arrancándole un inaudible jadeo.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Gritó una asustada Hinata.

-Diablos Suigetsu, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Murmuró Naruto antes de ser golpeado por segunda vez.

Esta vez no se contuvo y se abalanzó contra el cuerpo del chico, golpeándolo numerosas veces en el rostro. Suigetsu no perdió oportunidad y le devolvió cada golpe.

Una marea de gente se había acumulado alrededor del espectáculo sangriento que proporcionaban los jugadores de futbol.

Hinata estaba histérica, llorando en los brazos protectores de Tenten que apareció en el momento justo.

Sakura intentaba sin resultados separarlos, con los gritos de Lee al fondo que le decían que no interfiriera.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una figura masculina que hizo suspirar a más de una joven. Sakura alzó la vista para ver quién era y no se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke entraba desinteresado al comedor. Cuando volvió su vista a sus compañeros su interior se llenó de desesperación, de un miedo que no había sentido desde ese día en el que Takeru desapareció. Naruto estaba en el piso, con hilos de sangre brotando desde su nariz y su boca, Suigetsu golpeando compulsivamente su rostro.

Se armó de valor y tomó a Suigetsu por los hombros, y aprovechando los escasos segundos en los que él se volteó a verla para darle un violento puñetazo en el rostro, logró confundirlo unos segundos, ya que a pesar de tener mucha fuerza, seguía sin comprarse a la de uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol de su escuela.

Suigetsu se tocó el labio roto con la punta de sus dedos y observó el líquido rojizo en sus dedos. Entonces sin previo aviso le devolvió el golpe a la Haruno, encarnecido por la furia.

Sasuke, quien había visto la escena desde un punto alejado se aproximó al ver que la cosa se ponía aún más seria.

La pelirrosa vio con pánico como Suigetsu retornaba la vista hacia su herido amigo, se mordió el labio herido con fuerza. Definitivamente Suigetsu no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz, y ella no iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, como último recurso e ignorando la humillación de mostrarse tan débil se interpuso entre ellos.

-Es suficiente-. Murmuró al mismo tiempo que Kiba y Juugo ayudaban a Naruto a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que esto termine así? ¿Qué se aprovechen de que solo por ser tú no voy a golpearte? -Gritó-. Él no tiene derecho a hacer lo que ha hecho. Y tú no eres quién para pararlo.

-¡Nadie ha hecho nada! ¡Ya para, Suigetsu!

-Tú no sabes nada, Haruno. -Terminó y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, empujándola con fuerza y alzando su puño para terminar su trabajo con el Namikaze.

Pero Uchiha Sasuke lo detuvo.

* * *

-¿Qué has hecho para que reaccione así, Naruto?

-Nada, solo le dije que cuidara su boca. Además está molesto porque tomé su lugar en las prácticas, y su posible beca para la universidad se cancela.

Estaban sentados en el borde de la escalera principal, antes de que algún maestro interviniera se habían largado por su cuenta, sabiendo que el castigo por ocasionar semejante escena no sería barato.

Hinata acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos rubios de su lastimado novio, Sasuke estaba recostado contra una pared, sobando el dorso de su mano que amortiguó el golpe a su mejor amigo.

-No tendrías que haberme defendido, Sakura-chan. Ahora tu rostro está golpeado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -Es solo un rasguño. ¿Le has visto la cara a él? Tiene un hematoma marca Haruno que no olvidará en su vida-. Bromeó e hizo que sus amigos rieran.

Se sintió agradecida por ese momento. Quizás las cosas con Sasuke no estuvieran en los mejores términos, quizás su mejilla se inflame y Naruto tenga heridas que no se ven porque a pesar de todo, Suigetsu era su amigo y él lo apreciaba. Quizás se habían arruinado el baile entre ellos, pero nada podía compararse con el sentimiento de estar en casa.

En ese instituto maldito en el que la sangre corría por las cañerías y sus compañeros desconfiaban de todos.

Ahí era su lugar, su hogar. Y esa era su familia.

-Me sentí tan aliviada cuando Sasuke defendió a Sakura-chan. No puedo imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si Suigetsu continuaba. -Se escuchó la dulce voz de Hinata en casi un murmullo. Naruto apretó fuerte su mano, y aunque no dijese nada, también lo agradecía.

-Hmp. Solo fue un impulso.

-Pues gracias. Naruto ya había soportado lo suficiente y yo no iba a poder detenerlo sola. -Admitió con un poco de dificultad. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo parecer débil ante Sasuke.

El Uchiha la miró intensamente por unos segundos, porque estaba seguro de que si se permitía observarla más, en ese vestido y ese peinado arruinado que la hacía ver aún más hermosa, la extrañaría.

Disconforme con la situación, se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios casi imperceptiblemente.

Sakura llegó a sentirse despreciada, por lo que se paró y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño. –Contestó sin mucho interés.

* * *

La pelirroja observaba su reflejo en el espejo mientras escuchaba los irritantes tonos de marcado de su celular.

-Vamos, cógelo, cógelo.

- _¿Sí?_

-Padre, aún estoy esperando respuestas.

- _Hija, aún es demasiado pronto._

-¡Prometieron pagarme!

- _Cálmate. Haruno no quiere actuar hasta que este cien por ciento seguro de que esa es su hija._

 _-_ ¡Es que lo es! Yo misma lo he comprobado. Deben venir y llevársela. Si no lo hacen yo misma hablaré con su padre.

- _Karin, debes dejarme esto a mí. Me tiene atado de manos._

Apretó el celular entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al baño una pequeña pelirosa.

La vio lavarse las manos y respirar profundo un par de veces.

-No están haciendo lo que prometieron. Te hablo luego, adiós.

Y colgó.

-Menuda actuación has protagonizado allá, Haruno. -Le dijo recostándose sobre el lavabo.

Sakura la ignoró.

-Defender así a Naruto, wow, debes de tener agallas.

Y disparó todas las alarmas de Sakura, quien volteó a verle realmente disgustada. -Tú no sabes lo que es sacrificarse por un amigo en ninguna escala, así que deja de cuestionar mis acciones. Nunca he hecho nada para que te la agarrases conmigo. Ya déjalo, se vuelve aburrido.

Karin apretó los labios. -No hay nada que dejar.

-¡Entonces deja de meterte conmigo! Joder, ya has hecho demasiado daño. ¿Es que no te cansas? Yo nun…

Y no pudo continuar porque la pelirroja la había golpeado. Una cachetada limpia en su mejilla derecha.

Respiraba agitadamente y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se viesen blancos. -Todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste a Stockwright es arruinar mis planes de vida. Solo así. Y no puedo perdonarte.

Sakura estaba perpleja, su cabello le obstruía la visión y su mejilla seguramente ya estaba colorada. Se incorporó con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

-Nada de lo que pude haber hecho fue para perjudicarte, me disculpo si así ha sido. -Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia-. Pero nada justifica tu actitud conmigo.

-Se quién eres. -La cortó-. Y no falta mucho para que vengan por ti. Disfruta tu estadía, Haruno.

-Por tu bien espero que estés mintiendo.

-Pues no, no lo estoy. -Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Sakura con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

El lunes siguiente Sakura se sentó en su pupitre con los brazos cruzados en la madera. Su característico listón negro se ajustaba a su cabeza y contrastaba con el flequillo rosado que se había empeñado tanto en peinar. Disimuladamente pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, degustando el sabor amargo de la lastimadura que Suigetsu había provocado.

Lo habían suspendido.

Sasuke se sentó a dos lugares de ella, de vez en cuando volteó a ver la ventana, y con ello, a Sakura.

-Buenos días. -Saludó Kurenai-. Haruno, Uchiha y Namikaze deben asistir a la oficina del doctor Hatake al final de clases para determinar su castigo.

-¿Doctor?

-Es el psicólogo de la escuela, Naruto. No creáis que por no haber sido culpables del incidente de Navidad se los dejará fuera de esto. Todos recibirán un castigo acorde a sus acciones.

Naruto suspiró y asintió resignado.

-Ah, y Kiba, tú también irás. Gracias a tu pequeña broma de ponerle alcohol al ponche el profesor Guy se emborrachó inconscientemente.

En todo el salón se esparció un murmullo divertido que opacó la tensión que se había formado, Kiba sollozó.

Y luego de copiar la teoría y realizar unos pequeños ejercicios sonó el timbre de cambio de hora.

-Has sido muy valiente, Hinata-chan, no te preocupes más. -Oyó y se encontró con Tenten consolando a la morena una vez más.

En la habitación, Hinata le había expresado varias veces lo culpable que se sentía por haber hablado con Suigetsu en primer lugar, y no importa cuántas excusas le dieran, ella siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal por Naruto.

Los ojos de Sakura vagaron por todo el panorama, hasta que finalmente chocaron una vez más con el portador de los ojos vacíos que le calaban hondo en sus huesos.

Se permitió mirarlo sin esa máscara de frialdad que acostumbraba ponerse frente a él. Lo miró y le dejo mirarla a la verdadera ella. Sus ojos cristalinos, su expresión relajada y a la vez asustada, el corte en su labio que él besaría hasta que sanase, su cabello perfectamente atado en ese infantil peinado que solía usar, sus delicadas manos, sus mejillas de porcelana. Su temor y su ansiedad, sus ganas de escapar.

Le dejó entrar en ella.

Y él quería quedarse allí dentro.

-Haruno-san, ¿Podrías darme una mano con literatura? Es que no logré terminar los deberes.

Ella juraría que nunca en su vida volvería a ver unos ojos tan profundos como los de Sasuke Uchiha, le fascinaban, fuera de toda atracción amorosa o sexual, le fascinaba el hecho de que pudiera ver una galaxia con un brillo excepcional en ellos, le atraía la facilidad con la que se transformaban en ojos peligrosos y misteriosos en solo un segundo, y no podía evitar pensar en cuál era el motivo que le obligó a él a ser así, a tener que crear esa máscara y a huir de la debilidad.

-Haruno-san…

-¿Eh? Sí, disculpa. -Despertó de su ensueño. Buscó sus cuadernos y se los dio a su compañera sin más.

Sasuke aún la miraba.

 _No dejes de hacerlo._

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la oficina de Kakashi Hatake.

Ella ya había estado ahí, le había cogido un gusto singular a esa pacifica habitación tan bien decorada. Solía ir a descargarse allí.

El medico los observaba divertido.

-Como no hay mucho que puedan hacer acorde a su comportamiento, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mandarlos a limpiar el castillo.

-¡¿Qué?! -El grito escandalizado de Naruto y Kiba resonó por toda la oficina.

-Sí, los túneles, los salones, el comedor, ya saben.

Y la lamparita se le prendió a Sakura. -¿Ha dicho los túneles?

-Exactamente.

-He oído que son equivalentes a todo el instituto, y nadie ha pasado por ellos en un buen rato, no es una mala idea limpiarlos y ver que hay en ellos.

Kakashi notó el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura.

-Supongo que no, comienzan en exactamente una hora. Busquen un par de linternas y lo que crean necesario, buena suerte.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Esos túneles son muy peligrosos!

-Pero debemos meternos ahí, ya casi no queda tiempo…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hatake. -Habló Sasuke por primera vez, también captando la idea de Sakura.

-Tengan cuidado. -Dijo y todos salieron de allí.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en la trampilla del gimnasio, dividiendo las áreas que revisaría cada uno.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, y si ven algo fuera de lo normal, busquen al resto. -Dijo Sakura.

Descendieron por las escaleras y se internaron en la oscuridad absoluta.

Sakura tragó grueso, si algo le aterraba de verdad era la oscuridad. Instintivamente se aferró al brazo de Naruto, que estaba igual o más asustado que ella.

Los alargados pasillos los envolvían y acunaban para que el recorrido fuese más pasable. Cada unos cuatro metros había un farol que debió haber sido carísimo en su momento, y ellos se detenían a encenderlos.

Luego de caminar por unos diez minutos llegaron a la división de seis pasillos, uno daba con la biblioteca, y los otros cinco eran un misterio.

-No pienso ir solo. -Dijo Kiba.

-Sí… Creo que tendremos que seguir juntos.

-O podemos dividirnos, Sasuke, ven conmigo, nosotros veremos que hay en los de la derecha.

-Está bien.

Y comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás a los otros dos.

-No sé cómo no te espantas, Sakura-chan.

Ella reconoció que su expresión no cambiaba nunca.

-Estoy asustada, de veras.

Comenzaron a andar por el primer pasadizo de la izquierda con sumo cuidado. El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora, no solo porque estaba teóricamente sola en ese sitio otra vez, sino porque ahora buscaba algo más siniestro que una simple biblioteca y no tenía idea de que cosa podría estar esperándolos allí.

-Sasuke está loco por ti. -Le confesó Naruto repentinamente.

Ella paró en seco.

-No digas tonterías, Naruto.

-Tu sabes que lo está.

-Él lo ha negado, y no deseo sufrir más por él.

Naruto suspiró, comenzando a andar de nuevo. Sakura podía ser muy terca.

-El otro día lo encontré con una chica y aproveché para hablar con él. Conozco a Uchiha Sasuke desde que tengo memoria, y después de lo de Itachi él ha tenido problemas para demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Entiendo eso, pero no es lo mismo que decida ocultarlos de mí, a que me humille y se burle de mi frente a todo el mundo.

-Esa es su forma de lidiar con el dolor.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron reflexionar por un momento. Ella nunca había sido muy tolerante después de todo.

-Y sé que tú lo quieres.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me declare y le suplique benevolencia? ¿Qué le pida matrimonio?

-Solo pido que se den una oportunidad. No van a encontrar nada mejor que el otro.

Sakura lo miró dudosa. -Mira, allí hay una puerta.

Y efectivamente, allí había un gigantesco cuadro con una manija. Sus temblorosos dedos lo alcanzaron y se afirmaron a su alrededor, decidida, abrió la pesada puerta solo para encontrar una sala común decorada con tonos verdes.

-No es aquí. -Dijo apresurándose a cerrarla, si alguien los pillaba tendrían demasiadas explicaciones que dar.

Luego de pasear en lo que fue un silencio medio incomodo por un rato, volvieron a encontrar unos tres cuadros similares, y al final reaparecieron donde empezaron.

Aquellos túneles habían servido para la comunicación secreta de los viejos habitantes del castillo. Ellos habían evadido las escaleras porque se ramificaban entre las paredes de los pisos superiores y por ahora debían tener cubierto todo el subsuelo.

-¡Oye, Naruto! –Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke, al parecer habían hecho el mismo recorrido.

-Sasuke, ¿Han encontrado algo?

-Solo oficinas y habitaciones.

-Deberíamos cambiar los grupos, Sasuke, ve con Sakura y deja que Naruto venga conmigo, ambos están muertos de miedo.

-Cállate, Kiba.

-Supongo que está bien. -Se resignó el rubio, empezando a caminar con el Inuzuka.

Sakura intentó no mirarlo demasiado y comenzó a caminar por el segundo túnel bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. El silencio tétrico los rodeaba y sus pasos firmes resonaban fuerte contra el polvoso suelo.

-Naruto… Naruto me dijo que te ha pillado con una chica y…

-¿Y qué? Te recuerdo que yo tuve que soportar al idiota de Sasori por un mes entero y nunca te recriminé nada. -La cortó.

-Sasori no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Lo defiendes a él?

Y las inaguantables ganas de llorar golpearon su cuerpo. Las sentía, ahí estaban, tibias y resbaladizas contra su pálida piel. Los músculos de su garganta se tensaron y se enredaron, obstaculizando su respiración.

-Olvídalo.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato a una distancia prudente el uno del otro.

Sasuke había sido un pasajero en su tren. Había decidido cuando subir y cuando bajar. Lo que más la desconformaba era el hecho de que él nunca se detuvo a pensar de qué manera debía hacerlo, solo actuó y dejó que sus impulsos lo llevaran a donde está ahora.

Aceleró un poco el paso y tomó la mano de la pelirrosa, haciéndole voltear hacia él y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y estampó sus labios contra los suaves de ella.

Al principio ella tuvo la tentación de alejarse, pero terminó cayendo en sus brazos y correspondiendo al delicado beso.

-Déjame hacer esto. Luego podemos volver a ser desconocidos. -Dijo separándose de ella y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino, apretando el agarre en su cintura, pidiéndole que no se alejara.

Ella suspiró. -¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasara si te empujo y me voy de aquí? No quiero ser tu diversión de medio tiempo.

-Puedes tener el tiempo completo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso por mí? -Se removió inquieta y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

Lo vio dudar.

-Lo sabía. –Terminó-. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. No soy un juguete.

Se alejó tan despacio como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Quería quedarse en sus brazos por siempre, quería dejarle que la lastimase, quería ser transparente con él.

Pero su subconsciente le pidió que se alejara, y lo hizo.

* * *

Kiba y Naruto se habían desviado de la ruta original para subir por unas trastabilladas escaleras que estaban iluminadas por unas pequeñas ventanas de colores. Dedujeron que estaban dentro de las mismas escaleras que acostumbran recorrer todos los días para ir a clase.

Pasaron por un pasillo estrecho en el que tuvieron que caminar de costado, se vieron envueltos en telas de arañas cuando pasaron por las oficinas de los profesores, y al final, en un espacio completamente hueco, Naruto notó las variaciones en el patrón de las piedras de la pared.

Se acercó y tocó con sus dedos. Y para su sorpresa, había una ranura perfectamente marcada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió unos pasos bajo la atenta mirada de Kiba.

-¡Naruto!

El rubio se había echado a correr, Kiba salió tras él, no sin antes darle una profunda mirada a la puerta y a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el capitulo. YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL.

Besos,

Ocean Dust.


	13. Chapter 13

**_El Comienzo_**

Cuando Naruto llegó a su lado eufórico tuvo que sostenerlo por los hombros y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para que se calmase.

Kiba llegó a los pocos segundos y se limitó a contarle a Sasuke lo que habían visto.

"Es malo, muy malo, Sakura (Sacó el sufijo que le agregaba ternura a todo lo que le decía) Nada bueno saldrá de allí, realmente tengo un muy mal presentimiento" Había dicho.

Ahora estaba sentada en la biblioteca con Konan e Ino, analizando los detalles que quedaban para el plan que habían armado.

-Nos dividiremos en equipos y cubriremos todas las entradas, los pasillos y nosotras nos encargaremos del perímetro de la zona hueca. Así, si la puerta se mueve no será difícil encontrarla. -Explicó Konan, marcando varios puntos con un lápiz rojo en lo que parecía ser un improvisado plano.

En ese momento se oyeron unos leves golpes en la puerta, Sakura y Konan intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación mientras Ino se dirigía a abrir.

Se alivió al ver que por el umbral de la puerta aparecían sus compañeros.

-Vamos a terminar con esto. -Enunció Kiba con entusiasmo.

-No estés tan feliz, no sabemos que pueda salir de allí. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos y prepararnos para lo que sea.

-¿Y si nada sale?

Los pares de ojos se posaron en la pequeña morena de inmediato, y comenzaron a considerar aquella remota posibilidad.

-Hinata tiene razón. Tal vez nada salga, y todo haya sido en vano.

-No. Trabajamos muchísimo para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora, y si no hay nada, entonces seguiremos buscando a todo el mundo y resolveremos esto. -Habló decidida la Haruno.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón. -Dijo Ino después de unos segundos-. Tenemos que tener fé.

* * *

Caminaba con desinterés por las oficinas de los profesores, sus ojos viajando por las placas de cada puerta, buscando la que marcara con letras doradas la palabra "decano".

Cuando la encontró se paró frente a ella y acercó su oído a la madera, esperando escuchar alguna señal que le dijera si el hombre que buscaba estaba solo o no, pues, si estaba acompañado iba a tener que irse sin reproches, y su asunto necesitaba urgente atención.

Se alegró al no oír nada y golpeteó sus nudillos contra la puerta, esperando el pesado "adelante" de su superior.

Lo oyó a los pocos segundos y metió primero su cabeza, comprobando que realmente estaban solos. Finalmente entró a la oficina y en vez de dirigirse al sillón se encaminó a la ventana, recostándose contra el marco y observando de reojo al añejado hombre que leía desinteresadamente el periódico detrás de su escritorio.

-Han encontrado la puerta, Jiraiya. Voy a necesitar que mantengas ocupados a todos por al menos tres días.

-Ya veo. Haré una nota que certifique que tus alumnos pueden estar fuera de clases y convocaré a una reunión con el comité estudiantil. -Pausa-. Pero no garantizo el tiempo. El tiempo es insólito y se maneja con sus propias reglas, y, si bien va de la mano del destino, no puedo controlarlo.

Kakashi asintió, fijando su vista en el paisaje que tenía en frente. -Aún no puedo creer que Sakura haya logrado todo esto.

-Es una niña vivaz y Mitsuri lo sabía. Por eso no costó mucho convencerla de que la dejase hacer esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Creí que ella misma la había propuesto.

-Mi amigo, la única cosa que está ligada al tiempo es el destino. -Recalcó-. Y Sakura Haruno ha estado destinada a esto desde antes que Stockwright se fundara, Mitsuri no quiso exponer a su pequeña hija al principio, pero cuando entendió lo que ese pequeño sacrificio conllevaba lo aceptó.

-Tengo una pregunta… Si sacas a todos los profesores, ¿Quién cuidara a los niños?

-Shizune, tú, y yo. Ya veremos cómo nos las apañamos. Debemos ser discretos, el director no puede enterarse de esto.

Kakashi asintió por segunda vez. -¿Y si no tienen éxito?

-De eso se encargará el destino.

* * *

Luego de la pequeña reunión que habían improvisado para poner al tanto a todo el mundo y terminar de arreglar el pequeño plan, cada uno se fue de la biblioteca para liberar un poco la cabeza.

Ino había salido al campus para airearse un poco. Estaba rodeada de suaves copos de nieve que caían con gracia sobre todo aquello que estaba expuesto.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra y cerró los ojos, inhalando el incesante aire frío de invierno. Al abrirlos, se encontró con el familiar rostro de Sai a unos metros; estaba saliendo del edificio con Gaara y Kankuro. Había una chica también, y ella la reconoció como Temari, la hermana mayor de ambos, la conocía de aquella fiesta en la que su relación inexistente con Sai se fue por la borda.

Si bien no había vuelto a hablar con Sai desde aquella noche, él nunca lo había notado ya que la actitud alejada de Ino era algo muy común, y todos lo sabían. Por otro lado, Kankuro aún era su amigo, y al verla allí sentada alzó la mano y la llamó.

Ella se levantó y aplanó su falda con las palmas de sus manos, caminando lentamente hacia el grupo. Saludó a todos con un ligero "hola" y le dirigió la vista a Kankuro y a las maletas que cargaba.

Había notado como se había ausentado en el colegio.

-¿Te vas? -Preguntó señalando la maleta.

-Eh… Solo por unos cuantos días. Mis padres están en casa después de un largo viaje y quiero pasar a verles.

Ella asintió, carente de iniciativa para preguntar alguna otra cosa, pero no quería irse, y vio que Sai también tenía un bolso en su mano izquierda.

-¿Tú también?

El la observó por unos segundos, encontrando en sus ojos celestes toda la intriga que flotaba por su cerebro, y notó que no era por él. -Sí, voy con ellos.

No quiso preguntar más nada. Una palabra en falso podría dejarla en ridículo frente a Sasi y eso no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Tú eres Ino Yamanaka? -Habló de repente la rubia que los acompañaba, mirándola persistentemente.

-Sí.

-Oh. -Asintió lentamente. Su bonito y maduro rostro estaba comenzando a alumbrarse por los tenues rayos de sol que aun adornaban el cielo, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Ino notó una mirada consternada, pero no quiso preguntar.

-Bueno, espero que tengan un buen viaje, nos vemos luego, Kankuro-kun. -Se despidió y se alejó, entrando al colegio esta vez.

¿Sai se iría con ellos?

Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no podía encontrar una respuesta coherente. Pensó que quizás era lo mejor, así él no estaría presente cuando abrieran la puerta y no correría ningún riesgo.

Riesgos.

Esa palabra había resonado en su mente durante las últimas semanas.

Por más decidida que estuviera de abrir la puerta no podía evitar sentirse algo atemorizada. A todos los seres humanos les da miedo lo desconocido, con eso se consolaba cuando Karin la abandonaba por las noches para ir con Matsuri.

Ya no podía conciliar el sueño a menos que estuviese acompañada. Tal vez porque necesitaba la reconfortante sensación de tener a alguien al lado para protegerla, o solo el hecho de no sentirse sola.

Así que acostumbraba ir con Sakura y dormir junto a ella. A pesar de despertar de mal humor y con el cuello contracturado, las noches en las que Hinata burlaba al guardia nocturno y se iba con Naruto eran las mejores, porque le dejaba su cómoda cama y además les enviaba textos como "escondida tras la pared" "corriendo escaleras abajo" cada vez que se escapaba. Y les resultaba gracioso ver a la pequeña e inocente Hinata hacer algo como eso.

Sin embargo, a Ino le gustaba ser fuerte y actuar como un pilar para sus amigos. Lástima que no ha podido ser uno bueno últimamente.

-Ino.

Escuchó esa grave y masculina voz que le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo y se volteó.

-Sai. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se acercó unos pasos y levantó una bonita gorra de baseball. -Olvidaba esto. Y…

Terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y acarició con la punta de sus dedos el delicado rostro femenino.

-Y esto. -Finalizó acariciando sus labios con los suyos en un beso que fue efímero.

-Sai yo… -Iba a comenzar a disculparse. Quejarse. Llorar. Lo que sea, cuando él se separó de ella.

-Buena suerte, Ino. -Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

Ella lo observó marcharse, oliendo su perfume que había quedado impregnado en su piel, sintiendo sus labios suaves contra los suyos.

-Adios. -Le dijo a la nada.

* * *

En las horas siguientes se predispuso a encontrar a Sakura, y se sorprendió al encontrarla en la piscina del colegio, de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura dio un ligero respingo al oír su voz y volteó hacia ella.

-Nada, solo quería despejarme. -Dijo.

Ino la miró bien; aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio y reparó en lo tierna que se veía con su cabello atado y su delicado flequillo enmarcando sus facciones. Sus bracitos delgados se veían aún más pequeños en la camisa que dejaba ver su estómago y piel de porcelana.

Su femenino rostro estaba adornado con un ligero sonrojo, probablemente ocasionado por su interrupción. Sakura era como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana.

Se paró a su lado, observando lo mismo que ella. -¿Quieres ir a comer algo? La cafetería aun no cierra.

Sakura alzó la vista y le sonrió. -Sí, claro.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos en la falda negra y comenzando a andar.

-Mi cabeza está matándome. -Dijo Sakura sobándose las sienes.

-Ni me lo digas. Acabo de ver a Sai y se despidió de mí.

-¿Se despidió?

-Sí, parece que él y Kankuro se van por unos días. Me besó.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. -Qué fuerte.

Ino asintió, en la cafetería pidieron una simple sopa de pollo y se sentaron lo más alejadas de la cocina que pudieron, no querían que nadie las oyese.

-Sasuke también me ha besado. -Dijo Sakura llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

Ino la miró incrédula. Y de repente oyeron un pequeño alboroto que salió de la cocina, acompañado de ollas cayéndose. Miraron hacia la puerta extrañadas por un segundo y luego decidieron enfocarse en otra cosa.

-Me ha llegado un chisme de que está enamorado de ti.

La pelirrosa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no atragantarse con la sopa.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Una de las porristas dijo que lo había escuchado de Juugo en una de las prácticas.

Vaciló con sus largos dedos jugueteando con la cuchara. Las preguntas que vagaban sin rumbo por su mente conseguían agrietar su severidad en cada decisión que tomaba. La duda se implantó en ella como un microchip, una prótesis, formando parte de su cuerpo.

Salió de su ensueño con el estruendoso ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Sakura-san! –La pequeña mata castaña avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ella con una expresión terrorífica.

 _Takeru._

 _-¡Sakura-chan!_

-Sakura-san, es Kiba, ¡Está cubierto de sangre y necesito su ayuda!

-¡¿Qué?! -Todas sus intenciones de relajarse se esfumaron de repente.

Intercambió miradas con Ino, como pidiéndole algo. La Yamanaka asintió con el temor comenzando a crecer en sus ojos celestes y salió por la puerta.

-Llévame con él. –Ordenó dejando de lado su sopa, sabiendo que nada bueno iba a salir de esa situación.

La pequeña Matsuri asintió y se echó a correr sin parar por los pasillos abarrotados de gente. Dobló en una esquina y se detuvo frente a un cuadro.

-Un atajo. -Dijo al ver la confusión de la Haruno, abriéndolo como una ventana y entrando en él.

Ella supuso que lo usaba con frecuencia porque estaba iluminado y limpio. Minutos después se encontraron en la habitación 108.

Con su respiración agitándose, acarició el frío pomo de la puerta, afianzando su agarre y su cordura. La abrió.

Ahí, parado en el medio de la habitación, estaba Kiba, bañado en salpicaduras del líquido viscoso. Sus ojos marrones estaban completamente desorbitados.

Se acercó con cautela, vislumbrando en la oscuridad la mano del joven que cargaba un cuchillo de cocina del cual caían pequeñas gotas de sangre que manchaban la alfombra de la habitación.

Tragó grueso mientras una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Solo quería salir de allí.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba segura de que aquello que escuchaba eran sus propios latidos resonando en las penumbras del cuarto.

Matsuri observaba la escena desde la puerta, con sus manos aferradas al marco de esta, sintiendo las lágrimas enjuagar sus ojos.

El cuerpo apático frente a ella desprendía un aura asquerosa, maliciosa e incontrolable. Observó su camisa rasgada y los arañazos en su mejilla. Tal vez se había peleado con alguien.

De repente él actuó con tanta velocidad que fue imposible de ver. Lo único que supo fue que Sakura cayó contra la puerta, terminando de cerrarla y apretando sus finos dedos en el acto. Chilló, las lágrimas finalmente cediendo y bañando su rostro. Vio con terror como de su mano brotaban incontables hilos de sangre, estaba segura de que sus dedos estaban quebrados.

Jadeó asustada, usando la poca fuerza que poseía para hacer un contra peso y empujar la puerta hacia adentro. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

Y la vista que tenía en frente no era nada agradable. Sakura estaba frente a Kiba, sosteniéndolo con sus manos mientras que él incrustaba cada vez más el cuchillo en el hombro femenino.

-Sa-Sakura-san… -Susurró con un hilito de voz, con ojos marrones atentos y aterrados. Negó varias veces la cabeza, sujetándola con sus manos y pegándose a la pared, porque si se valía por su fuerza física iba a caer.

Lloró aterrorizada, observando a _su_ hermano, disfrutar de la sangre que caía del cuerpo de Sakura.

La oyó jadear, tenía uno de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que el otro penetraba profundo los de Kiba.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto y Shikamaru estaban en la puerta con Ino detrás de ellos. Se apresuraron a sujetar a Kiba por los brazos y empujarlo contra el ventanal por el cual se colaba la intensa luz de la luna. Ino se aproximó a Sakura, atrapándola justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Oh Dios mío.

Sakura se apretó el hombro con la mano, ignorando el sonido asqueroso que hacía la sangre bajo su piel.

Kiba se encontraba en el suelo con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible para todos menos para él, por sus labios se expandió la más macabra sonrisa, haciendo que el entrecejo de Shikamaru se arrugara notablemente.

Lo vieron tomar el afilado utensilio con una de sus manos y dirigirlo directamente a su propio cuello.

La hoja del arma acarició la piel tostada de su cuello, tanteando el terreno, vacilando a los cinco testigos que lo miraban sin saber qué hacer.

-Kiba, hermano, baja esa cosa. -Dijo Naruto intentando acercarse.

Pero no pudo.

Fue rápido e instantáneo.

La sangre salpicó los rostros impactados, las paredes se tiñeron con un patrón de gotas ocasionado por las puñaladas irregulares que Kiba se dio a sí mismo.

Matsuri observaba todo desde el suelo, sus ojos brillantes ante la masacre que rompía su corazón, y que la rompía a ella también. A pedazos. Sin dejar que se aferrase a algo para al menos soportar el dolor.

Kiba cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, vacío, seco.

Parecía como que todos sus sentidos se habían apagado, ahora únicamente veía el cuerpo expuesto de uno que llegó a ser un amigo muy cercano, tenía su sangre en todo el rostro, en el cabello y en el uniforme.

Se dejó caer, Ino a su lado se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y negó rápidamente, al fondo Matsuri soltó un grito desgarrador. Naruto y Shikamaru estaban totalmente paralizados.

La vida, un mísero intervalo que terminó de la forma más violenta, se escapó del cuerpo del Inuzuka.

Invisible, imperceptible, pero allí estaba, potente y brillante.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las personas comenzaran a llegar, entre ellos Neji, quien se desplomó contra la puerta de la habitación en el momento en el que vio a su mejor amigo allí, _muerto._ Su cabello estaba desparramado por todas partes, y la expresión de su rostro fue tan desgarradoramente triste y asustada que no pudo mirarla por mucho tiempo.

Sintió un par de brazos cerrarse en ella y reconoció el embriagante perfume de Sasuke cerca de ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el aire, lejos del suelo y de cualquier peligro que le amenazara.

Naruto había perdido el control. Logró verlo golpear el suelo con sus puños y gritar algo que ella descifró como un "no", bañado en un mar de lágrimas.

Un profesor se había encargado de llevar a Matsuri fuera de allí, Ino no quería moverse y Shikamaru parecía no poder. Estaba plasmado en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, sin asimilar nada de aquello, la piel rota, la sangre, los ojos vacíos.

Vio a Hinata abrazar con fuerza a Neji y se preguntó por qué no estaba junto al rubio que obviamente la necesitaba.

También vio a alguien hablando por teléfono, probablemente llamando a la policía.

A Kakashi con sus ojos que siempre estaban relajados, desesperado y aferrándose a una de las paredes para no caer.

Lo último que vio al salir del cuarto fue a una figura parada al borde de las escaleras, sonriendo con su clásica mueca chistosa, sus ojos tranquilos y agradecidos, y esas características marcas rojas bajo sus ojos. Sostenía un bonito ramo de flores que ella distinguió inmediatamente. Pétalos amarillos y graciosas semillas en el centro.

-Adiós, Sakura. -Oyó su voz zorruna.

-Adiós, Kiba. -Le susurró.

* * *

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke Uchiha. Su hombro había parado de sangrar, pero ella aún no conseguía salir del shock de ver a un amigo suicidarse frente a ella. Sasuke la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho para tratar de parar su temblor. Pero cada vez que alguien gritaba en la habitación de al lado la chica se estremecía y ocultaba la cabeza su cuello. Su perfume anulaba sus sentidos y conseguía adormilarla por unos minutos. Él le ofreció su mano, y ella la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió protegida.

Luego de un rato se apartó de su lado, se paró justo en frente de la cama de Kiba, y con ojos cristalinos visualizó a su amigo durmiendo plácidamente allí. Sin cuchillo. Sin sangre.

Pasó sus dedos por su rostro al recordar aquella sustancia tibia y tembló.

Sasuke se percató de esto y la abrazó por detrás, aprisionándola en sus brazos y descansando la cabeza en el hombro femenino. Presionó sus labios con delicadeza casi irreal sobre la piel blanca de ella, haciendo un camino de besos húmedos hasta su lóbulo, la giró, concentrándose en acariciar con sus labios los suaves e hinchados de ella, una de sus manos se enterró entre sus cabellos rosados y se encargó de relajarla de la mejor manera que conocía.

-Vamos a dormir. -Le dijo calmado, guiándola a la cama.

Se recostó con _su_ Sakura aún entre sus brazos y le besó la frente.

-Es mi culpa. -Susurró ella, aferrándose a la camisa del azabache-. Esto es por mí, lo están haciendo para que yo me asuste y deje de buscar la puerta. -Abrió los ojos como platos y miró espantada a Sasuke-. ¡Él encontró la puerta! Van a matarnos a todos, nunca encontraremos a Itachi o a Kitana, o a Takeru. Nos han puesto una trampa y hemos caído en ella. ¡Todo esto es una mentira!

Intentó zafarse del agarre del chico, pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Cálmate, Sakura.

-¡Tú vas a morir también! ¿Y a qué precio? ¡Van a matarte por el solo hecho de estar conmigo!

Se detuvo bajo la mirada traviesa del Uchiha.

-¿Estar contigo?

-Sí, yo…

-¿Quieres que esté contigo?

Ella lo miró incrédula, intentado disimular el sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas

-No es momento para hablar de esto, Sasuke.

-Responde.

Sakura miró al vació.

Se sentía tonta y pequeña. Su cabeza giraba en torno a cosas más importantes que sus sentimientos amorosos, y si bien Sasori le gustaba, nunca había sentido aquello que sentía cuando los ojos ónix se clavaban en ella, nunca se sintió tan segura como lo hacía en sus brazos. Tal vez solo tenía que darle una oportunidad.

-Sí.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde fue el funeral de Inuzuka Kiba.

Muchas personas que ella no conocía se reunieron en ese sector apartado del cementerio de Londres. Entre ellos una mujer de cabello castaño corto, que lloraba desconsoladamente la pérdida de Kiba. Sakura dedujo que se trataba de su madre.

El día estaba relativamente soleado, considerando que eran mediados de diciembre.

Era como que el cielo se negaba a contribuir con la tristeza del ambiente. Lejano a todo tipo de dolor humano, solo e inalcanzable. Pero aún visible.

El cielo es infinito, nosotros solo vemos como la luz lo ilumina, pero el verdadero cielo está ahí afuera, lejos, frío, obsoleto. Y Kiba era ahora parte de esos cielos. Tal vez sus cenizas formaban parte de la creación de alguna estrella, o tal vez de verdad era un espíritu vagando por las nubes, de alguna manera cuidando a aquellos que residían en la tierra, en el dolor.

Pero aun así, los rayos del sol caían radiantes sobre sus cabezas, y Sakura había optado por usar un sombrero negro para resguardarse del sol.

Tal vez no quería dejar que la luz de Kiba le llegara, no se sentía merecedora de ella.

Le parecía estúpido todo eso de tener que vestir de negro para despedir a un alma. Ella creía que la muerte era una celebración de la transición a algo mejor. Algo sin dolor, sin sufrimiento y sin penumbras. Sin personas desapareciendo, sin sangre, sin misterios y sin profecías extrañas.

 _Ella quería conocer ese mundo._

Quería también vestir de colores alocados y brillantes y gritarle "Buen viaje, Kiba". Pero el dolor humano estaba allí, clavado en ella, obligándola a permanecer en la resignación y a despedirse de la forma más triste que existía.

Miró a su alrededor. Ino estaba totalmente destruida, llorando sin consuelo en los brazos de Shikamaru, quien permanecía duro frente a la situación.

Eso no es sano, pensó. Luego vas a explotar.

Naruto lloraba a unos metros, de la mano de Hinata, quien a su vez consolaba a Neji.

Shino, Lee y Chouji estaban más lejos, sentados en las últimas filas, cerca de Tenten.

Matsuri, la pequeña Matsuri que le recordaba tanto a Takeru, estaba colgada del brazo de un hombre idéntico a Kiba, su padre. Su llanto se asemejaba al de una princesa, y se preguntó cómo era posible que una persona fuera aún tan linda al llorar.

-Igual a ti. -Dijo Sasuke a su lado, leyéndole la mente.

Ella agradeció el poder aferrarse a su brazo, porque ningún otro tipo de consuelo le serviría más que el de él.

Lo miró por unos segundos. Lucía terrible, su expresión solo daba a entender que no había dormido en días, y el dolor era tan evidente en sus ojos que Sakura temió por el brillo que los caracterizaba, temía no volverlo a ver.

Le dio un casto beso en el hombro, pues ahí podía hacerlo cómodamente sin ponerse de puntitas.

-Todo va a estar bien. -Le mintió descaradamente.

* * *

Luego de que el cajón con el cuerpo de Kiba fuese enterrado, las personas comenzaron a despedirse. Logró ver a Kakashi junto al decano.

Ambos observaban hacia el auto fúnebre. Ella lo hizo también, y no se sorprendió al ver a una figura oscura.

Vestía un traje blanco.

Que coraje al desencajar con el ambiente tétrico de un funeral.

Observó sus facciones detenidamente; tenía el cabello rojo patoso, unos lentes de sol ocultaban sus ojos y se podía apreciar una larga cicatriz atravesando su rostro.

Y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre también la miraba, fue demasiado tarde. Él había sonreído.

Se ocultó detrás de Sasuke.

¿Acaso era uno de los hombres de su padre?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Junto al auto, de blanco. -Le dijo, y él volteó disimuladamente.

-No hay nadie allí, Sakura.

-¿Qué?

Ella volvió a mirar, y efectivamente, allí no había nadie.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a Kakashi.

-Lo ha visto. ¿Verdad?

Kakashi aún tenía la mirada clavada en ese lugar.

Jiraiya la observó con una media sonrisa. Al parecer la hija de Mitsuri realmente era muy perceptiva.

Luego, su sonrisa se borró lentamente.

-Ha comenzado. -Musitó Kakashi.

.

.

.

Su servidora reportándose con la actualización matutina!

Gracias por sus reviews, cuéntenme qué les parece hasta ahora y si hay algo que les haya dejado los nervios de punta o algo por el estilo. ¡Viva la critica constructiva!

Un besote,

Ocean Dust.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Especial: Ataque. Parte I_**

4 de Enero.

Cuando uno de los pilares del domino cae, el resto se ve obligado a caer también.

¿Quién controlaba ese dominó? ¿Quién quería verles caer sin compasión alguna de sus heridas?

A Sakura le enseñaron de pequeña a recoger las migajas diminutas de pan para encontrar la barra. Le enseñaron a mirar más allá del horizonte de sucesos para conseguir una respuesta a las incógnitas que se formulaban a su alrededor. Le enseñaron a ser un pilar.

La muerte, por más inevitable que sea, nos duele. Por más seguros que estemos de que algún día vamos a trascender a la otra vida, de que nuestros días están contados; el temor de abandonar ese café calentito por la mañana y ese abrazo asfixiante de un amigo está instalado en nuestros cuerpos como una bala que disparó alguien sin corazón.

Tiene miedo a morir, y lo peor:

Tiene miedo a ver morir y vivir con ello.

* * *

-Yo sé que es lo que está pasando. -Dijo la pequeña castaña acercándose a Sakura, su voz se limitaba a un susurro que se perdía tristemente en el aire.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi madre nos contaba cuentos de niños, y había uno en particular que se asemejaba a esto. Lo recordé anoche.

Sakura suspiró e intentó levantarse de su asiento, la clase de Historia había terminado hace apeas unos minutos, y quería retirarse a almorzar, pero Matsuri parecía firme en hablar con ella antes.

Azotó su puño contra la mesa con fuerza, su entrecejo fruncido. La Haruno la observó detenidamente, esos ojos llenos de angustia, sus labios paspados y cortados, seguro de mordérselos tanto, las lastimaduras en sus nudillos. Matsuri estaba pasando por un momento horrible. Se sentó.

-Voy a ayudar.

-¿Estás loca? La respuesta es no.

-No he preguntado nada, estoy avisándote. Mi hermano ha muerto por esto y yo voy a cobrar venganza. -Dijo con su voz comenzando a quebrarse-. He sufrido el dolor de perder a alguien querido, ¿Ese es su precio para ayudar? ¿La muerte? Pues ya la he enfrentado cara a cara y quiero volver a hacerlo, no viviré en paz si me quedo sin hacer nada una vez más.

Los ojos estupefactos de Sakura se ensancharon con cada palabra rencorosa que salía de esos labios heridos. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y apartó la mirada. Ella hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar, de hecho, lo estaba haciendo.

El ruido de la puerta del salón cerrándose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, Matsuri.

Quizás no había tomado la mejor decisión de todas. Poner en peligro la vida de una niña de dieciséis años no era algo que le encantara hacer. Pero vio la desesperación en los ojos cafés, vio que ella también se sentía inútil, y no pudo negarse.

Se fue al comedor.

Comieron en silencio, bajo el manto de tensión que se había formado esa noche en la habitación 108 que también sirvió para unirlos, para sembrar el interés entre ellos mismos. Comieron en silencio aquellos bocadillos de atún. Comieron para no hablar.

-Konan dijo que debemos hacerlo hoy, Sakura.

-¿Cuándo?

-En una hora.

La mirada triste de Ino le reveló que no mentía, en cambio, el asunto se tornaba más y más real conforme pasaban los minutos.

Hinata, quien ni siquiera había saludado, se levantó de su asiento.

-Mi padre ha venido por mí y por Neji. Lamento no poder ayudar.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella, expectantes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él… no cree que este sea un sitio segu…

-Yo lo he llamado. -Dijo Naruto repentinamente, con la vergüenza aflorando por cada poro de su piel.

Hinata volteó a ver a esos ojos que sabía no le mentirían. La sorpresa se apoderó de ella, y luego la decepción.

-¿Por qué…

-Porque necesito mantenerte a salvo, y no me perdonaría si algo te sucediese hoy. No puedes quedarte aquí, lo siento.

Fue tan severo que ni siquiera pudieron pensar en otra cosa.

Hinata enjuagó su perlado rostro con las lágrimas que partieron el corazón del rubio en dos. Lo abrazó por el cuello, entendiendo que lo hacía porque de verdad la amaba.

Sollozó. -Ten cuidado, Naruto-kun.

Él apretó la mandíbula, intentando no demostrar con su voz lo asustado que estaba.

-Te amo, Hinata-chan.

Ella asintió, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que tantas veces le había susurrado al oído, pues sabía que si se atrevía a decirlo no podría irse sabiendo lo que le esperaba a Naruto.

Saludo a sus amigos con un pequeño abrazo y solo se atrevió a mirar atrás cuando ya estuvo bastante lejos de ellos.

Naruto observó la puerta por un largo rato, ignorando los llamados de atención de sus amigos. Sakura extendió su mano hacia él, Naruto la tomó y se la apretó ligeramente.

-Has hecho lo correcto. -Le dijo comprensiva. Él asintió.

Un rato después Ino vio a la cabellera violeta cruzar la puerta del comedor, seguida de un rubio de cabello largo. Supo que fue la señal de que debían reunirse en la trampilla, así que así lo hicieron.

* * *

Se reunieron con Shikamaru y Tenten en la entrada de la trampilla, ambos tenían esa mirada seca que insinuaba decisión en sus rostros corrompidos por la angustia.

El camino a la ubicación de la puerta fue silencioso y atento, las gotas de agua cayendo de las tuberías rotas y las pisadas sobre lo que alguna vez fue piedra clara los acompañaba en todos los corredores. Trazaron un mapa de todos los lugares por los que pasaban, pues no querían perder el tiempo buscando dos veces por el mismo lugar.

Naruto fue al frente, dirigiendo al grupo al último lugar en el que había visto a Kiba en buenas condiciones. Con cada paso que daba su corazón se oprimía más contra su pecho, contrayendo sus costillas y desgarrando su garganta, dejó salir un largo suspiro y se detuvo.

-Es allí, en ese pasillo.

-Está bien, gracias Naruto. -Dijo Konan poniéndose en el lugar del rubio.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba. Roja e imponente, con detalles plateados y una cerradura gigante.

¿Debían tocar y esperar a que alguien abriese?

-Tal vez… -Sakura se acercó con la pequeña llave con las dos h que su madre le había dejado aquella vez, con temblorosos dedos la introdujo en la cerradura y soltó un jadeo de alivio al ver que entraba. La cerradura hizo varios sonidos de cosas rompiéndose, otras abriéndose y quien sabe que más.

Retrocedió, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Sasuke, que no podía controlar su impulsivo enojo se aproximó a la puerta y la derribó de una patada. El polvo se alzó en el aire y Shikamaru prendió una de las linternas, logrando ver como todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y algunas telas de arañas. Había varias camas, un par de mesas y varias puertas.

Pero no había personas.

-Mierda…

El primero en ingresar fue Shikamaru, quien se aproximó a las puertas lo antes posible.

Son falsas, dijo pasando su mano por la pintura seca.

-Hinata-chan tenía razón.

-No, alto. En los siglos antiguos esto era un castillo con trampas y vías de escape, ¿No?

-Entonces la verdadera puerta sigue escondida. -Contestó Ino. Sakura asintió.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, nosotros habíamos visto una incisión en la pared.

-Esta es la única puerta, cuando ustedes la encontraron se tornó de su color verdadero, Naruto. Pero debe haber algo aquí adentro.

Konan miraba fijamente a la pared mientras hablaba, alzó su mano para trazar las grietas de la pintura con sus dedos y frunció el ceño al notar que no se dividían.

-Sakura, dame la llave.

La chica obedeció, y con el filo de la llave, Konan trazó las líneas, sorprendiéndose al ver que el papel se rompía fácilmente.

-Está aquí…

Minutos después, Konan había roto el empapelado de la puerta, y había encontrado la segunda cerradura.

No esperaron más y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación idéntica a la anterior.

-¿Sasuke?

La voz grave que emergió de las sombras consiguió erizarles cada vello del cuerpo a los ocho muchachos. Allí, acurrucado en una cama estaba el mismo Itachi Uchiha.

Se irguió mostrando su imponente figura y caminó hacia ellos. Sasuke le miraba como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

-¡Kitana!

A su vez, el par de hermanas se dio un fraternal abrazo.

Había un par de personas más, cubiertas de polvo y con varias lastimaduras.

Konan se aproximó al azabache y lo fundió en un abrazo que había estado guardando por años.

-Estas vivo…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los siete fueron a clase como si nada hubiese pasado. Sasuke no había conseguido asimilar la situación y se negó a hablar con Itachi. Luego, todos los que habían estado encerrados decidieron irse, sin siquiera ingerir algo de alimento. Ninguno cuestionó sus acciones y les dejaron marcharse sin más.

El Instituto Stockwright está dividido en varios edificios, la mayoría de ellos permanece cerrado en horario de clase, para evitar que los alumnos se escapen.

-Entonces, si una célula no se hubiese dividido desde el principio los seres humanos…

La voz del profesor llegaba de forma intermitente a su cabeza al estar sumamente concentrada en el movimiento de la nieve afuera.

La campana sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse a la siguiente clase, música.

Los pasillos estaban apenas concurridos, la mayoría de los alumnos se había ido el día anterior, por el miedo, por su seguridad.

En ese momento, un sonido sordo la desconcertó. El corredor se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras todos compartían miradas interrogativas.

Varios de sus compañeros decidieron seguir caminando e ingresar a sus salones, aunque ella notó en cada rostro pálido el tinte del miedo.

Y entonces volvió a oírlo, esta vez más cerca, acompañado de gritos agudos y el sonido de personas corriendo. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba sola. Comenzando a asustarse, incrementó sus pasos para llegar lo antes posible al salón de música.

Al entrar vio a todos sus amigos parados, expectantes.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó que la frialdad que caracterizaba el rostro masculino de Uchiha Sasuke se había desvanecido, ahora lucía hasta preocupado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó Lee. Pudo notar como temblaba, las lágrimas comenzando a aflorar por sus orbes oscuros.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás herido? –Le preguntó la profesora.

-N-No. -Tartamudeó mirando sus manos-. No sé de quién es esta sangre. Hay alguien disparándole a las personas, le dispararon a Kurenai.

-Todos mantengan la calma y encuentren un lugar para esconderse. ¡Sasuke, bloquea la puerta!

 _El pulso latente en sus cuellos, el sudor frío recorriéndoles la espalda, el temblor de sus cuerpos._

La mayoría consiguió esconderse debajo de las gradas que usaban para el coro, detrás de los instrumentos y hasta en un armario. Las luces estaban apagadas y el único sonido que recorría el salón eran las respiraciones erradas de los adolescentes que temían por sus vidas.

-Karin Uzumaki no está aquí. -Dijo Matsuri, porque a pesar de no quererla en lo más mínimo, era una persona inocente que no merecía salir herida en esa situación.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sobrellevando ese sentimiento contradictorio que le helaba el corazón de a momentos. Gateó hasta la puerta trasera del salón bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-¡Sakura! -Gritó la profesora en un susurro-. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Karin está sola y tal vez ni siquiera sabe que es lo que pasa. Voy a ir por ella.

-No irás a ningún sitio. -Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?

-Miren, ella podrá no ser la mejor persona del mundo pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-Lo harás. –Sasuke se aproximó y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola con él.

-¡Suéltame, Sasuke!

No podían permitirse los gritos, el desorden, el llamar la atención. Los ojos jade se enjuagaron de silentes salinos mientras luchaba contra la inhumana fuerza del Uchiha, intentando hablar a través de la mano que cubría su boca para amortiguar los sonidos que no se molestaba en callar.

-¡Sakura! Sakura, estás poniendo la vida de todos ellos en peligro. ¡Y ellos tampoco lo merecen!

La añejada maestra se acercó a ella con autoridad, sosteniéndola por los brazos. Sasuke no podía luchar, no soportaba sentir el líquido tibio en sus brazos desnudos, no soportaba verla llorar.

Así que la soltó.

La soltó sabiendo que ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. La soltó sintiendo la culpa en el medio del pecho al verla correr hacia la puerta, al ver el cabello rosado tan exótico flamear en el aire tensionado del pequeño salón, la soltó sabiendo que era lo correcto, que Sakura no lo defraudaría. Y la soltó sabiendo que estaba desafiando a la muerte.

-¡Sakura, no!

Las suplicas de la profesora fueron inútiles, y lo supo al ver el maquillaje corrido, las mejillas sonrosadas y expresión tan temerosa y a la vez decidida de ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó en cuclillas, al no ver nada se irguió y, dándole una última mirada al Uchiha, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba corriendo por los corredores, se había quitado los zapatos para pasar desapercibida. Según sabía por chismes de Ino, las porristas habían tenido práctica hasta las 12, y después de eso todos tenían clase de música. Entonces la pelirroja debía estar atrapada en el gimnasio.

El único problema era que el gimnasio estaba del otro lado del edificio.

Tomó aire y atravesó un corredor; todas las puertas estaban cerradas y las cortinas bajadas. Luego de unos minutos llegó al ala donde se encontraban las instalaciones de deporte, pero antes de poder entrar, una sombra se reflejó en la pared de enfrente.

Volteó rápidamente y suspiró al no ver nada. Se resguardó contra la pared, observando los movimientos erráticos de la sombra, parecía renga, tal vez estaba herido.

-¡Hay cincuenta hombres registrando el edificio y no hay rastro de ella! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

Parecía estar hablando por teléfono, Sakura aprovechó la distracción y entro en ese corredor del cual si pisaba en falso, no saldría con vida. Consiguió ver al hombre de espaldas, era bastante alto y fornido, pero antes de poder verle el rostro se internó en la primera puerta que vio; era la oficina de Guy. Sabía que el hiperactivo profesor era campeón en varios deportes y acostumbraba guardar sus herramientas preferidas en ese lugar. Visualizó un _bat_ de baseball y lo tomó. Era bastante pesado y estaba reluciente.

Lo apretó entre sus dedos.

La ambición y convicción son cualidades humanas que cuestan ser reconocidas. La fuerza es algo que se trabaja, algo que se gana como un premio luego de una batalla con el peor enemigo. Y los sacrificios son algo necesario.

Salió de la oficina.

Tal vez ella no tenía fuerzas, no era una guerrera reconocida ni nada por el estilo, no era nadie.

-Oye tú.

Pero sabía lo que es la vergüenza, lo que es el sacrificio, la necesidad, el valor.

 _Todas las personas son inocentes._

Aquel mastodonte sonrió del lado al ver a la pequeña musa, sus piernas de porcelana, su cabello _rosa_ enmarañado y su maquillaje corrido.

-La encontré, jefe. -Le dijo al control que tenía en la mano.

Jefe. ¿Quién será ese tal jefe y porqué la está buscando? No lo sabía, pero rogaba porque fuese importante, porque aquella sería su última palabra.

Lo golpeó con el bat en la cabeza, no sabe bien cuantas veces. Solo sabe que hay mucha sangre y sus dedos se mueven con un tic que la pone de los nervios, así que también los aplasta, manchando el orgullo de su maestro con la sangre de alguien que tal vez no era tan inocente después de todo.

Jadeó y tragó grueso. ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

 _-Mataste a una persona, Sakura-chan._

Ignora su cabello castaño y sus mejillas sonrosadas, ignora su voz y no lo deja hablar, ni siquiera lo mira, solo corre hasta el vestuario de las mujeres y gira en círculos.

Revisó los baños con el mayor sigilo posible, y tras no ver rastro de la pelirrosa, busca con los ojos algún posible escondite.

"Tal vez ya salió de aquí" Piensa. Y como escucha sus propios pensamientos no oye el ligero jadeo que proviene de un closet.

Se aventuró en abrir las puertas con delicadeza, mirando a su alrededor de vez en cuando. Y ahí, acurrucada entre toallas sucias y equipamiento del equipo de futbol se encuentra Karin, se ve desorientada, mojada y sobre todo, aterrorizada.

-Karin. -Le dice con afecto y le ayuda a salir-. Gracias a Dios.

Ella no intenta contener el llanto y se lanza a los brazos protectores de la Haruno, respirando agitadamente.

Entonces ambas corren, tomadas de la mano, sin preocuparse por los ruidos de sus pisadas, o el oxígeno entrando en su sistema.

Cuando intentan atravesar el segundo corredor, ven una mano que se asoma por el suelo, una mano que esconde aquel líquido rojizo que tanto intenta evitar.

-Es Kurenai-sensei… -Murmura entre hipidos la Uzumaki.

Aparta rápidamente la vista y sigue corriendo, se escapa de los cadáveres que irrumpen la continuidad del tono crema de las baldosas del suelo.

Más allá, logró vislumbrar la entrada a los salones de clase.

-Escúchame, Karin. -Dijo tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarla-. Tenemos que ir allá, al aula de música II. Allí están todos. Quiero que corras hasta allí y digas tu nombre en algún lado donde puedan oírte. Yo te cubriré.

La pelirroja asintió, a lo mejor las palabras llegaban tan despacio a su cerebro como las del profesor de biología esta mañana a los suyos. Como una señal a través del espacio.

Le dio un pequeño empujón y ella se echó a correr atravesando el hall que dividía las áreas.

-¡Hey!

En un segundo.

Un mastodonte más se acercó a la joven, apuntando su arma al centro de su frente. Sakura miró horrorizada desde atrás como Karin se volteaba y lo enfrentaba, mirando entre su cabeza y su hombro a la figura rosada distorsionada a unos metros.

Suplicando.

-¿Conoces a Sakura Haruno?

Y la duda se implantó en su psique como un dardo en un tablero al oír su nombre. Confirmó lo que ya sabía: la estaban buscando a ella.

 _-Se quién eres. -La cortó-. Y no falta mucho para que vengan por ti. Disfruta tu estadía, Haruno._

 _-Por tu bien espero que estés mintiendo._

 _-Pues no, no lo estoy. -Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Sakura con el corazón en la garganta._

Desde un principio la pelirroja había conspirado contra ella, había sido la encargarla de secuestrarla para entregarla a su propio padre. Karin era el nexo entre la vida y la muerte. La salvación y la perdición. Y no mentía cuando dijo que vendrían por ella. Ella misma los llamó.

 _(Anda, vamos. Di que sí, has que me arresten, has que me maten frente a ti.)_

Pero los ojos fucsia le demostraron lo contrario.

Vio el segundo exacto en el que sus facciones tomaron otro rumbo. En el que la redención se cruzó por el cerebro crudo y manipulado.

Y vio aquel tinte de decisión que estaba segura que ella también portó cuando decidió salir a buscarla, a caminar por un campo minado.

Y entendió que hasta las almas más duras pueden ablandarse.

Así como ella ablandó a Sasuke-kun sin siquiera saber que él se refugiaba en el caparazón de hielo más frío que haya existido jamás.

Sasuke-kun. Le había quitado a Sasuke-kun.

Pero ahí estaba Karin, con la muerte apuntándola en la cabeza, en el hilo, en el limbo, frente a ella. Sonriendo.

-Sí.

Y fue tan rápido que sus oídos no captaron las palabras salir de los labios carmesí de la pelirroja, dijo "detrás de ti". Pero no lo oyó. Tampoco oyó el sonido sordo que hizo el bat al chocar contra el cráneo de alguien que definitivamente no era inocente.

Cuando Karin le hizo voltear, la sonrisa maliciosa le hizo saber que era para que actuara. Y así lo hizo, le pegó tan fuerte como sus bracitos se lo permitieron. Y el sacudón le retumbó cada fibra del cuerpo.

Soltó un sollozo agudo al ver el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

-¡Vamos!

Nuevamente sentía esa viscosidad plasmada en su piel. Quería darse un baño, mudar la piel hacer lo que sea para no tener esa sensación tibia en su cuerpo.

Karin golpeó la puerta varias veces.

-¡Son ellas! -Oyó a Naruto decir adentro.

-¡No, no lo sabemos!

Pero a pesar de las suplicas la puerta fue abierta por un rubio de ojos celestes como el mar.

Ambas muchachas ingresaron y se ocuparon de bloquear las puertas con lo que pudieron.

-Sakura-chan, lo hiciste.

Ella se deslizó por la pared hasta que sus muslos tocaron el frío suelo. Vio el bat manchado de sangre y decidió que al igual que Karin, no aguantaría el llanto.

Y se rompió. Y Sasuke la abrazo y beso cuantas veces pudo.

Y Karin observó.

.

.

.

Hola! Espero les guste el capitulo.

Cuéntame que te pareció en un review, ¿Vale?

Un beso,

Ocean Dust.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Especial: Ataque. Parte II_**

Vio a Karin abrazar con fuerza a Matsuri, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos como ella se escapó de las manos de la muerte.

El resto de sus compañeros se encontraba igual de corrompido por la desesperación. Naruto, Tenten, Chouji y unos chicos que ella no se molestó en reconocer.

Aflojó el agarre alrededor del Uchiha y atinó a levantarse del suelo. Trastabilló y se sujetó con la pared, y entonces sintió la sangre en su piel que le recordó que todo aquello aún no había terminado y que ella seguía siendo el blanco principal.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. -Habló fuerte y claro para su grupo-. Oí que hay cincuenta hombres buscándome, debe haber partes del instituto sin vigilancia, no pueden cubrirlo todo.

-¿Y los túneles? -Preguntó Tenten como si fuese obvio.

Sakura la miró detenidamente.

Minutos después se encontraban corriendo entre los pasillos del edificio, agachados, sigilosos.

Afirmó el agarre en el bat que había luchado por conservar, ella iba a la delantera con Sasuke detrás. Se asomó por una puerta que conducía al primer corredor con una entrada a los túneles secretos y no se sorprendió al ver a un hombre armado caminar hacia ellos.

Hizo una seña para que guardasen silencio y se preparó para atacar. Y apenas vio la figura materializarse cerca de ellos estampó el bat en el medio de su estómago, este se dobló del dolor y la chica aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearle fuertemente en la nuca.

El cuerpo calló inmediatamente al suelo, seco, sin sangre. Sakura lo agradeció.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

-Esto ya no es un juego. -Contestó seca-. Es matar o morir.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son!

-¡Ellos mataron a Kiba! ¡A Kurenai-sensei, y quien sabe a quién más!

Naruto la miró entre abatido y asustado, frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Vamos, ya falta poco.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron el cuadro de tamaño considerable en la pared izquierda, cerca de un bonito florero que desgraciadamente, yacía manchado de la sangre de aquel cuerpo tirado a unos metros.

-Está muy alto. –Dijo Tenten.

-Álzame, Sasuke-kun. -Pidió infantil, y si no estuviesen en aquella horrífica situación, el azabache habría jurado que sonó adorable.

Obedeció y sin esfuerzo alguno, sentó a la chica en sus hombros.

Ella alzó la mano para intentar abrir la puerta camuflada por la bonita pintura. No tuvo resultado.

-Apresúrate, Sakura. -Habló Matsuri.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo y le dio un tirón a la madera, consiguiendo abrir la entrada. Acto seguido, Sasuke la ayudó a subir y fald **a** de a uno fueron entrando al túnel.

-¿Ahora qué? –Habló Naruto a la vez que Karin entraba y se sacudía el polvo de la falda.

-No sabemos dónde estamos, no tenemos un plan, estamos perdidos, ¡En todo sentido!

-¡Cálmate, Tenten!

-Sakura, dinos que hacer. Después de todo estamos aquí gracias a ti. -Dijo Naruto.

La chica volteó hacia él de golpe, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Están aquí por mí! Karin, debes decirme lo que sepas de ellos.

Los gritos de la Haruno apenas lograron despertar a la pelirroja de su ensoñación. Las imágenes sangrientas y el miedo habían quedado tatuados en el centro del pecho de la chica. Con fuego. Nunca olvidaría ese día.

-Yo… No sé…

-Por favor, Karin. -Dijo Sasuke, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de ambas, Karin y Sakura.

-Mi padre trabaja con ellos, en una empresa. No sé mucho de ella, sé que (incertar papel). Tu padre trabaja con ellos, creo que es su jefe y les ha ordenado buscarte a cambio de mucho dinero. Yo… Yo les dije que estabas aquí porque estaba celosa. ¡Lo siento tanto!

La Haruno observaba a la chica sin expresión alguna. Le sorprendía el hecho de que no hubiese medido las consecuencias, ¡Y solo por dinero y celos!

Pero de una cosa estaba segura; esa Karin maliciosa y turbia que había conocido a principios de año se había ido. Ahora solo quedaban las emociones encontradas contenidas en el cuerpo de ella.

-Está bien. Vamos a resolverlo ahora. -La calmó-. Entonces, tiene que haber alguien al mando, tenemos que ir por él, encontrar a mi padre. Y luego… Luego voy a matarlo.

Los pares de ojos a su alrededor se fijaron en ella como si fuese una anomalía -lo era-.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de matar personas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo?

-No lo entiendes, no sabes de lo que él es capaz.

-Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura. Es un tema muy delicado. Creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda, intentar resolver esto de otra forma.

-Estamos atrapados, Tenten. No podemos pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué hay de Konan? ¿No ha venido a ayudarte? -Preguntó Lee.

-…Sí.

* * *

El túnel los había llevado hasta la cocina, por una de las entradas traseras. Sakura cogió un cuchillo similar al que había usado Kiba y se lo dio a Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Úsalo bien.

El azabache frunció el ceño observando el arma blanca entre sus dedos. ¿Realmente era necesario?

Un sonido los desconcertó y Sakura corrió hacia la barra donde daban los pedidos de los alumnos. Observó el comedor sin ser vista y vislumbró una cortina de cabellos dorados debajo de una de las mesas.

-¡Ino!

La susodicha alzó la cabeza; su rostro estaba totalmente contraído y colorado, seguro de tanto llorar. Sakura ignoró los llamados reprobatorios del resto y se aproximó a ella.

Sakura le tendió la mano y la rubia imitó el gesto, pero la delicada mano de ella estaba bañada en la sustancia que se había vuelto tan repulsiva para ella. Apartó la mano de inmediato, pero volvió a acercarse a pesar del olor de la sangre.

-Estás herida. -Confirmó-. Tengo que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a la cocina, hay un botiquín allí.

-¿No puedes hacerlo aquí? no puedo moverme. -Dijo con la voz débil, quebrada, llorosa, temerosa.

Intuyo que la herida era grave, porque pudo notar lo pálida que estaba a pesar del color carmín en sus mejillas.

-¡Naruto, el botiquín!

El rubio buscó con la mirada la caja con una cruz roja en el centro, cuando la encontró colgada en una de las paredes corrió a llevársela a la chica.

No sabía mucho de medicina, y tampoco sus compañeros. Pero dudaba que si alguien más se acercara a tocar a la rubia en su estado catatónico ella los echaría.

-Bien. -Levantó la camisa ensangrentada y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no vomitar allí mismo; la herida era bastante grande, y la piel alrededor estaba roja y desgarrada. Le había dado justo en el costado derecho. Parecía que se rompería en dos.

Esterilizó una gaza con ojos dudosos y manos temblorosas y, ante una advertencia, apretó el paño contra la herida abierta.

-¡No!

El grito desgarrador de Lee las hizo voltear hacia atrás.

El chico estaba gateando hacia atrás, con la mirada fija en la figura negra que le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sakura veía el pecho de Lee subir y bajar agitadamente, vio también las lágrimas florecer de sus ojos. Y vio la bala atravesar su corazón.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y ella se puso delante de su amiga, en un intento patético de protegerla.

Vio a Sasuke y Tenten en la otra esquina del comedor, cerca de Karin, Naruto, la profesora, y Matsuri.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, esos debieron ser sus otros compañeros intentando escapar. Luego escuchó otros tres disparos y agachó la cabeza instintivamente. Luego miró a su alrededor, no fue allí. Fue afuera.

-Quiero que todos se paren y formen una fila. -Ordenó el hombre con la voz más grave y déspota que ha escuchado nunca. -¡Ya!

De a poco, obedecieron. Sakura ayudó a Ino pasando el brazo de la rubia por sus hombros, e ignorando las muecas de dolor la llevó con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno? -Le preguntó sin dejar de apuntarles.

Ella asintió con la mirada desafiante. Lo odiaba, desde el momento en el que habían decidido asesinar a alumnos inocentes, desde el momento que mató a Lee. Lo odiaba.

Su brazo se ciñó en la cintura de su amiga.

-Van a pagar tan bien por tu bonito rostro.

-Cuida tu boca, imbécil. –Amenazó Sasuke dando un paso al frente. Se le cruzaron miles de insultos por la cabeza para el Uchiha. Ignorante, Irresponsable, Inconciente. Pero la sensación de que por primera vez alguien la protegía acunó su corazón. Se sintió _amada_ por él. Y se sintió una carga porque él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡No!

Los gritos femeninos llamaron la atención del sujeto, quien volteó a verlas y frunció el ceño. Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica de pelo rosado y la tomó sin cuidado alguno del rostro. La escaneó con la mirada, enfureciendo aún más al Uchiha. Sakura se había empecinado en no mostrar emoción alguna y no iba a hacerlo.

Un mechón travieso se coló entre los dedos de él. E Ino jadeó, por el miedo a la proximidad del sujeto, por el arma en su mano derecha, por el temor a que alguien más muriera.

Y él volteó a verla a ella y a su herida.

-Creí haberte matado. -Musitó.

-Por favor…

Las palabras de Ino se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido sordo que hizo el arma al ser disparada. El cuerpo de la atractiva porrista cayó al suelo sin cuidado alguno, inerte. Los ojos de Sakura estaban plasmados en el lugar en el que Ino había estado hace segundos, incapaz de ver a su amiga en el suelo. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de cada fibra de su cuerpo, logrando que sus entrañas se estremecieran, que sus neuronas hicieran choques eléctricos de más, que todo su cuerpo fuera el contenedor de una guerra.

Y el olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitarlo; devolvió lo poco que había comido en ese mismo lugar. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con más y más sangre.

Se espantó. ¿Acaso era una alucinación? ¿O de verdad estaba vomitando toda su sangre?

Cayó al suelo entre quejidos y su mano se cerró en torno a su cuello.

Y entonces oyó otro disparo.

Y el cuerpo del asesino de Ino y Lee cayó frente a ella. Sus ojos se conectaron. Y por solo un mísero segundo que para ella fue eterno logró ver en las ventanas del alma de aquel sujeto todo lo que ella sentía. Era su reflejo. Eran uno. Eran una presa.

Detrás de él, portando un arma estaba Itachi Uchiha.

Kitana, la hermana de Ino también estaba ahí, con una mujer de cabellos color miel que no quiso ver y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Porque al verlos a ellos, a sus salvadores, a los que ella había salvado, veía la sangre. Al ver a Kitana veía a Ino. Veía su miedo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada prometedora de la rubia, tan entusiasta como la misma Yamanaka menor. ¿Cómo lo haces? Quiso preguntarle. Has sufrido tanto y aun así sonríes. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Se apartó, dejando ver el cuerpo de la rubia detrás de ella. Vio como la sonrisa confiada desaparecía del rostro de Kitana y no la culpó. Entonces miró a Lee y al enorme charco de sangre que yacía debajo de él. Quiso acercarse y acariciar su mejilla que seguro se habría sonrojado al tenerla tan cerca.

Era un buen chico. ¡Maldición!

Las preguntas sin respuesta que surcaban su mente acababan despacio con cada hilo de esperanza que aún estaba intacto. Ella era el motivo de todo esto. Habían matado a tres de sus amigos por ella. La culpa se instaló en ella y se comió sus órganos, sus huesos, sus ojos y su piel. La dejó inválida frente a las personas que en secreto la juzgaban.

-¡Lo siento tanto! -Gritó.

Gritó y lloró todo lo que pudo, tomó a Kitana por los hombros y le escupió la verdad en la cara.

-¡Tu hermana ha muerto por mi culpa!

Era insoportable.

-Sakura… -Kitana sonrió con melancolía.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Kitana ya no estaba. Konan apareció y abrazó con fuerza a una chica de cabello color miel, ambas lloraban y Sakura no sabía porque.

Itachi fundió a Sasuke en sus brazos también. Y aunque el menor se había rehusado al principio, terminó enredando sus brazos alrededor de la persona que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente. Vio su expresión y dedujo que estaba llorando. Vio sus manos aferrarse a la camisa del mayor. Vio a Sasuke romperse e intentar abrazar más de Itachi, más de lo que sus brazos podían.

Aquella imagen le estrujó el corazón.

Y la devolvió a la realidad. Le recordó el porqué.

-Chicos, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. -Habló Itachi, separándose de su hermano-. Quiero que me escuchen bien. Estas personas tienen encomendado atrapar a Sakura, y ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuese por ella. Protéjanla.

La susodicha abrió los ojos y contempló la decisión de Itachi. ¿Cómo es que la conocía?

Él la miró con una expresión cálida y sonrió débilmente, y dijo: -Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones. -Leyendo la pregunta en las facciones femeninas.

-Chouji, Tenten, Akuma-sensei, Karin, voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan. –Dijo Sakura recomponiéndose.

-¿Bromeas? Yo no iré a ningún sitio.

-Tenten, por favor.

-Sakura tiene razón. La puerta trasera de la cocina está abierta. Vayan a casa, cuiden sus vidas. Esta no es su batalla.

La voz siniestra de Konan pareció convencer a los dudosos adolescentes que, con una mirada preocupada y pasos acelerados, abandonaron el colegio.

-Ahora empieza la verdadera acción. -Habló la chica que Sakura no reconoció-. Imagino que ustedes dos se quedan porque saben pelear. Tengan cuidado.

Naruto y Sasuke sintieron una enorme montaña de presión caer sobre sus hombros al oír esas palabras.

-El plan es salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, llegar a la biblioteca y encontrar a Moiri.

-¿Quién es él?

-El nuevo director. El que está detrás de esto.

La ambición recorría sus venas, las de los tres adolescentes que iban a arriesgar sus vidas por las de muchas otras personas. El corazón de Sakura adoptó un ritmo rápido que la incomodaba.

Se armó con el bat y con cinco guardaespaldas, salió de la cafetería.

Estaban en un plano blanco y negro. Sangre o vida. Aún había personas escondidas y Konan se encargó de decirles que se fueran y de ayudarlos a irse.

Naruto se armó de valentía y estampó un palo de limpieza en la cabeza de un mastodonte que quiso herir a Itachi. El rubio vio manchas negras alrededor de sus ojos y se sintió extrañamente mareado. Se sostuvo de la pared y necesitó la ayuda del azabache menor para recomponerse.

De vez en cuando se topaban con algunos cuerpos muertos en los corredores y el olor a sangre fresca era tan persistente que la Haruno vomitó varias veces más.

El camino a la biblioteca estaba abarrotado de hombres armados. Ellos lograron entrar a varios túneles y terminaron en la entrada del gimnasio.

-No podemos pasar por ahí, es suicidio. -Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Alguien tiene un arma? -Preguntó Sakura, ignorando completamente al azabache.

-No podemos dispararles a todos desde aquí, es muy imprudente.

-Qué buen análisis, Itachi. Te habría servido hace años. Es una lástima que te hayas dejado atrapar.

Seis pares de ojos se posaron asombrados en la figura que apareció repentinamente detrás de ellos. Entró como un fantasma, sin hacer ni un solo sonido que captara la atención de los desesperados chicos.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.

-Padre...

-¿Padre? –Habló Naruto.

Sasuke se aproximó a la pelirrosa y la escondió detrás de él, mirando con desprecio a aquel hombre que tanto daño había causado.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¿Por qué ha matado a tantas personas inocentes? -Gritó Naruto, corrompido por el odio.

-No soy el más adecuado para contarte eso, chico. Necesito que colabores y me entregues a Sakura. -Dijo con la voz grave y ronca, intentando acercarse a ellos.

Pero Sasuke avanzó también, desafiándolo. -Ponle un dedo encima y te mato.

Hiroshi frunció el ceño, sintiéndose en desventaja por primera vez desde que todo aquel juego había comenzado.

-¿Por qué? -Oyeron una suave voz, a punto de quebrarse, Sakura avanzó hacia él y le miró profundamente a los ojos-. Takeru… él ha vivido toda su vida sin saber lo que es el amor de un padre. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? -Gritó-. ¡Hemos escapado por años! ¡Hemos sufrido tanto por tu maldita obsesión! ¿Y por qué?

El moreno miraba con un profundo dolor en los ojos verdes a la niña que vio crecer, a su pequeña. Y solo por un segundo sintió un efímero remordimiento hacia sus acciones.

-¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

-Mi vida no se resume a ustedes dos. Hay algo que nunca vas a comprender, Sakura. -Comenzó, un poco más calmado-. Las personas nacen con un único propósito. A veces hay gente que elige tu camino por ti, y tu no puedes hacer nadie. ¿No es eso lo que Mitsuri hizo contigo? Yo no elegí esta vida, me la impusieron. -Apretó los ojos con fuerza y levantó un poco la voz-. Y si no quieres vivir esta vida tan miserablemente, tienes que cumplir tu misión.

Las lágrimas saladas enjuagaron el rostro blanco de la Haruno al escuchar las palabras tan hirientes que ella misma consideraba ciertas.

-No puedo perdonarte la vida, por más que me duela en el alma romper mi propia descendencia. Tú nunca debiste estar en el camino de esta operación. Esto lleva casi un siglo planeado, y tú no puedes arruinarlo. Solo eres un obstáculo.

-¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Solo una piedra en tu perfecto camino? –Espetó con dolor.

-No es mi camino.

Tomó aire y avanzó hacia él.

-Pues mi camino se ha forjado hace mucho tiempo, también. Y no dejaré que hagan más daño. Y si tengo que matarte para que todo esto pare… No dudaré en hacerlo.

Ambos eran portadores de los orbes verdes más expresivos que nadie haya visto jamás. Esos ojos no podían mentir, eran demasiado puros.

Y los ojos de Hiroshi mostraron arrepentimiento puro y a la vez una convicción tatuada con fuego.

Los de Sakura mostraban dolor, dolor en su más puro estado. Las lágrimas lo acentuaban y ella luchó para no soltar el bat en su mano.

-Los sacrificios son necesarios en este mundo. Algún día vas a saber la verdad, y espero que puedas dormir por las noches, Sakura. -Le dijo suavemente. Ella se sorprendió al oír en su padre sus mismas palabras-. Termina lo que has nacido para hacer.

Y sin soportarlo más, alzó el arma en sus manos y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo sin vida de Hiroshi Satade cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su pequeña hija se refugiaba en los brazos protectores de Sasuke. ¡Había matado a su padre, joder! Y supo que él quería que lo haga. Entendió que él había sacrificado su vida y toda su misión para que ella tuviera éxito. Y su corazón volvió a romperse en pedazos.

-Vaya, veo que es cierto lo que dicen.

-¡Sakura, Sasuke!

-Los Haruno son los verdaderos vencedores.

Allí frente a ellos, examinando el cuerpo de Hiroshi con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, estaba un hombre de larga cabellera roja, y sonrisa de serpiente.

-Moiri. -Susurró Itachi.

La pareja se separó y tomaron posiciones de ataque al verlo.

-No me sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos. Pero necesito que dejen de pelear conmigo. Yo no soy su enemigo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el culpable de toda esta masacre! ¡La búsqueda de poder te ha llenado las entrañas! -Le escupió Konan venenosamente.

-No sabes nada. Si no quieren irse por las buenas, tendré que sacarlos por las malas. Y me llevaré a esa señorita. -Señaló a Sakura.

Eran el fuego contra el agua. La fe ciega contra la búsqueda de algo secreto. La pasión contra la realidad.

Moiri estiró su brazo, y sacó de un estuche en su espalda una preciosa espada. -Vamos a hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos.

Los rostros horrorizados de los seis presentes solo consiguieron arrancarle una risita de compasión.

Sakura lo sabía, él estaba loco. Algo en su cabeza estaba completamente mal y necesitaba medicarse, o hacer algo al respecto, lo que sea. Ese hombre había perdido la cabeza.

Y todo volvió a ella.

 _-Así es como se agarra una espada._

Los recuerdos danzaban en su mente, achicando sus pupilas y enviando temblores a sus manos.

 _-En este mundo hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda, Sakura. Y tu labor es ayudarlos a encontrar su paz._

Sintió fuerzas repentinas. No como esas que ves en las películas, sino de esas que sientes cuando alguien te anima a hacer algo, cuando la fe es puesta en ti.

 _-Sé que puedes hacerlo._

-Traje una para ti, por supuesto. -Dijo y le lanzó una espada similar. Ella la tomó con ambas manos y se miró en el reflejo.

 _-Algún día vas a luchar con todas tus fuerzas por una causa. Sea la que sea, debes luchar para ganar. Los sacrificios son necesarios en este mundo._

Se hizo un doble nudo en su listón, y atacó.

El sonido del metal chocándose acompañado de exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaban el corredor en el que se desataba una batalla épica, predicha por oráculos y un libro viejo. La pequeña tenía cortes en sus piernas y uno bastante profundo en su mejilla izquierda, Él había perdido varios dedos.

Sus compañeros no podían intervenir. Solo podían observar y creer en que ella podría lograrlo, ella _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras el, en un movimiento rápido, la tomó del cabello y tiró fuertemente, aprovechando para darla vuelta y presionar la afilada hoja de la katana contra el blanco cuello femenino.

-Los héroes no siempre ganan. –Dijo a todos los presentes-. Deben entender que lo que sucede es mucho más grande que unos simples niños, no pueden interferir.

Sakura jadeó y cerró sus ojos. Probablemente solo tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo. Conocía esa táctica, la había leído en Historia Japonesa. Los antiguos samurái le cortaban la cabeza a sus enemigos para llevarla como triunfo a su rey. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

Empuñó la katana con fuerza y la dirigió a su propia cabeza, cortando su preciada melena rosa de un tajo. Gracias a la presión, Moiri se desestabilizó y Sakura atravesó su cuerpo rápidamente con la espada.

-¡Sakura-chan!

La sangre brotó de la boca de ambos.

Él había hecho lo mismo.

La desesperación corrompió cada fibra del cuerpo de Sasuke, quien intentó acercarse y fue brutalmente detenido por Itachi.

-Si muero, te llevaré conmigo, y habrá otros que terminen mi tarea. -Dijo.

-¡Sakura!

Allí, entrando al corredor estaba Kakashi, acompañado por Jiraiya y la mujer rubia que reconoció como Tsunade.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Gritó Naruto.

Al llegar a ellos, Jiraiya tomó a Moiri por los brazos, él opuso toda la resistencia que su cuerpo viejo le permitió, maldijo y hasta intentó huir, pero las espadas seguían incrustadas en ambos cuerpos.

-Hola, Itachi, Mia. -Saludó Kakashi a amos jóvenes-. Ha pasado tiempo.

-Sí, Kakashi.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-¿M-Mia? -Preguntó la Haruno con la voz rota.

-Sí, Sakura. Yo soy Mia Tobaku.

Ella quiso voltear a verle el rostro detenidamente, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, necesitaba tantas respuestas.

No habló. Solo observó a Tsunade quitar la espada de su cuerpo. Sasuke logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

La vio caminar a paso calmado hacia Moiri y tomar la misma posición que él había tomado con ella.

-Los sacrificios son necesarios en este mundo. -Dijo-. Sakura, tu debes hacer esto.

La portadora de los ojos esmeralda alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. -No puedo hacerlo.

¿Le estaba pidiendo que decapitase a aquel hombre?

- _Debes_ hacerlo. Has nacido para esto. -Las palabras resonaron en su mente y casi sin voluntad propia, se levantó y caminó despacio hacia ellos.

¿Eso era lo correcto?

Ella solo había empezado aquello para volver a ver a su pequeño hermano. Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Ella nunca imagino tener que matar a tantas personas. Su alma estaba sucia, ella no merecía vivir luego de eso.

Y las palabras de su padre volvieron a sonar en su mente.

" _Termina lo que has nacido para hacer"_

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se encontraba apretando la hoja de la espada contra el cuello del hombre que había sido el culpable de todo.

Kiba.

Lee.

Papá.

El espíritu de la venganza se apoderó del menudo cuerpo rosado que reía y besaba los labios de Sasuke con amor. Ella lo recordaba todo, todo su entrenamiento disimulado, todos los archivos de la biblioteca. El miedo. A Takeru. La sangre.

Apretó y deslizó.

En ella estaba la voluntad de todos aquellos que habían decidido sacrificarse para que ella viviese. En ella recaía la responsabilidad de terminar esa maldición que residía en los techos y subsuelos de ese castillo. Su madre la había mandado allí con una misión, e iba a terminarla.

Su rostro estaba pintado en lienzos en la biblioteca, su destino estaba escrito en los libros antiguos con la tinta borrada por el tiempo. Su nombre significaba libertad.

Y la cabeza rodó por el suelo.

Soltó la espada inmediatamente y retrocedió.

Has ganado, Sakura.

* * *

Luego de la caída de Hiroshi Satade y Moiri Akasuna, las fuerzas armadas se retiraron del colegio sigilosamente.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la biblioteca, abatidos por la sangrienta victoria, dolidos por las palabras, asustados por los resultados.

Konan había recuperado un libro de un baúl escondido bajo una estantería, luego de leerlo detalladamente para el grupo, se centró en Sakura y dijo: -"Será en la décima luna, cuando la tercera nieta de la descendencia del linaje de sangre haga rodar la cabeza del rey enemigo. Las flores en la tierra volverán a crecer, el sol no estará opacado por las nubes grises. El sufrimiento del pasado y las almas sacrificadas cobraran venganza. El sacrificio es necesario en este mundo."

Mia tomó el libro en sus manos y continuó: -"Dos grandes reinos se enfrentan en la décima luna, y el sacerdotisita del templo Mokkuton envía una maldición a la casa del rey. La maldición perdurará hasta que un alma pura designada por el destino degollé al descendiente puro del rey contrario. Cuando lo haga, el dolor del pasado se evaporará y las almas de los muertos podrás descansar en paz."

Sakura clavó la mirada en ambas chicas mientras su destino era leído de una hoja de papel de arroz.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver mi padre en esto.

-Moiri es el descendiente legítimo del rey que maldijo este castillo. Por años antes de que Stockwright se fundara, las personas realmente desaparecieron y quedaron encerradas en La Puerta. Luego, cuando tu padre se enteró de todo, lo tomó como una oportunidad para robar esos cuerpos, y se alió con Moiri. Tú estabas en el camino. -Explicó Itachi.

Sakura hizo silencio y luego, con solo un hilito de voz, preguntó: -¿Qué hacían con esos cuerpos?

-Los vendían a la medicina experimental. Era lo que mantenía a tu padre con vida, su trabajo. Y era una buena oportunidad para que la maldición de Moiri se cumpliera. Si tú los vencías, derrotarías a Moiri y también cortarías el flujo de ventas.

-No… No sabía eso.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la policía irrumpió en el establecimiento y puso en un lugar seguro a los sobrevivientes.

Sasuke la sentó en el asiento trasero de su auto y luego de un rato, llegaron a la casa de este.

Bajó con dificultad, y Sasuke la sostuvo mientras Itachi habría la puerta.

-He vuelto. –Se anunció.

Una cabeza morena se asomó por una pared y sonrió ampliamente. Sakura dedujo que sería la madre de los hermanos, pues poseía los mismos ojos oscuros y el cabello negro.

-Me hace tan feliz que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos. -Dijo abrazando al mayor-. Oh, que sorpresa. ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Sakura Haruno, ella nos salvó. -Explicó Itachi.

Y entonces, Sakura se vio envuelta en los reconfortantes brazos de la madre Uchiha. -Eternamente agradecida contigo, Sakura. Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha.

-No hay de qué. Mi destino ya estaba escrito. -Murmuró haciendo sonreír a los muchachos.

-Mamá, si no te importa llevaré a Sakura a descansar un poco.

Mikoto asintió con una sonrisa y Sasuke la ayudó a subir las escaleras. Sakura notó varios cuadros en la pared, en la mayoría de ellos se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi de pequeños, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Eras lindo de pequeño.

Entraron a una amplia habitación con paredes extrañamente verdes y muebles de madera. Sasuke la sentó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado, abriendo los brazos a su paso.

Ella se recostó en su costado, como hizo la primera vez que durmieron juntos, cuando Hinata no estaba y necesitaba confort.

Él se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos rosados, sin hablar, sin pedirle explicaciones.

Esperó a que ella decidiera contarle como se sentía. Y luego de un largo rato, decidió hablar.

-Te veías realmente sexy peleando con ese uniforme escolar. –Dijo suavecito, logrando que ella riera un poco.

-Aun no creo que lo que ha pasado sea real.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Mientras puedas vivir con ello, todo estará bien.

-¿Y el dolor? ¿Qué haces con él?

-Solo… Aprendes a vivir con él.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro.

* * *

Sasuke aceptó llevarla al aeropuerto luego de que recibió una misteriosa llamada de un hombre citándola en tal lugar.

Faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada y Sakura recién estaba comenzando a vestirse luego de un relajante baño caliente. Se puso un vestido blanco suelto que se ajustaba a su cintura con un fino cinturón. Se calzó unas ballerinas marrones y cogió una chaqueta del mismo color. Agradecía haber podido sacar sus pertenencias antes de irse del colegio.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios.

-Tengo la novia más guapa del mundo.

-¿Novia? ¿A qué juegas, Uchiha? -Bromeó.

Tras despedirse de la familia Uchiha, se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Sakura sabía que la peor parte de su vida ya había pasado, y ahora solo quedaban un par de cuentas pendientes. Sasuke estacionó y bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que ella, y se aseguró de tomarla de la mano en todo momento.

No sabía que esperar, las veinticuatro horas anteriores le habían destrozado la razón y necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse. Aun así, buscó con la mirada eso que no conocía.

-¡Sakura-chan!

 _Esa voz._

Estaba bajando por las enormes escaleras eléctricas con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y sus ojos verdes la miraban asombrado.

Ella estaba estática.

No se dio cuenta cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse contra su voluntad, avanzando hacia el pequeño que ansiaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la escalera, él bajo por su cuenta los últimos escalones y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, quien lo recibió en un abrazo infinito.

-Takeru…

Era él. Era su hermanito, y estaba a salvo.

-Te he extrañado, Sakura-chan.

-Yo también, mi amor. No imaginas cuánto.

-Mamá dijo que te veríamos pronto, pero yo ya no podía esperar.

-¿Oh? -Sakura lo alzó en sus brazos mientras buscaba a su madre con la vista-. ¿Y dónde está ella?

El pequeño apuntó con su dedo a una mujer de largos cabellos dorados que observaba la emotiva escena con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro. Caminó hacia ellos y los envolvió en sus brazos.

Ese era su aeternum, ese era el momento que había visto en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas. Las palabras sobraban, así que ninguno de los tres dijo algo.

Sakura fue la primera en apartarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?

-No podemos hablar ahora, Sakura. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

La joven asintió y se acercó a Sasuke, quien había presenciado todo desde un costado, sin interferir.

-Mamá, él es Sasuke. Sasuke, ella es mi madre, Mitsuri Haruno, y él es Takeru.

Él sonrió amablemente. -Es un placer conocerlos al fin. Sakura ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-Apuesto a que sí.

Y nada importó entonces, porque ella al fin había cumplido con su misión.

.

.

.

Holaaaaa!

¿Cómo están?

Este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic.

Diganme si les gustó en un review, les mando muchos besos acaramelados y nos vemos pronto!

-Ocean Dust.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Vuelta de página_**

.

.

La mañana del 2 de Junio me despierto con Takeru entre mis brazos. Suele pasarse a mi cama cuando tiene miedo, entonces me levanto sigilosamente y le dejo dormir. Seguramente no ha podido dormir bien en mucho tiempo y realmente lo merece.

Mi madre ha comprado una bonita casa, parecida a la de Sasuke-kun en un barrio muy bonito. Casi no la visito, porque los últimos meses de escuela fueron demasiado duros con exámenes y no he podido distraerme, pero ahora que las clases están a punto de terminar podré quedarme.

Camino descalza hacia el baño y enciendo la regadera, mientras el agua se calienta, me miro al espejo: el corte de la espada en mi mejilla ha dejado una no tan bonita cicatriz de dos centímetros en mi piel. Pero es una marca de guerra, y la porto orgullosa.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos que inevitablemente, siempre están alerta.

No he vuelto a ver a Konan o Mia, supongo que luego de haber vivido tantas cosas horribles el alivio de haber terminado les dio una felicidad enorme y han decidido salir a vivir la vida.

No las juzgo, yo intento hacer lo mismo. Voy a fiestas con Tenten y he cenado con Hinata y su familia varias veces, siempre que el instituto me deja un tiempo libre.

Naruto ha tenido que ir al psicólogo para sobrellevar el asunto. No hablamos del tema. Pero creo que está bien, pues le han ofrecido una valiosa beca en la universidad de Londres para futbol y la ha aceptado.

Al terminar mi baño me pongo unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tirantes negra. Mi cabello ahora está corto, entonces lo amarro en dos pequeñas trencitas que caen sobre mis hombros y me maquillo levemente. Realmente estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida. Me calzo unas converse, busco mi bolso y una gorra negra y salgo de mi habitación.

Abajo, mi madre está desayunando un té. Me recuerda a esa mañana en la que mi vida cambio por completo, y me reconforta verla terminar la taza, me asegura que planea quedarse, que ya no huiremos.

-Buenos días. ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí. -Le digo y tomo unas galletas de chocolate-. El juego empieza en una hora y es muy importante.

Ella asiente y me sonríe. -Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte, ¿Vale? Suerte.

Yo ruedo los ojos y cojo mis llaves. -Nos vemos, mamá.

Al ser apenas las diez de la mañana, las calles de Londres no están muy concurridas, por lo que solo me toma media hora llegar a Stockwright.

Aparco mi coche y entro al edificio principal.

Tsunade está allí, hablando con Shizune. Me ve y me sonríe.

Ella ha asumido su puesto como directora del colegio nuevamente, y ha implementado talleres para el desarrollo de los alumnos. La biblioteca ahora está abierta y los túneles han sido sellados.

Subo a mi sector y entro a mi habitación, Hinata se encuentra cepillando su cabello frente al tocador.

-Hola. –La saludo. Ella voltea y me sonríe.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.

-Creí que pasarías el fin de semana con tu familia.

Un visible sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas y yo rio internamente. -Naruto-kun me ha pedido que me quede con él.

-Ya veo.

Entro en el closet y comienzo a buscar lo que queda de mis pertenencias para ponerlas en una valija, solo queda un día de clases antes de la graduación, y no quiero dejar todo para último momento.

Hinata sale de la habitación y yo me siento en mi cama, observando el punto fijo donde Kiba Inuzuka tomó su propia vida seis meses atrás.

Las manchas de sangre ya están lavadas del piso, las paredes y de mi uniforme. Todo ha sido olvidado.

Entonces recuerdo que yo no soy la única metida en esto y recuerdo el rostro de Karin, quien tenía la última práctica con las porristas.

Abandono mi cuarto y me aventuro en los pasillos que fueron testigos de asesinatos injustos. Aún me da calos fríos recorrerlos sola, agradezco que Matsuri me acompañe siempre.

Entramos juntas al gimnasio, donde se encontraba la trampilla que llevaba a mi destino, ahora la han quitado.

Nos sentamos en las gradas y observamos la práctica.

Karin también ha cambiado mucho desde ese día. Ahora es mucho más amable y trata de confiar en las personas. Incluso oí en la clase de ciencias que está saliendo con Suigetsu.

La observo dar órdenes con una sonrisa en el rostro, contrario a la expresión de molestia que llevaba antes y también noto que es más feliz.

La campana suena y las porristas desarman su formación.

-Buena práctica, chicas. Descansen y prepárense para el juego. -Les dice y camina hacia nosotras-. Hola, ¿No es algo temprano para que estén aquí?

-Queríamos desearte suerte, lo harás muy bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después del verano, Karin? -Pregunta Matsuri, yo las observo.

-Probablemente abriré una tienda de belleza, es como mi sueño frustrado. Y si no funciona iré a la universidad.

-Espero que te vaya bien. Yo aún tengo dos años más aquí.

-Lo harás bien, Matsuri. -La tranquilizo-. La secundaria no es tan mala.

-Debes reinar este maldito instituto.

Matsuri ríe y lo sonrío. Nosotras reinamos el instituto también, pero debemos dejarle eso a la nueva generación ahora.

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo y tras ver el mensaje de Sasuke, me despido de mis amigas y voy a la cancha de futbol, allí, el equipo entrena bajo las órdenes de Guy, y un par de espectadores ya se han reunido en las gradas.

Busco a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encuentro discutiendo con Naruto en una esquina. Neji también está ahí, junto con Suigetsu y Juugo. Unos chicos nuevos se han unido al equipo, luego de las bajas de Lee y Kiba, y otros que se han ido por el miedo a Stockwright. Parece que los antiguos jugadores no se acostumbran al cambio. Ambos han sufrido mucho.

El sol de verano brilla sobre mi cabeza y agradezco haber traído la gorra, en ese momento, oigo la escandalosa risa de mi mejor amigo y veo los ojos ónix clavarse en mí.

Esboza una sonrisa de lado y deja a Naruto hablando solo.

No sé bien que somos, pero hemos estado juntos por un tiempo, y varias veces ha marcado su territorio frente a otros chicos, uno de ellos es Sasori, quien también está en el equipo.

Sé que me guarda un cierto rencor por decapitar a su padre, pero creo que entiende la situación y nunca me ha dicho nada. Además, nunca se pierde la chance de molestar a Sasuke conmigo. Coquetea conmigo y me sonríe de tal forma que Sasuke realmente se cabrea. Espero que sea feliz.

Sasuke llega a mi lado y me abraza por la cintura, levantándome en el aire y plantando un casto beso en mis labios rosados.

-¿Lista para el juego?

Asiento animadamente. -¿Y tú?

-Sí.

-Todo irá bien, tendrán un gran juego.

-Si estás aquí para sabotear el equipo contrario, seguro ganamos.

Le doy una palmadita en el hombro y rio. Entonces, el resto del equipo se reúne y le llaman.

No quiero que se vaya y hago un mohín. Él sonríe y besa mi labio inferior en forma de despedida, lo observo volver con el grupo y sonrío.

Después de todo, terminé enamorándome de ese chico que me llamó anomalía y me llevó café porque supuestamente, yo no sabía que había una cafetería en la escuela.

Vuelvo a entrar en el instituto y me cruzo con Tenten, quien charla animadamente con Shikamaru y Chouji.

Los tres me saludan y mantenemos una corta charla sobre el verano y el futuro.

Exactamente a las once en punto, volvemos a salir y nos sentamos en las gradas.

-Sakura, tengo algo que contarte. -Me dice Ama mientras juguetea con sus dedos nerviosa.

-¿Sí?

-Neji y yo estamos saliendo. -Confiesa y no puedo evitar sonreír-. Me lo pidió anoche en la fiesta del equipo, y no pude resistirme.

Tenten y Neji habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, incluso salieron, y luego de aquella gran decepción Tenten se había alejado de él. Pero luego de la décima luna, el Hyuga hizo todo lo posible por volver a conquistarla, y creo que lo logró.

-Eso es fantástico, Tenten.

El funeral de Lee fue dos semanas luego de su muerte, y Neji había llevado rosas blancas. Recuerdo las lágrimas en su rostro y las rosas sobre el cajón, esta vez, no hubo nadie vestido de blanco. Todos usamos negro. Todos tratamos con respeto a la familia y celebramos la transición a una mejor vida. Yo lo vengué, él no murió en vano. Guy-sensei estaba destruido.

Luego, Neji y Tenten comenzaron a hablarse un poco más.

Veo a las porristas ingresar a la cancha con el bonito uniforme rojo y negro y el cabello atado. El animador comunica el comienzo del último partido de la temporada y recalca que es el definitivo. El grupo de mujeres comienza su exótico baile mientras los jugadores entran a la cancha y me descubro a mí misma gritando el nombre de mis hombres favoritos. Silbo y aplaudo con fuerza.

El partido comienza y la tribuna queda en absoluto silencio, se siente la tensión en el aire y todos nos mordemos los labios cuando uno de nuestros jugadores cae.

Varias chicas gritan sus opiniones y yo elijo centrarme en Sasuke, le han golpeado y su nariz está sangrando. Se acerca un asistente médico y le veo mover su mano en señal de que está bien. Me late con fuerza el corazón, odio verlo herido.

Tenten a mi lado devora un hotdog y abuchea a un tal Mokugami que no deja de empujar a Neji, la escucho decir algo sobre salchicha y trasero y vuelvo mi vista a Naruto, quien le sonríe abiertamente a alguien en la tribuna. Veo a quién y me sorprendo al ver a Hinata, pronto nos alcanza y se sienta a mi lado.

El partido avanza y cubro mi boca con mis manos al oír el sonido que anuncia que el equipo contrario ha anotado.

Sasuke y los chicos deben estar bajo mucha presión, más que nada Naruto, quien depende de este juego para su beca.

Entonces el rubio consigue coger el balón y correr, Sasuke lo cubre y Naruto anota.

La gente a mi alrededor festeja. Él besa la punta de su dedo y apunta a la chica a mi lado, quien está roja como un tomate.

Amo el amor de Naruto y Hinata, es tan puro y sincero, me conmueve, y apuesto a que morirán tomados de las manos.

(Se me ha hecho un hábito hablar de la muerte)

Entonces veo el reloj y faltan 2 minutos para el final del partido. ¿Cómo es que ha pasado tan rápido?

-¡Sasuke tiene el balón!

Y es cierto, Sasuke-kun está corriendo y le pasa el balón a Juugo quien anota otro punto.

Empieza el conteo y mi corazón se acelera, entonces, Sasuke anota el último punto y la tribuna explota en ovaciones hacia él.

Suena la campana y el partido termina. Hemos ganado.

Veo caer girnaldas de colores y panfletos con frases estúpidas hacia los chicos, incluso siento un líquido frío caer sobre mí, seguro es cerveza.

Los jugadores reciben una brillante copa dorada y corren en círculos por la cancha, Tenten, Hinata y yo decidimos bajar para festejar el triunfo y mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa que hace que mis mejillas duelan.

Entonces lo veo.

Sus ojos muestran felicidad pura. Está manchado con un poco de sangre y polvo y la sonrisa que me muestra no tiene precio. Corro hacia él y me alza en sus brazos.

-Felicidades. -Le dijo contenta antes de besarlo.

* * *

Aparco en el estacionamiento del hospital y me bajo emocionada.

El fantástico cuerpo de Ino fue corrompido por dos balas de tres centímetros. Una le rozó el costado y me dio una clara visión de cómo se ve el interior de la piel, y la otra fisuró su cadera.

Recuerdo haber estado tan confundida que ni siquiera vi cuando Kitana se la llevó al hospital. Ha estado en rehabilitación desde entonces.

Corro por los blanquecinos pasillos e irrumpo en la habitación 388. Allí, tumbada en una cama se encuentra Ino.

-Hola, te ves horrible.

-Gracias Sakura, tu igual.

Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano.

-¿Saldrás esta tarde, verdad?

-Sí. -Suspira y rueda los ojos-. Mi padre insistió en que asista a la graduación, así que vendrá por mí.

-Caray, cerda. Tendré que aguantarte de nuevo. -Bromeo y ella me golpea en el hombro.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Ayer ganaron el último partido, está muy feliz. ¿Y Sai?

Intento contraatacar, pero en ese momento la puerta se abre y lo primero que vemos las dos es un precioso ramo de flores de colores, lo siguiente es la cabeza de Sai.

Las mejillas de Ino se pintan de color carmín y yo solo sonrío.

-S-Sai…

-Eh… Tu madre me las ha dado de la floristería. -Noto su nerviosismo y creo que es porque yo estoy ahí haciendo de mediadora, entonces me levanto y camino hacia él.

-Hola Sai, lindas flores. -Volteo a ver a Ino-. Tengo que ir a buscar un vestido para la graduación, nos vemos, cerda. -Le guiño un ojo y me retiro.

Cuando le den de alta, va a tener que contarme todo, con detalles.

* * *

Mi madre se sienta a mi lado en el sofá, es un poco incómodo porque aún esta empacado en ese papel transparente que tienen los muebles nuevos. La mayoría de nuestras cosas están en cajas debido a la reciente mudanza. Visualizo un bonito cuadro con tonos rojos y naranjas en la pared color crema frente a mí, y siento la incesante cercanía a la casa Uchiha.

-¿Quién te ha dado eso? -Pregunto, señalando el cuadro.

-Mikoto. Es una réplica de una pintura de Stockwright. Bonita, ¿No?

Asiento, no sabía que Mikoto tenía manos de artista, pero supongo que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas.

Misturi alza su mano hacia mí y enreda sus dedos en las hebras de mi cabello corto.

-Siempre te gustó el cabello largo, ¿Por qué te lo has cortado?

-Los sacrificios son necesarios en este mundo. -Contesto con la sombra de una sonrisa en mis labios.

A ella no le divierte mi comentario y aparta la mirada. -Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, Sakura.

Niego con la cabeza sin siquiera pensar en todo lo que he vivido. Quiero olvidarlo. -Debemos empezar de cero. Juntos.

-Sé que has visto a tu padre. Y créeme cuando te digo que eso no estaba planeado. -Su persistencia me enoja y no entiendo por qué intenta convencerme de que todo está mal.- Sabíamos que ibas a terminar con todo, pero todas esas muertes…

-Los sacrificios son necesarios en este mundo. -La corto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes de la Orden? Itachi, Konan, Mia, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade me ayudaron a formar un grupo de opositores que seguirían las cosas prescriptas en la profecía. Nosotros intentamos recopilar información y cuando se dieron cuenta de que mi hija era la niña del cuento, me obligaron a entrenarte.

-No quiero escuchar eso, madre.

-Me rehusé, pero luego entendí que solo tu podrías hacerlo. Hiroshi tenía dos salidas: ayudar a Moiri y conseguir cuerpos para su hospital, y hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

-Él no lo decidió, también se lo impusieron. ¡No fue su culpa!

No quiero ver a mi padre como un asesino, y defenderlo tampoco está en mis planes. Solo quiero ser justa con él y con su muerte.

Mi madre arruga el gesto y se voltea con una mirada severa en su rostro, evadiéndome.

-Todo lo que ha pasado es tu destino… Pero no tenías que matar a tantas personas.

-¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! ¡Yo no elegí este camino! ¡Y si no te importa me agradaría poder olvidar todo y seguir adelante con mi vida!

-¿Mamá?

No me doy cuenta que estoy gritando hasta que Takeru se materializa en la sala, con los ojos hinchados por el sueño. Camino hacia él reprochándome mentalmente por mi inconciencia.

-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? -Digo suave y lo cargo en mis brazos.

-Sakura… Nunca vas a poder olvidar.

-Pues gracias por tu apoyo.

Sé que eso le ha dolido porque la oigo suspirar. Ella tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo y yo no puedo saldarlas por ella. Me alejo con mi hermano en mis brazos y cuando estoy por subir las escaleras, ella vuelve a hablar.

-Te acompañé a la estación de trenes. -Paro en seco al oír su voz-. Me llevé a Takeru para ir a un pueblo donde tu padre no los encontraría, y tu podrías concentrarte en tu misión.

La contradicción se apodera de mí y quiero gritarle que está loca, que me ha hecho pasar el peor año de mi vida, que asesiné a mi propio padre y que vi flores amarillas rodeando su cuerpo cuando su alma lo abandonó.

Pero también quiero suplicar por su amor, y quiero aceptar todo lo que he hecho.

-Tienes tiempo para pensar y aclarar tu mente ahora. -Me dice. Con un poco de dificultad subo las escaleras porque en este momento necesito calmarme y estar sola, entro a la habitación de Takeru, que es la única que está completamente armada y me siento en la cama con él en mis brazos.

-Mamá ha sufrido mucho.

-Yo también.

-Yo creí que al volver a estar juntos podríamos ser felices.

Me muerdo el labio ante su confesión y le aprieto en mis brazos.

No sé en qué momento se ha hecho de noche, pero Takeru duerme a mi lado y al ver su expresión relajada entiendo que debo hacer el esfuerzo de adaptarme a mi nueva vida.

Minutos después me encuentro nuevamente en la sala.

-Iré a dormir al instituto. -Aviso tomando mis llaves-. Nos vemos para la graduación.

Ella no me contesta y solo salgo de la casa.

El camino al instituto es lento y silencioso. Al llegar, vislumbro una cabellera pelirroja junto a una rubia, y camino en silencio para que no me vean.

Pero Sasori es astuto y me ve cerca de la puerta principal. Yo le doy una vuelta al campus con los ojos para no mirarlo y noto que hay varias personas afuera, y es que la noche está hermosa.

-Oyes, Sakura. -Me llama y me veo obligada a parar.

-¿Sí?

Tengo miedo de que me diga algo que ha estado aguantando todos estos meses, tengo miedo de que haga algo que no debe hacer y Sasuke (quien también está en el instituto) lo vea.

Pero el solo se para frente mí y me contempla. Su mirada forma un sonrojo en mi rostro y veo a Kotonoha a unos metros. No quiero pensar en mis antiguos sentimientos hacia Sasori porque me esforcé en catalogarlos como una atracción pasajera e infantil. De esa forma no siento vergüenza cuando recuerdo que le lloré a Kakashi cuando lo vi con otra chica. No me molesta, lo he asumido, pero también lo he enterrado dentro mio y no quiero dejarlo salir.

-Solo quería darte las gracias, por todo lo que has hecho.

Esta nervioso y aparta la mirada, pero cuando yo no le contesto, él sigue: -Me has abierto los ojos y has marcado un antes y un después en mi vida. Quiero agradecerte por eso.

No comprendo. Yo soy solo una chica que hizo lo que le dijeron y golpeó a unos cuantos hombres con un bat de baseball. Yo soy solo una chica con el cabello rosado y pecas en los hombros, cuya única preocupación siempre fue proteger a su familia. No soy una heroína, no quiero que me traten como tal.

-No hay de qué. -Le contesto, porque siento que decirle que no fue mi intención sería desconcertante.

Él se agacha a mi altura.

Me va a besar, pienso y por alguna razón no me alejo. Pero él se corre un poco y presiona sus labios sobre la cicatriz en mi mejilla.

Estoy estática en mi lugar y cuando él se aparta, lo veo alejarse y tomar a la rubia de la mano.

Suspiro y me giro para entrar, pero ahí en la puerta, encuentro la familiar figura Uchiha, que me observa como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

-Hola. -No me atrevo a moverme, espero a que él lo haga primero.

-Hola.

Apunto a la puerta y alzo mis cejas. -¿Me vas a dejar entrar?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Terminaste tu escenita con el Akasuna?

-Sasuke yo…

Y entonces me toma de la mano y me arrastra al estacionamiento. No me atrevo a decirle nada, porque me siento pequeña e intimidada cuando se enoja.

El roce de su piel en la mía envía corrientes eléctricas en mi espina dorsal y me contengo de preguntar que está ocurriendo.

Me abre la puerta de su auto y musita un suave "Sube". Obedezco, imaginando las miles de formas en las que podría sermonearme y entonces comienzo a enojarme. Pero entonces él sube y no tengo tiempo para replicar nada, porque sus labios se mueven suavemente sobre los mios para callarme.

Es su manera de disculparse por haber sido brusco conmigo. Sonrío y lo miro fijo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones.

-¿Bromeas? Son las once.

Su ceja se arquea y me muestra esa sonrisa retadora. Enciende el auto y un rato más tarde me encuentro rodeada de montañas rusas, ruletas y juegos para niños. Sasuke me compra algodón de azúcar y me besa la frente.

Recuerdo haberle mencionado lo mucho que me agradan estos lugares una vez, pero no creí que lo recordara.

Jugamos a esos juegos en los que debes disparar agua en la boca de un feo payaso para ganar un globo, y evitamos ese en el que debes golpear un medidor de fuerza con un martillo, porque se asemeja a un bat.

El lugar está lleno de luces de colores y personajes con alguna parte del cuerpo deformada. Me concentro en una mujer con labios rojos y carnosos que posa elegante al lado de un tanque con agua con peces.

-Vamos allá. -Le digo a Sasuke y comienzo a andar hacia la atracción.

Siento mi sonrisa expandirse al ver que se trata de una piscina, y el juego consiste en atrapar los peces fosforescentes de plástico con la boca. El jugador con más peces gana un peluche.

-¿Podemos jugar? -Pregunto batiendo mis pestañas hacia él-. ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun!

Él rueda los ojos y observa el tanque de agua. -Yo había pensado en montañas rusas y juegos simples, no esto.

Analizo mis opciones y termino haciendo una de esas caras que siempre lo convencen cuando quiero algo. Me observa y ríe, para luego quitarse la sudadera que lleva y sus converse. Lo imito y nos sumergimos en el agua fría, que contrasta perfectamente con la brisa caliente de verano.

-Son veinte peces-. Nos dice la mujer de los labios mientras los arroja al agua-. Tienen un minuto.

El agua me empapa entera cuando la campana suena y me sumerjo a buscar los pececillos, consigo atrapar dos y salgo del agua por un poco de aire. No veo a Sasuke por ningún lugar y un pez se cruza en mi campo visual, intento atraparlo pero unos brazos fuertes me atrapan a mí.

-¡Oye, no!

Sasuke me deposita cerca de la pared y aparta mi cabello con la punta de sus dedos, me observa con ojos curiosos y sonríe sinceramente.

Bajo la mirada y también le sonrío, me gusta que se tome esos segundos para expresarme su amor en silencio.

Entonces se acerca a mí y espero un beso que nunca llega. En cambio, Sasuke toma mis peces y se aleja con una risilla burlona.

* * *

-Has hecho trampa. -Le digo entregándole un delfín de peluche y alejándome de él.

-He jugado limpio, tú te has distraído.

-¿Qué? Fue por _tú_ culpa.

-Ya sé que tienes los ojos en mi todo el tiempo, Haruno. No necesitas decírmelo.

También me gusta cuando coquetea conmigo.

Una hora más tarde nos encontramos comiendo una sopa de fideos instantánea en una estación de servicio, con la ropa y el pelo mojados y mi maquillaje borrado.

-Esto es muy bueno-. Digo señalando la cajita de cartón con el par de palitos.

Él asiente y le da un trago a su soda.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Su tono es tan indiferente y casual que solo compruebo que no me miente cuando lo miró y veo el casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Disimulo el haberme atragantado con los fideos y le golpeo ligeramente en el hombro, gritando algo sobre no hacer preguntas serias cuando estoy distraída y siento mi rostro arder.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Su mirada atrevida consigue derretirme las entrañas, como siempre lo han hecho.

-Si insistes.

Me sonríe y le da un trago más a su soda.

-Quien lo diría. Al fin acepté ser tu novio.

-No juegues, Uchiha. -Le reto también, meterse conmigo es algo que se ha vuelto normal, y hace que nuestra relación sea más divertida.

En la mesa de al lado hay una ancianita que nos observa, sus ojos detonan admiración y nos sonríe ampliamente.

-Ese es amor verdadero. -Le dice a Sasuke-. Cuídenlo, es muy valioso.

Es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke sorprendido, no le contesta y ambos vemos como un hombre llega y la toma de la mano. ¿Cuántos años habrán estado juntos? ¿Unos cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta tal vez?

La pareja de ancianos sale del lugar a paso calmado, la señora nos envía una última mirada traviesa y le doy las gracias en silencio.

* * *

El uniforme de Stockwright se ciñe a mi pequeño cuerpo por última vez. Me recojo el cabello y me observo al espejo el tocador.

Hinata aún está dormida y no quiero despertarla, apenas son las siete.

Yo dormí en la habitación de al lado, y solo me crucé a darme un baño y cambiarme.

Agarro mis cuadernos y salgo sin hacer ruido. El sol brilla con fuerza afuera, y le da un bonito aura veraniego al colegio. Se siente más feliz.

Camino por los corredores una vez más y diviso a Sai platicando animadamente con mi rubia amiga, les sonrío a ambos y sigo mi camino.

Sé que Ino le está tratando de dar una oportunidad al chico, quien después de luchar por su atención por tanto tiempo, lo merece. Me hace feliz que cada uno de mis amigos haya encontrado el amor de la forma adecuada.

Más allá encuentro a Naruto y a Shikamaru, viendo por una de las ventanas y evito molestarles también.

Shikamaru ha estado viéndose con la hermana de Kankuro, quien sorpresivamente, era amiga de Konan. Es un poco mayor, pero se ve que tiene un interés especial en el chico problemático, así que lo dejamos pasar.

En cuanto a Naruto, tuvo que recibir mucha ayuda para asimilar los hechos, y Hinata no se ha apartado de su lado ni un solo momento. Recuerdo que lo abrazó y lloró con fuerza cuando el rubio le contó todo, y también le agradeció el haber llamado a su padre.

Reitero, amo su amor.

Entro a la cafetería para buscar un poco de zumo de naranja y me encuentro con Karin, leyendo un libro sobre leyes.

Me siento a su lado y tomo mi bebida en silencio.

-Voy a estudiar derecho. -Me dice-. Sé que hablé sobre una tienda de diseño, pero… Esto es lo que en verdad quiero. Justicia.

-Vaya, eso es fantástico.

-Sí… Es gracias a ti.

De nuevo oigo esa frase que no logro entender.

Karin y yo nunca hemos congeniado bien. Ella era el agua y yo era el fuego. Ambas teníamos nuestra forma de ser e inevitablemente chocamos muchas veces. Admito que nuestra relación actual me sorprende. Hemos aprendido a hablar y entendernos, y eso es algo que aprecio mucho.

Recuerdo que ella votó al equipo contrario, pero sin embargo, yo hice que recapacitara, a pesar de que no me crea capaz de ser una influencia grande, veo que me equivoqué. Porque tanto Sasori como Karin han cambiado gracias a mí.

El veintiocho de Marzo organizaron una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, ambos estaban ahí y se divirtieron a mi lado.

Los considero amigos.

* * *

-Hoy termina un ciclo. -Comienza Naruto-. Un ciclo que comenzó cuando pisamos Stockwright por primera vez.

Recuerdo el día en el que Takeru fue apartado de mi lado y caminé en la lluvia por horas. Cuando llegué al instituto me maravillé porque pensé que era un castillo antiguo. Y lo era.

-Hoy nos despedimos con un simple "Hasta luego". Porque el adiós está prohibido aquí. En este lugar, conocimos personas que nos acompañarán por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Afianzo mi agarre en la mano de Sasuke.

-Y nos conocimos a nosotros mismos. Conocimos el dolor, y también el amor. Y nos dimos cuenta que el dolor muscular luego de la clase de Guy-sensei, no se compara con el de la pérdida.

Puedo oír la leve risa de Guy.

-Perdimos a muchos en este camino sinuoso, pero quiero felicitar a los que hoy nos paramos aquí, y le sonreímos al futuro. Démosle una cálida bienvenida a lo que viene, y digámosle adiós a lo que se fue.

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos mientras observo a Tsunade entregar los diplomas a mis compañeros.

-Hemos luchado. Y hemos ganado. Stockwright siempre será un recuerdo feliz en nosotros, y siempre podemos volver cuando nos perdamos a nosotros mismos, para recordar quienes somos, y nuestra misión.

Es mi turno, y al recibirlo, ella me abraza con fuerza, susurrando un suave "gracias" en mi oído.

-Stockwright hoy, mañana y siempre.

El discurso concluye y la multitud aplaude a Naruto, muchos lloramos, porque es cierto, y la verdad duele.

-¡Felicidades graduados de la clase 2004!

Ahora tomamos nuestros birretes y los arrojamos en el aire, como en las películas. Sonrío _feliz_ mientras mis amigas me abrazan con fuerza y suelto una que otra lágrima.

-Las amo, ¿Saben? -Nos dice Ino.

Me cuelgo del cuello de Shikamaru, quien me gira en el aire y luego me deja en el suelo.

-Te has portado bien, Sakura.

Le sonrío y abrazo a Chouji y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Me siento realmente agradecida por haber sido capaz de ser yo. De haber conocido a estos chicos y de haber cumplido mi misión.

Suigetsu me alza por detrás me aprieta contra su cuerpo, tomándome desprevenida.

-¡Oye!

-Te voy a extrañar, cerezo.

A su lado esta Karin, a quien abrazo fuertemente cuando su novio por fin me baja.

-Gracias por todo, Sakura.

No me atrevo a responder porque no quiero llorar, así que simplemente asiento y le doy un último apretón antes de felicitar al resto de mis compañeros.

La familia de Sasuke está aquí, los noto de inmediato cerca de Takeru, y sorprendo a mi madre platicando amigablemente con los padres de Sasuke.

Les sonrío a la distancia y me acerco a ellos.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Mi madre me abraza y entonces me doy cuenta de que no vale la pena aguantar las lágrimas. Sus brazos me transmiten la paz que me faltó en el año y dejo que los silentes salinos hagan su camino por mi rostro.

Luego abrazo a Itachi, quien me resulta tan familiar a mi Sasuke que incomoda.

Mikoto también, ella suelta un "te encargo a Sasuke, linda" y Fugaku solo me recibe en sus brazos por unos cuantos segundos. Nunca ha sido muy demostrativo y por eso agradezco su gesto.

-Discúlpenme, iré a buscar a Sasuke.

Me voy antes de que puedan contestarme y corro por los pasillos del colegio una vez más, los pasillos que me contuvieron y me dieron lecciones que no pedí aprender. Las paredes que fueron testigos de todo lo que hice. Las estatuas que saben mis secretos y los cuadros que me ayudaron a escapar de mis demonios.

He construido lo más valioso que poseo en este lugar, y me será muy difícil apartarme de él.

Me ha ayudado a conseguir el valor necesario para informarle a la policía que mi padre era el culpable del tráfico ilegal en Europa, y nadie dijo una sola palabra sobre su muerte y la de Moiri.

A veces sueño con ellos. Me dicen que he hecho lo correcto, y a veces veo la cabeza de Moiri caer al suelo de mil maneras diferentes. Me despierto exaltada y Takeru me relaja.

Mi madre me ha enviado a un psicólogo para aclarar mi mente, aunque yo no creo que sea necesario.

Me detengo frente a las oficinas en el edificio principal, donde conocí a Sasuke. Me alegra haber conocido a una persona como él, a alguien que me ayudara y me cubriera la espalda en todo momento.

Salgo del edificio y veo lo que mis ojos más ansiaban ver.

Sasuke está con la bata de la graduación y el birrete torcido, apoyado sobre su auto, y tiene esa estúpida sonrisa de lado de nuevo.

Sonrío y me lanzo a sus brazos.

Me mira a los ojos y me pregunta: -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Oí que hay un nuevo restaurant japonés. La comida debe ser exquisita.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Quiero que vayas conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde quieras.

-¿Cuándo?

-Siempre.

Me besa, y sé que lo hará.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Hola a todos!

Este es el final, el tan deseado final. Me entretuve muchísimo escribiendo esta historia y espero que ustedes hayan sentido lo mismo leyéndola.

 _ **¿Qué te pareció? ¡Compártela con tus amigos!**_

Si tienes un ratito te pido que te des una vuelta por mis otras dos historias: " **Popsicles** " y " **Psicosis** ". Si te gustó Flos Mortem aquellas seguro serán de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, nos leemos pronto,

-Ocean Dust.


End file.
